Portrait of You
by Zygopetalum
Summary: Ray is a charismatic model, visits Japan for doing some projects. Unfortunately she has to work with infuriating but talented (for her dismay) photographer. On the other hand, Nami is a professional photographer and loves her job. Except, working with arrogant but professional (she must admit) model. Can they stand each other's presence? Will the hatred turn into something more? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so, I come again :p Seems I can't stop write about this pairing XD**** Requested by AceLey98, hope you'll like the story AceLey, also all of you readers :)**

**I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

**(PS: I'm really glad someone write another story for this pairing, kamonwan9952 ;) because seriously I feel bad for filling the page with my stories :D )**

* * *

**Portrait of You**

Chapter 1

…(Announcement chime sound) '_Delta air lines flight number 579 from Honolulu now arriving at gate 25…Delta air lines flight number 579 from Honolulu now arriving at gate 25_' (Announcement chime sound)…

"Let's see your schedule. We're, uh, heading to Kamonohashi Publisher, meeting with Kamonohashi's shachou, and uh, going to hotel. That's for today, and for tomorrow…"

She raised her hand up. "I don't need tomorrow schedule now."

"Okay." He closed the folder and put it back inside his bag. His model always has bad mood after flight.

She walked outside crowded airport building heading toward black limousine waiting for her. She got in the car and took off her sunglasses. After her manager and private makeup artist also got in it then started to move. She handed her sunglasses to her makeup artist before leaning back and shut her eyes close.

"Don't wake me unless we've arrived."

She was too tired after twelve hours of flight that she has no interest to see the city she has not seen for fourteen years. This was the first time she visits after leaving the country years ago. But perhaps now it was not her home anymore. She will have interview and some works for couple of weeks in Japan. She wants nothing but finish her job and go back to Paris. She took a small breath before let sleepiness envelops her.

She was awakened from her short sleep when the car stopped suddenly. "What the hell was happening?" Small window that separates the driver room slid open and her manager apologized.

"I'm sorry, there was a bike…"

Sighing she put her hand up to stop him and leaned back against the seat rubbing her brows. Her manager cleared his throat before sliding the window close. She dropped her gaze and saw a small red stain on her white pants knee. She lifted her gaze at her makeup artist who suddenly looks like a cat being caught stole a fish. "What are you doing?" His eyes went wide and quickly put the half-drank stemware on table and grabbed tissue wiping the liquid off, or he tried but pointless for it was absorbed by the garment already.

"Ça suffit!" She let out a groan and shut her eyes close. She just arrived and got frustrated already. She hopes this was the last time. Little she knows that it was just a beginning of her exasperating days.

* * *

He turned his gaze from monitor in front of him when blue Suzuki Bandit passed the gate. His lips curled up seeing the woman taking off her helmet walking toward him. "She looks gorgeous, as always."

"Of course she does."

"You polish her every day huh?" He chuckled as she lifted an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"You better hurry up, Shachou was looking for you." He shouted and turned his gaze back to monitor.

Nami let out a groan pressing the up button and stepped inside elevator. Marilyn, Shachou's secretary, has called her like five times from this morning only to make sure she won't be late for the meeting. Even Hinata, her best friend who is also a writer in Kamonohashi Publisher, sent her a bunch of messages. She wonders what kind of meeting that everyone seems afraid she would get late. As the elevator bell rang she leaned off and stepped outside. A storm like voice from her right makes her turn around. She recognized the timid lobby girl. She bowed apologizing to a fashionably dressed tall woman.

"Watch your way idiot!"

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't see you came. I'm really sorry."

"You meant I'm too small that you can't see me?"

"I'm so sorry."

"You think an apology is enough? You ruined my clothes."

"I'm really sorry."

"I think it's enough. Let's go."

Ray turned to her manager, Sarukawa, disbelieved with what she had just heard at moment. "Just let her go? She ruined my clothes!"

Nami rolled her eyes and walked toward the quarreling group.

"I will clean your jacket."

"Don't touch me. Get outta my way." Ray pushed the girl's hand aside passing her.

When the taller woman pushed the lobby girl's shoulder forcefully that she stumbled and fell, Nami stepped quickly and grabbed the taller woman's wrist pulling her around. "She's apologized already. What's wrong with you?"

Ray was surprised when someone grabbed her hand. She turned her gaze and saw a short woman with short cut blonde hair. "Who the hell are you? Get your hand off me."

Nami glared back tightening her grip. "Not until you apologize to her." The taller woman looked at her as if she said the stupidest thing.

"Me? Apologize to her? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

She inhaled sharply before replying to this stupid blonde woman. "SHE bumped into me, spilling HER drink on MY clothes. Now get your hand off me."

Nami rolled her eyes before demanding. "Apologize to her." She gave a nod toward the lobby girl.

"Nami, I'm fine. It's alright, it's my fault."

Nami shook her head still keeping her gaze at the slightly jaws-dropped woman in front of her. "No, she has to apologize."

Ray clenched her fist. How dare this rude woman touch her like this? "Let me go, you idiot."

Nami for her part just smiled a little at the almost explode woman, tightening her grip when she tried to pull it off. She heard the two men beside them started to mumble something waving their hands. "No." The taller woman greeted her teeth and then raised her other hand. Nami caught the hand before it could touch her face. "A slap, really?" She mocked and saw the other woman took a sharp breath. She released her hand but kept the other one.

"Get your hand off or…"

"Or what?" Nami challenged.

"Or…" Ray lowered her tone lifting an eyebrow. "…this."

"Goddamnit!" She released the hand immediately as the other woman stomped on her foot. "What are you doing!?" She hopped and leaned against the nearest wall. She clenched her fists and couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

"Nami are you alright?"

Nami dropped her gaze and saw the killer high heels on the other woman's feet. "Are you insane!? You could have cut my flesh with that heel!"

"I told you." Ray sent her innocent smirk before turning around, walking up the corridor.

"Hey, come back here! Aw, damnit!" She tried to grab the taller woman's hand but cursed when she put her sore foot on the floor. The two men offered an apologetic look before walking on, following the arrogant woman.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. Oh my god…" She shot a curse. "I hate woman!"

* * *

Nami pushed the door open and hissed as she tried to walk inside. "Damn woman, next time if I see her again I'm…"

"Nami! Where have you…been," Hinata stopped her yelling when she saw Nami drew her left leg. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Nami stopped her mumbling and looked up. Her two best friends stood up from their chair approaching her.

"Why are you limping?" Asahi asked in worried.

She put her camera bag on her desk. "I met a wicked witch and she cursed my leg." She turned around when they burst into laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Seriously?"

Nami leaned against her desk and pulled her boot off. She let out a small cry taking her sock off. She was surprised herself to see red spot on her foot.

"Aw, that looks painful." Asahi touched the spot but pulled her hand off when Nami hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"I think you need ice." Hinata eyed the painful-looked foot but then remembered the main problem. "No, you need that ice later. Now, you better go before Shachou will explode and trust me you'll need more than ice."

Nami groaned before replying. "Do I need to attend the meeting?" Carefully she put her sock and boot on. Hinata was right, she needs ice for her sore foot.

"You know Shachou, you better go now. They have been inside already." Hinata pushed the reluctant woman toward Shachou's room.

"By the way, who's the guest?" She startled when Hinata let out a small scream. "Don't scream in my ear." She turned her gaze as Asahi suddenly stood beside her.

"You won't believe it. She's a charismatic model!"

"From Paris! You hear that? From Paris!"

Nami put hands up to cover her ears as they started to squeal. She was about to stop them when the door pulled open and Marilyn came out. Lucky for her. Or not.

"Where have you been!? You're late! Oh my goodness Nami, I told you not to be late today." Marilyn grabbed their only one photographer's arm and turned to the squealing writer and model. "Ladies you better keep silent."

Hinata and Asahi made a zip up sign over their mouths.

"Sorry, I have an accident." Nami explained her late.

"You're in a big trouble." She added when Nami groaned. "But not now, after the meeting. Now let's go inside."

"Wait, don't pull me, my foot." She hissed in pain.

"What happened to your foot?"

Nami was about to answer the question but Marilyn added while dragging her toward Shachou's room. Didn't she just tell her to not pull her?

"Later. We have important task right now."

"Good luck Nami."

Nami looked at her grinning friends over her shoulder before turning around, reluctantly walking inside the room.

* * *

Ray took the schedule from her manager and scanned the paper. She will have interview tomorrow and after that photo session. She read the layout before laying the file on the desk. She lifted her gaze when Kamonohashi's Shachou asked her.

"So, how do you feel? I heard you've been living overseas for years."

Ray cleared her throat and answered the question. "Well, it's been a while." She said briefly. Honestly she hates this kind of conversation. She was glad when the door pushed open and the Shachou turned her gaze.

"Let me introduce our best photographer."

Ray rolled her eyes slightly when Sarukawa wriggled his brows smiling at her. She turned her gaze toward the door indifferently. However her eyes widened as she saw the short blonde woman.

"I said don't pull me." Nami hissed both in pain and annoyed. "Aw!" Marilyn slapped her forearm and dragged her inside. '_Seriously did she hear what I said?_', she thought. She glanced toward Shachou and the guest. She stopped abruptly as she saw the wicked woman.

"You? What the hell are you doing here? You wicked…" A pinch on her forearm stopped her. She shot a quick glare toward Marilyn. The older woman glared back at her.

"What is this short blondie doing here?" Ray inquired and rose to her feet.

"Hey, I'm not…aw!" Marilyn pinched her harder this time. "What!?" She turned around when she heard Shachou's voice.

"I am sorry for her rudeness."

"_That_'s your best photographer?" Ray asked the Shachou.

"She. S, H, E." Nami corrected. But the taller woman didn't even glance at her.

Ray turned to her manager. "Tu te fous de ma gueule? Forget about the job, I'm not doing this with…_that_." She pointed her finger toward the blondie.

Nami knitted her brows, didn't understand the language. "Firstly, it's HER. Secondly, it's same here." Nami retorted and stepped forward, drawing her leg, approaching the arrogant witch, or model, or whatever she is. "I prefer take a hippo's pic, it is cuter than you."

"What did you just say?" Finally she turned to the infuriating blondie.

"Nami," Marilyn poked the blonde woman on her shoulder after she glanced toward Shachou. Nami's life is in danger.

Nami ignored the older woman and took a step closer. "I just said, a..hippo..is..cuter..than..you, _wicked_ woman." She emphasized each word and smirked as she saw the taller woman clenched her jaws, ready to explode.

Ray clenched her fists glaring at the short blonde woman in front of her. She thought to give the woman her most harsh speech but surprised when she suddenly let out a cry rubbing her head. The Shachou woman quickly came up and bowed toward her.

"I am sooo sorry. Please forgive her." She tilted her head slightly gave a nod toward Marilyn.

"Please forgive her. She has accident and had hit her head. Just ignore her." Marilyn bowed.

"What?" Nami looked at the women on her sides. "I'm not…" She couldn't finish her sentence for suddenly something hard hit her head and soon she was enveloped by darkness. She heard Shachou's voice before passed out.

Ray watched as the blondie slumped down on the floor. She then turned to her manager behind her. "Am I supposed to laugh at that?"

* * *

Nami opened her eyes, blinking twice, staring at the ceiling. "Am I dead?" She quickly sat up when she heard Shachou's voice.

"Not yet," She leaned down and said to her photographer in low voice. "But you will if, you try to make Ray angry again."

Nami knitted her brows. "Ray? Who's Ray?"

"Seems you've lost your memory."

Her eyes bulged out as Shachou clenched her gloved fists. "Nonono…the model, yeah, I remember her." She blew a relieved sigh Shachou finally unclenched her fists. However, her eyes widened when she heard Shachou's order.

"You'll be in charge for her photo session tomorrow."

"What?"

"You have any problem?"

She shook her head as Shachou clenched her fist and said meekly. "No."

"Good. This is the schedule,"

She caught the file and looked inside.

"Don't be late, and, don't make her angry. Understood?"

She looked up at Shachou and gave quick nods.

"That's my girl. Now out, you're disturbing my work."

She quickly pushed her body up leaving Shachou's room. Asahi and Hinata were waiting at her desk. As soon as they saw her they ran toward her throwing questions.

"Nami, are you alright?" Asahi demanded.

"You still have your body complete, don't you?" Hinata checked her friend's body.

"I'm fine." She threw the file on her desk before plopping down on her chair. Her foot was still in pain. What a dreadful day.

"We thought you won't ever come out from Shachou's room." Asahi patted the younger woman's shoulder in relieved.

"Anyway, you'll do the photo session tomorrow." Hinata beamed. "Lucky you. She's hot."

"And sexy." Asahi added.

Nami let out a despair growl. "Don't remind me please." She really didn't need to think about tomorrow. She only met the woman for a day and has had a disaster day already.

'_I hate woman!_'

* * *

That's the opening. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally an update, sorry have been busy lately. So maybe I can post only a chapter per week, sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews on previous chapter, really happy to know you like it :) And favorited and followed :)**

**Hope you'll like this one too. All mistakes are mine and, I don't own Mendol.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay, no problem, I got it. But maybe it's better if we…" Nami explained to Ray's manager about the photo shoot. She was doing preparation for the photo session in hotel where Ray has been staying. She has no choice or Shachou will fire her. And that wasn't something she wants for she loves this job very much. Speaking of Shachou, she also came today. She believes for keep an eye on her.

"I like your idea, that's better." Sarukawa said and glanced at his wrist watch. "She should be here right now."

"Oversleep maybe." Nami guessed.

Sarukawa let out a small laugh. "Since I work with her, she never been late."

Nami only nodded indifferently and started to give order to her assistants. She turned when the manager clapped his hands.

"Here she is."

Nami watched as the arrogant model walked in, the makeup artist man followed behind her. She could notice the change of air when Ray entered the room. It seems everyone was hypnotized by her aura. '_No, not aura, must be a spell or something_', she thought. Ray wore a grey jacket, black top, black tight pants and, seems her favorite, her killer high heels.

"I love that Tweed jacket."

"Me too."

Nami turned to her best friends behind her. She forgot that they also came today. Well Hinata will do interview Ray. And Asahi, "_It wasn't everyday __you can meet a super charismatic model, you know!_", was what she said. Nami rolled her eyes slightly before turned around, has no interest to see the wicked woman. However, Shachou took her shoulder and spun her around. Marilyn gave a nod toward her. She knitted her brows before turning her gaze to the arrogant model who now stood in front of them.

"Good morning Ray. It's such a pleasure to meet you again." Shachou greeted.

Nami rolled her eyes looking aside. Shachou's purposely pat on her back made her turn her gaze.

Ray noticed the blondie rolled her eyes but decided to ignore her. If it wasn't for the job she would never agree to do work with the annoying blondie. She gave her polite, business smile at the Shachou woman. "The pleasure is mine. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Yeah." Nami mumbled shoving her hands inside her jeans pockets. She let out a small hiss when Marilyn pinched her back.

"No, not at all. We did come early." Shachou waved her hand laughing. "Anyway, my photographer wants to say something."

Nami looked at Shachou in confuse. "I have no…" Before she could finish her sentence Shachou cut her off.

"She wants to apologize about yesterday. Right Nami?"

Nami thought to argue but then think better of it when Shachou sent her not-subtle-glare toward her. She turned her gaze and apologized unwillingly. "I'm sorry, for saying rude thing yesterday."

Ray was taken back hearing the blonde woman apologized. She didn't expect to hear the word from her. "I don't need your apology. Now, can we start the work?"

Nami dropped her jaws down as the wicked woman turned her gaze passing them. "Did she just…?" She thought to grab the arrogant woman's hand but Marilyn and Asahi grabbed her arms pulling her back. "I'll kill that wompphh…" And covered her mouth.

"Of course." Shachou said before turning to her writer and particularly her photographer. "Remember, do _not_ make her angry. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata raised a fist up nodding. "Yes Shachou."

Shachou then turned to her disobedient photographer. "Nami?"

"Bring me a gun. Ittee!" She cried for Marilyn slapped her head. "Fine, I won't make her angry. I'll try." She said the last part in a mumble and cleared her throat.

"Now go girls. Make me proud." Shachou said solemnly lifting her other fist. Marilyn nodded and did the same.

"I will." Hinata replied merrily lifting her fist too.

"Good luck Nami, Hinata." Asahi cheered her best friends.

Nami breathed out a sigh. Sometimes she wonders why she still works with these people.

* * *

"I heard you are in World's Top 10 Models again this year, congratulations." Hinata said to the charismatic model.

Ray nodded her head. "Thank you."

"So, how do you feel? Being a part of world's top models."

"Well, I never thought would be selected honestly, but, I'm really happy that people appreciate my work."

"And I thought many people here, in Japan, are very proud too."

"Thank you." Ray replied.

"So, may I ask how long have you been a model? You start the job after moving to France or when you were in Japan?"

"For ten years. After I moved to France. Actually that was the reason I moved there."

"Oh really, so you speak French very well then?"

Ray tilted her head aside. "Not at first. But if you live there for years then you would too." Ray took a glance when the blondie following by the Shachou woman and other women came inside but then turned her gaze back to the writer in front of her.

"Have you ever read our fashion magazine?" Hinata pulled out the magazine she has brought inside her bag.

"Oh, yes," Ray took the magazine. "I've read it before."

"What do you think?"

"I think it's very good. You write articles too?"

"Actually yes." Hinata answered sheepishly. "But not many since I'm new."

"Well, I should look for your articles then." Ray smiled a little when the young writer's smile grew wider. At least she wasn't annoying as the blonde woman, she thought.

"Really? Thank you!" Hinata then cleared her throat when she caught Shachou's presence.

Nami raised her camera and took some shots. She was surprised to see the wicked woman can smile like normal person. She has actually imagined the woman smiles like a witch. After took some pictures she lowered the camera as Hinata continued her interview.

"Lastly, can you give advice about, you know, how to choose outfit that suits oneself?"

"I think clothes are like your identity. How you dress, what you wear, reflects what person you are, shows your character. Sometimes they ask me, like how to choose proper clothes,"

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I'd say buy the latest trend," She tilted her head, let out a small chuckle.

"Of course." Hinata added in agreement.

"Yes, that's important but, like I said your clothes show what kind of person you are, so, it must also fit your character. But sometimes you want to wear something different, for some occasion, like you know,"

"After breakup." Hinata suggested.

"Exactly." Ray agreed. "And I think it's okay to dress differently from your character."

Hinata clapped her hands. "That was a great advice."

"Thank you." Ray nodded her head. She turned her gaze and accidentally caught the blondie's gaze. She gave a small smirk and saw the infuriating blonde woman rolled her eyes.

Nami let out an inaudible groan rolling her eyes. For her dismay Marilyn and Asahi, even Shachou clapped their hands too.

* * *

After took a check on the lighting and make sure everything was ready, Nami changed the camera lens while waiting for her model. Annoying model.

"You think I can ask for a sign or maybe take picture together?" Asahi approached her photographer friend.

Nami lifted her gaze before looking back to her camera. "I don't know. Why don't ask?"

Asahi patted her chin thinking. "You think she will?"

Nami let out a breath. Honestly she wants to say 'no' but didn't want to disappoint the new model. Asahi started the job as CamCam's model since last year. She was about to reply when the door pushed open and Ray's manager and makeup artist walked in. Behind them finally the model herself showed up. She watched as the make-up artist man fixed Ray's hair. She quickly dropped her gaze when Ray turned around walking toward them. She was glad Asahi starts a conversation.

"Hi, my name is Asahi and I am a fan of you."

Ray narrowed her eyes a little. "I think I know you."

Asahi let out a squeal. "Really!? I mean, you know me? How? Oh my god I think I'm going to pass out."

Nami turned to her best friend, knitting her brows. She took a quick glance toward Ray before turning her attention back to her camera.

"Well, I read Kamonohashi published magazines before take the offer." Ray shrugged.

"Sure." Asahi beamed. "Anyway, can I ask something?" She inquired and continued when the charismatic model shrugged her shoulder encouraging her. "I'm new in this job, and I want to know, how to be a great model, you know, like you?"

Ray took a small breath before answering the question. "It wasn't you're good or no. You know there are bunch of models out there. The important thing is what makes you different, you worth."

"Like being arrogant." Nami mumbled while setting her camera.

Ray finally turned her gaze to the person she tried to ignore. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Nami shrugged and turned to Asahi. "You know what I think, don't be an arrogant model, because the photographer won't like taking your pic."

Ray huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I don't need a photographer's opinion."

"Oh really? That's wow." Nami mocked and smirk.

"What's your problem blondie?"

"You really want to know what my problem is?" Her smirk grew wider when the taller woman glared at her clenching her jaws.

Asahi looked between the two before approaching her friend. "Nami," She has to stop Nami before Shachou saw she makes the charismatic model angry again. She was glad when Ray's manager stepped in.

"Uh," He cleared his throat. "I think we should start the photo shoot."

Ray uncrossed her arms and turned around but after sent a glare toward the blondie. She wants nothing but to wipe that grin off her face. If her manager didn't step in she would have wiped it off her face.

Nami let out a victorious laugh but stopped when Asahi slap her arm. "What?" She knitted her brows as Asahi subtly gave a nod toward door with her head. She glanced toward door but then turned away quickly as she saw Shachou stood by the door, a clenched-fist was up. "Why didn't you tell me? Why is she still here?"

"I told you." Asahi whispered. She then patted Nami's shoulder. "Good luck."

Nami blew an audible sigh. She is better finish the job and get away from the arrogant woman.

* * *

Nami changed her position to take shot from different angle. She thought the photo session would be going to be boring. However, for her surprised she found herself enjoying it. They have been doing the photo shoot about an hour but she didn't say any word. She didn't need to. The arrogant woman indeed is a charismatic model. Ray knows the angle, the pose, what she wants her to do, it comes naturally to her. Although she didn't want to admit it, she has never been satisfied taking someone picture like she did today. And for her surprise, again, as soon as they started the session Ray's expression changed. As if they didn't have small quarrel before.

"Got it." Nami lowered the camera and stood up checking the pictures.

"Finally." Ray let out a breath and took off her jacket. She handed the jacket to her makeup artist, taking a glass of water from him. She approached sofa and sat down. After took a long gulp she put the glass down on table.

"You're not bad."

Ray turned her gaze and rolled her eyes when she saw the blondie approaching her. She took her phone from her makeup artist and crossed her leg before answering indifferently. "I thought have said I didn't need a photographer's opinion."

"Apparently you didn't." Nami scoffed.

Ray took a breath and rose to her feet facing the infuriating blonde. "Seriously what's your problem? You're starting to get on my nerve."

Nami just shrugged a little crossing her arms. "I'm just wondering how many faces you have? How could you manage that sullen face and then gleeful face? A spell or something?"

Ray greeted her teeth as the irritating blondie mocked her. "That's called _professional,_ idiot. Well something you don't have I see."

"I always do my job professionally." Nami retorted.

Ray lifted an eyebrow and snorted. "Well, I'm seeing an amateur, infuriating photographer right now."

"And I'm seeing an arrogant, annoying model right now." Nami bit back and smirked as the other woman inhaled sharply clenching her jaws.

"Oh no," Hinata nudged the model beside her giving a nod toward the arguing model and photographer. "We must stop Nami before Shachou notice."

"Why did she always get herself in trouble?" Asahi sighed. She glanced toward Shachou and saw she was talking with Ray's manager. They only have little time before Shachou notices it.

"I don't care if you're a charismatic model or whatever, I'm not flattered at all taking your pics."

Ray glared at the infuriating woman lowering her tone. "What did you just say?"

"Uh, Ray, we…"

"Shut up!" She yelled to Jiro, her makeup artist, still glaring at the rude woman in front of her.

Upon seeing the charismatic model and their best friend were having a glare competition, Asahi and Hinata decided to step in, however, they stopped as someone grabbed their arms pulling them back. Their eyes then went wider. "Shachou,"

Shachou walked between her employee toward her disobedient photographer. She shouldn't let the younger woman out of her sight. "Marilyn,"

"Oh man, that's not good." Hinata said.

Nami smirked upon seeing the wicked woman was ready to explode. She was about to let out her next harsh comment when she suddenly felt goose-flesh.

"KAWACHI NAMI!"

Nami turned around and as quick as lightning she bent down as a red boxing glove was flying toward her.

Jiro's eyes widened as he saw a glove heading toward him. "Oh shit," Was what he could manage to say before the glove hit him.

Ray watched as her makeup artist slumped down onto floor, unconscious. She then lifted her gaze when the Shachou woman growled.

"Nami,"

Nami put her hands up quickly. "Shachou," She took a step back. "Your blood pressure, remember?" Instead of worrying about her blood pressure Shachou lifted her fists. '_Why did she have those gloves anyway?_' "I'm sorry!"

Nami quickly turned around, thought to run but alas, she stumbled on the makeup artist's leg. She closed her eyes expecting to meet the hard floor.

Asahi and Hinata gasped as they saw their best friend fell and then eyes widened in horror.

Nami was relieved she was landing on the soft sofa. She slid an eyelid open and let out a relieved breath looking at the sofa beside her. '_Wait,_' She opened both eyes wider. '_Sofa? It means…oh crap_'

Ray let out a cry of pain trying to push her body but couldn't move. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. That was when she realized the blonde woman was laying over her. "GET OFF ME!"

"Itte!" Nami didn't expect a hard slap landed on her cheek. And soon after her body was pushed back, she fell back against the table.

Asahi and Hinata swiftly caught vase and bottle of water before it could fall over Nami.

"Thanks, that's…" Her word died as something hard fell on her head. "…not cool." And passed out.

"Ops, sorry, forgot the glass." Hinata grimaced.

"Ray, are you alright?"

Ray pushed her manager's hands away and pushed her body up. She looked at the mess around her, and the panting Shachou's woman, before turning to him. "I've had enough! I'm not doing this with these people anymore!"

Sarukawa didn't dare to put hands up to cover his ears as his model yelled at him and just nodded meekly.

Ray stepped over the unconsciously lying blonde woman, grumbling, leaving the room. "C'est fou! Fous!"

* * *

Nami took a deep breath before pushing the office door open and tiptoeing inside. She looked at Shachou's room, the door was close. She breathed out a relieved sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Asahi," Nami yelped but then lowered her voice pulling the older woman down. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Why are you whispering?" Asahi whispered.

"And stooping?"

Nami was startled as Marilyn suddenly stood beside her. "Can you stop doing that?" She said in a whisper rubbing her chest and started to walk.

Marilyn shook her head and followed the younger women walking with a stoop. "But seriously why are we whispering?"

"Ssh." Nami shushed the older woman.

Hinata lifted her gaze from her tablet and found Asahi, Nami and Marilyn were tiptoeing. "What are you doing?"

Nami quickly put a finger over her mouth. "Where's Shachou?"

"Shachou?" Hinata knitted her brows. "She's behind you."

Nami straightened her back and turned around quickly to find Shachou was looking at her, an eyebrow up. "Shachou, good morning." She rubbed her head laughing awkwardly.

"My office, now."

Nami let out a groan but followed Shachou inside her room reluctantly. She took a sit before Shachou's desk.

"Firstly, thank you for messing up the photo session."

Nami grimaced and dropped her gaze down. She lifted her gaze as Shachou added.

"Thankfully, Ray didn't demand to decline the article."

"Thank god." Nami mumbled. She saw Shachou pulled out a file from her bag, knitted her brows when Shachou put the file in front of her. "What is this?"

"Your next job."

Nami took the file and looked inside. Her eyes widened as she read the content.

"You're going to join in Ray's photo book project."

'_Oh damn_'

* * *

Thank you for reading, until next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update. Thank you for the reviews. For chichay12, you're fast as always, you'll have to wait for that ;) And AceLey98, you're a photographer? Wait, that's why you ask this one? :D Don't worry you'll soon see it ;)**

**Okay, hope you'll like this one. I don't own Mendol, and, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Okay, finished. Thank you Ray for coming today."

Ray shook the director's extending hand, nodded her head before leaving the studio. Today she has recording at Tohto Terebi. She walked through the staff and stopped as her makeup artist, Jiro, took the mic from her blazer lapel.

"Finished?"

Ray turned around at her manager and took bottle of water from him. She took a gulp before nodding her head. She handed the bottle to him, took off her blazer leaving the room. Her manager and make-up artist followed behind her. They passed the staff heading toward elevator.

"You're finish for today." Sarukawa said reading her model's agenda while they are waiting for elevator.

"Okay." Ray replied simply and get on the elevator.

"About tomorrow meeting," Sarukawa paused for a moment when his model let out a heavy sigh crossing her arms. "You won't change your mind, will you?"

"I think I will." She said nonchalantly. As the elevator bell rang and the door opened, she get off. She stopped when her manager stood in front of her blocking her way.

"Ray," He put a hand up but dropped it immediately when his model lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I'm just kidding." Ray rolled her eyes slightly.

Sarukawa breathed out a relieved sigh. "You know I can't tell when you're joking," He cleared his throat and corrected. "I mean," When Ray cocked her head he changed the topic. "Anyway, you can't change it."

"Don't worry I won't change my mind. But," She took a step closer looking at him making a point. "If she can't do her job professionally, I don't care about the contract, I'll change my mind."

"I'm sure she will, don't worry, you won't regret it." Sarukawa assured.

"Yeah," Ray mumbled passing her manager heading toward their car. "Let's hope so."

* * *

The next day, Ray woke up early for she hates being late. After finished her simple breakfast she checked her phone. She was surprised to find a message. She typed quickly and sent the reply. She was doing her makeup, she prefers do it herself actually but during her job her makeup artist will do it for her, when there was knock. She finished her makeup first, took her phone, before heading toward door. Sarukawa and Jiro were waiting outside.

"Good morning."

She gave a nod toward her manager before handing her room card to Jiro. They then walked toward elevator. She was glad they will have the meeting in this hotel.

"They have been come and waiting inside." Sarukawa broke the silence.

Ray mumbled an okay and stepped outside heading toward the meeting room. She walked inside the room and saw men and women in suits, the sponsor of her photo book project. They stood up at once when they saw her. She then noticed 'something' was missing.

"It seems I'll have to change my mind." Ray turned to her manager. "Did we come too early?"

Sarukawa gulped and took a glance over the room. '_Shit, where on earth is she?_' He turned his gaze when his model cleared her throat.

"I thought you know it very clearly." Ray said in low voice. "I. Do. _Not._ Wait."

"I'll look for her." He said quickly. "Or call her." He pulled out his phone and dragged Jiro with him.

Ray rolled her eyes, sighed in frustration before approaching the meeting desk. She will definitely regret this.

Meanwhile, Nami was running toward the hotel entrance. She didn't stop her speed as she passed the front desk. "Hey, wait!" She shouted and dashed into the elevator. She thanked the bell boy and ignored a glare from another hotel guest. She looked at her wristwatch while trying to catch her breath. "Oh shit." She cursed ignoring another glare toward her. She would definitely be death this time. As soon as the door opened she rushed outside and was surprised to see Ray's manager and makeup artist. She was about to apologize but the older man grabbed her arm dragging her with him.

"You can say it after the meeting." He then added. "Well if you're still alive."

Nami couldn't hide her groan following after the man. When they reached the meeting room, Ray's manager turned to her giving a nod.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"No," Sarukawa gave a light pat on the photographer's shoulder before took door knob. "Not during the meeting."

"Not helping." She smiled or rather grimaced at the makeup artist man behind her. Reluctantly she walked inside. Once she was inside the room she felt glances aiming toward her. She glanced over the room at men and women sitting around the big desk at the bottom of the room. She took a breath before bowing her head.

"I'm so sorry for my late. I have…"

"Can we start the meeting? We're wasting time now."

Nami inhaled as she heard the voice, wicked voice. She lifted her gaze and found the arrogant woman in her almighty. Ray held her gaze at the paper in her hand, leg crossed over the other. '_Bring it_ _witch_'

Sarukawa cleared his throat and took the photographer to her seat. He truly hopes Ray won't change her mind. Honestly he was surprised when Ray said she wants to change the photographer to this young woman. He thought she hates the blonde woman. Well she is Ray after all and no one could understand what is in her head, even him.

Nami looked at the file in her hand and lifted her gaze to a big screen in front of them. The project leader man, or whatever he is, is explaining the concept. She purposely let out an audible sigh before threw the file on desk. She slapped the desk and rose to her feet.

"Are you kidding me?"

Ray was surprised when she heard a slap against desk. She rolled her eyes mentally when she found it was the blondie. She thought to shut the infuriating photographer up but hold back. '_Why did she get angry?_'

"Miss Kawachi, I don't think…"

Nami cut the leader man off. "You call _this_ a concept?" She pointed her finger toward the file on the desk. She could hear gasps and murmurs around her but she ignored them. The leader man stared back at her in confused.

Sarukawa rose from his chair, thought to stop the younger woman but stop when Ray put a hand up at him. He was confused but obeyed.

"For the first one, you want to make a photo book or PR about Japan?" The leader man opened his mouth but then close it. When he was about to talk again she added. "And for the second one, thank you for the offer, but I don't do gravure." She grabbed her bag turning around. "I'm quit." She didn't care if Shachou will kick her butt or hit her head, or whatever. She won't do this stupid job. She reached for the knob but stopped when she heard the certain voice.

"Wait,"

Nami rolled her eyes slightly before turning around. The arrogant model was staring at the paper in her hand. "What?"

Still keeping her gaze at the paper in her hand Ray said. "Why don't you tell us about your concept, or idea? Whatever," She then added indifferently. "Well if you have any."

Nami took a breath and said. "My concept is," She glanced over the room and saw everyone was looking at her waiting. When Ray turned her head to look at her, she lifted her hand pointing at her. "…you."

Ray tilted her head slightly. "Me?"

Nami lowered her hand. "Yes, you."

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't understand," The leader man broke the silence and turned to the young photographer. "Can you explain to us?"

Nami saw the man gestured his hand. She put her bag on the nearest chair, took the marker from him and started to write on the white board.

"Are you sure with this?"

Ray ignored her manager's question. Her eyes glued to the blondie as she explained the new concept.

* * *

Nami parked her Suzuki Bandit and took off her helmet. "Damn," She cursed looking at her wet clothes. It has been raining since yesterday. Fortunately she always has spare clothes in her locker for sometimes she will have travel during her job. She waved her hand toward the security man leaving the basement.

She got off the elevator heading toward her locker. After changed her wet clothes she then headed office room. Inside the room she found Hinata, Asahi and Marilyn were talking at Hinata's desk. Asahi greeted her as she saw her.

"You're back."

"Yup, I'm back." Nami approached her desk and put her bag down. "Where's Shachou?"

"She has meeting now." Marilyn answered. "How's your trip?"

"Raining, all day." Nami took her chair and threw her body. She rubbed her heavy eyes yawning.

"You look tired." Hinata said. "Why don't you go home?"

"When are you leaving?" Asahi asked.

"Yeah, my head suck, but I need to meet Shachou." Nami answered Hinata's question first and Asahi's. "Tomorrow, I'm leaving tomorrow." She is going to another prefecture for Ray's photo shoot. That was why she has to check the location first before they leave tomorrow morning. Fortunately, the weather turns fair from tomorrow.

"You have lunch?" Marilyn asked.

"Now you mentioned it, no. I'm starving." She didn't have time to grab something in airport.

"We thought so."

"You're really my best friend." Nami suddenly cheered up seeing Hinata pulled out a bento.

"That's my idea." Asahi claimed.

"And I'm the one who chose it." Marilyn added.

"Okay, okay, I love you, all of you." Grinning happily Nami stood up and moved to Hinata's desk. She took a chair beside Asahi and thanked Marilyn when she handed a bottle of green tea. "Looks delicious. Thanks."

"You're very welcome." Asahi replied.

"Anyway, how's about you and Ray? Still bickering?" Asahi asked while eating her desert, a pudding.

"That wasn't bickering, a war." Hinata corrected and laughed when Nami raised a thumb in agreement.

"Actually I wonder," Marilyn patted her chin and turned her gaze to Nami. "Why are you joining the project?"

"Dunno." Nami just shrugged.

"Because from your last meeting, I doubt she wants to work with you again." Hinata added.

When three pair of eyes turned at her Nami lifted her gaze and shrugged. "How am I supposed to know that? I want to ask the same question." She then turned back to her bento. "Well, I believe it was Shachou and the wicked woman."

"Probably." Marilyn agreed but then clapped her hands grinning. "Anyway, you know about her?"

Hinata laid her tablet down turning to the older woman exciting. "What, what, what? gossip? I love gossip!"

Nami turned her gaze to Asahi and knitted her brows. The model just tilted her head a little before looking at Marilyn. "Know what?"

"Well, not a hot gossip," Marilyn pursed her lips. "But, it seems she's famous, you know,"

"I'm aware of that." Nami said indifferently.

"I meant has many boyfriends." Marilyn corrected in duh tone.

"Typical top model." Asahi said.

"But that wasn't the gossip, right?" Hinata guessed, wriggled her brows grinning. She could smell it.

"Exactly," Marilyn nodded. She took a glance over the room and after made sure no one could hear them she then continued in low voice. "It says she also has," She cleared her throat purposely hoping the younger women could get the hint.

"I knew it!" Hinata slapped her desk.

Asahi gasped. "Seriously!?"

Nami stopped her eating looking at the three in confused. "She has what?"

Hinata clicked her tongue shaking her head. "She has this." She hold her pinky finger up.

Nami's eyes went wider and she started to cough as the food went into wrong way.

"Nami, are you alright?" Asahi patted Nami's back handing her water. "Be careful."

Nami took a long gulp and let out a breath. "Thanks." She said to Asahi and turned to Marilyn. "How did you know?" But then cleared her throat. "Well, it wasn't like I care. I don't care, about her." She was glad Asahi added.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"From magazines, and, I have a feeling." Marilyn said in proud.

"Me too, the first time I saw her." Hinata added.

"A feeling?" Nami asked. She saw Asahi knitted her brows, also confused.

"A feeling," Marilyn repeated. "It's like, how to say…"

"Radar." Hinata suggested.

"Yes," Marilyn agreed. "Gaydar."

Nami dropped her jaws down. "Gaydar?"

"It's something like radar, you will know if there's a gay around you." Marilyn explained. "Every gay could sense it." She then turned to the writer. "Wait, you can sense it? That's awesome!"

"Really!? Awesome!" Hinata said cheerily. She then turned to her best friends but knitted her brows when she found they have moved their chair some feet apart from her and Marilyn. "What's wrong guys?"

"Nothing." Nami and Asahi offered quickly before turning their gaze back to their meal and dessert.

"She didn't realize it, did she?" Asahi whispered.

"Don't tell her."

* * *

The next day, Nami was heading toward hotel where she will stay during the photo shoot with her assistants and the other crew. Ray and her manager and makeup artist in the other car. After check in they headed toward their room. Nami and the crew will stay on same floor, tenth floor while, Ray and her manager and makeup artist on fourteenth floor.

Nami put her camera bags and suitcase inside her room. She let out a sneeze and grabbed tissue to rub her nose. "Damn," She hopes she won't get cold. She will ask her assistant to buy C1000 for her. She took the schedule and left her room. She met another crew in front of elevator and they headed twelfth floor. Ray and her manager were inside the meeting room already. The briefing took two hours and half. After the briefing Nami headed back to her room. The crew will have dinner together at the nearest restaurant. They asked her to come but she declined the offer. She will have a bento instead. She asked her assistant to buy a bento and her vitamin C drink.

While waiting for their return, Nami decided to do some preparation with her equipment. She brought Nikon this time, both digital and film. Sometimes she will use Canon too, but this time she decided Nikon. She took battery charger for charging the camera batteries. Finished with her camera, she took the schedule from her desk. She slapped her head as she found Ray's schedule inside her file. She forgot to return the file to Sarukawa. Sighing she pushed her body up from the bed, took her room card and left the room.

Nami got off the elevator and pulled out her phone. Since she didn't know the manager's room she will call him. She hopes he is still inside the hotel. She turned her head when she heard a door pulled open and the manager showed up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your time. I forgot to return this file."

Sarukawa took the file from the photographer. "It's alright. You didn't disturb my time. Thank you. By the way, you have dinner yet?"

"I'm waiting for my bento actually." She said sheepishly.

"Next time we should have it together. My treat."

"Thank you sir." She watched the man turned around before heading toward elevator. She was waiting for the elevator when someone approached her. She turned her gaze but then sighed heavily as she saw the arrogant woman. Ray didn't notice her for she was looking down at her phone. She turned her gaze back to the elevator. Maybe she should take stairs instead.

Ray lifted her gaze and let out a sigh when she saw the person standing in front of elevator. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Waiting for elevator." Nami said without turning her gaze.

Ray rolled her eyes. "I meant on this floor."

Nami finally turned her gaze. "Is this hotel yours? Do I need your permission now?"

"Whatever." Ray ignored the blondie. "Just don't be late tomorrow."

"I won't." Nami retorted.

"You are."

"Were." She corrected. "Look, I don't want to start another quarrel with you so, can you just leave me alone?"

Ray crossed her arms turning to the blondie. "I'm disturbing you?" She huffed. "I want to say that."

Nami turned to face the woman and let out a groan. "This is soo frustrating." She then turned around heading toward emergency exit. She should use it earlier.

"What do you mean by that?" Ray followed the blonde woman. "It was _you_ annoyed me."

Nami stopped and turned around pointing her finger. "Hold there, me? It was _you_. You, with your arrogant attitude, and annoyance."

"Speak for yourself." She was about to add when suddenly the light went off and everything went dark. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Nami took a step forward but stopped when the other woman let out a hiss.

"You're stepping on my foot." Ray hissed.

"Forgive me for having normal eyes." Nami retorted. She pulled out her iPhone and turned on flashlight. She looked for a switch and was glad to find it on the other side wall. She pushed the switch and finally the light was on again.

Ray let out a relieved breath. She then turned around heading toward door. She reached the knob and pulled it. However she can't pull it open. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"What's wrong?" Nami approached the woman. "It was locked?"

"Open damn it," Ray tried again but the door didn't move.

"Shit." Nami let out a frustration groan.

"Hello! Somebody there! Help!"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know!" She turned to the blondie. "This is your fault."

"My fault? If you stop being annoying I would use the elevator and sleep in my room right now."

Ray greeted her teeth. "Urgh!" She left the infuriating blondie and started to bang the door with her fist. "Help!"

"Cellphone," Nami lifted her phone but then groaned as she saw no signal. "What the hell? Shit."

"Can you help me here?" Ray turned to the blondie.

Nami lifted her gaze when a thought crossed her head. "Maybe I can try the other door."

"Hey, where are you going?" Ray left the door following after the other woman.

"Damnit!" Nami let out a curse. "It's locked too." When she was about to walk toward the stairs Ray grabbed her arm.

"You are not thinking we try every door, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm wearing heels," Ray stated pointing her finger toward her heels. "And, we're on thirteenth floor."

"Your problem, not mine. Aw!" She let out a cry when the other woman punched her forearm. "Fine, wait here. Next time wear something besides heels." She climbed down the stairs leaving the arrogant woman.

Ray watched as the blondie checked the other door and heard she cursed. Leaving the blondie she approached the door and started to yell in hope someone will hear her voice.

Nami reached the first floor and tried to pull the door open. She cursed and kicked the door when it didn't move either. "Damnit!" She heard Ray's yell from upstairs. She decided to yell and bang the door. Minutes later she gave up. Leaving the door she decided to climb up. She looked up but then let out a groan upon seeing the countless stairs. "Really?"

"Help!" Ray yelled banging the door with her fists. Getting frustration she kicked the door but wrong decision. "Aw, aw, damnit."

"What are you doing?" Nami finally reached the thirteenth floor. Her brows wrinkled seeing the wicked model hopping and cursing.

Ray turned around. "What takes you so long!?"

"Forgive me Your Highness, I have to go down to first floor and then climb the stairs up here." Nami snapped. She took off her jacket and slump down sitting on the top of stairs, trying to calm down her breath. "By the way, nice kick."

Ray greeted her teeth before let out a frustration groan. She decided to sit on the floor opposite from the irritating blondie. She pulled out her phone from her pants pocket. Unfortunately, it was out of signal. Sighing she leaned against the wall.

'_What to do now?_' Nami let out a sigh. '_Wait, what if no one find us? I will spend night here, with…_' She stole a glance toward the arrogant woman before turning away. '_Nononono…_' She let out another sigh.

"Can you stop doing that?" Ray shot a glare when the blondie let out a loud sigh purposely.

For a while they sat in silence, well they won't talk to each other anyway. Nami glanced at the woman opposite from her. Ray has her eyes shut close, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt. She then dropped her gaze at her jacket on her lap. Sighing she stood up and approached the other woman. "Here."

Ray slid her eyelids up looking at the blondie, to the jacket, and then back to the blondie. "I don't need your jacket."

Nami sighed. "It's going to be chilly here."

"I said I don't need it." Ray said stubbornly and shut her eyes close ignoring the blondie.

"Fine, suit yourself." She then headed back to her former place.

Minute turns into hour. Nami rubbed her belly. Her belly growled for she was hungry, and has a little headache. She glanced at the other woman. '_Is she sleeping?_' As she has thought it gradually turns chilly. She looked down at her jacket before turning to the other woman. She shook her head staring back at the wall in front of her.

A minute later, she took a glance. "No," She shook her head.

Minutes later, another glance. "No, no."

Couple of minutes later. "Ugh."

Nami rose to her feet and walked toward the sleeping woman. She hesitantly put her jacket over Ray's upper body, afraid she was still awake. It seems the other woman was sleeping since her head slowly fell aside. She took Ray's shoulder and straightened her body. She was about to stand up when Ray's head fell again. Quickly she sat beside the other woman and let Ray's head lay on her shoulder.

"Why do I have to lend my shoulder to this annoying woman?" Sighing she rearranged the jacket. "She's going to kill me tomorrow." Nami stayed awake for a while before deciding to sleep, since it seems no one notice their missing.

* * *

A housekeeper pushed her trolley and stopped in front of emergency exit. She swung the door open and gasped as she found two persons sat on the floor sleeping. She pushed the door wider and walked toward them. A woman with blonde hair was leaning against the corner hugging another woman with long black hair who leaned against her protectively.

"Oh, my heart, so sweet," She put her hands on her chest upon seeing the couple. "It's a pity they don't have a room." Sighing she then decided to leave the couple alone. She walked inside the corridor but leaving the door still open.

Meanwhile a floor above, Sarukawa feels like he will have a heart attack. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING!?"

"I went to her room but she wasn't there. I went to first floor, but she wasn't there either. I can't reach her phone." Jiro reported in panic.

Sarukawa took a deep breath. "Oh my god."

Jiro's eyes went wider as a thought crossed his mind. "What if she was kidnapped? Oh my god, what should we do?"

Sarukawa put a hand up. "We'll check on every floor. She must have been somewhere inside the hotel. Let's go, we don't have much time until briefing."

Jiro followed the older man. They got off the elevator and looked for the model. They were about to step inside the elevator when they saw a housekeeper.

"Excuse me, may I ask something?" Sarukawa asked the housekeeper woman. "Did you, by any chance, see a tall woman, with long…"

"Long black hair?"

"Yes!"

"She's there," She pointed her finger toward the emergency exit. "With her lover."

Sarukawa and Jiro's eyes bulged out. "Her WHAT!?"

"Her lover. I feel sorry for them." Shaking her head she left the men.

Jiro jogged toward the door and gasped as he saw the sight. "Oh. My. God!" He could hear the older man also gasped beside him. "I'm not dreaming, right?"

"No," Sarukawa closed his dropped jaw before answering. "I think, we, better, leave them, alone." He grabbed the makeup artist's arm leaving the 'couple'. '_I _knew_ something is going on_'

Ray pushed her eyelids open and let out a yawn. She blinked her eyes and was confused to see a jacket over her. That was when she realized a hand around her shoulder and she was leaning against someone. Quickly she pulled off and looked at the person. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the blondie. '_I'm cuddling with her? The whole night?_'

She quickly rose to her feet and took the jacket off. She threw the jacket beside the still sleeping woman and turned around. She was beyond happy to find the door was open. However, she stopped at the door and turned her head. She approached the blondie. "Hey, it's morning already." She said but the blondie didn't wake. Sighing she bent to her knees.

"Wake up." Ray poked the blondie's arm but then knitted her brows as her finger met a warm skin. She touched the blondie's arm and then forehead. Her body was warm. "Hey, are you alright?" She heard the blondie let out a small hum.

"Why this…" She then realized that the blondie only wore a tank top. She took the jacket from floor before lifting her gaze back to the blondie. "Idiot."

* * *

Nami let out a groan pushing her body up. She looked around her. She was inside her room. '_How did I get here?_' She palmed her head and let out another groan. Something on the nightstand caught her eyes. She turned her gaze and saw a glass of water and a pill. She reached for the pill and gulped it with water. She glanced at the clock and cursed. "Oh shit," She has missed the briefing. She took her phone and typed a message to her assistant.

After took a hot bath she felt better. She left her room and went to her assistant's room. Her assistant filled her about the briefing. She was surprised, and feels guilty, to hear that they have decided to start the photo shoot tomorrow since she got sick.

"Anyway, thank you for the medicine." Nami thanked her assistant.

"Medicine? What medicine?"

"Medicine, in my room." Nami knitted her brows. "Never mind." She then left her assistant's room and headed toward elevator. She has to apologize to Ray, although she hates it, since it was her fault they canceled the photo session.

Nami stepped out the elevator and stopped as she saw the certain woman. Ray was looking down at her phone typing. She waited until the woman notice her presence.

Ray lifted her gaze and stopped when she saw the blondie in front of the elevator. She looks better. She approached the fidgeting standing woman.

Nami lifted her gaze and licked her lips. "I, uh," She bowed her head and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Ray was taken back hearing the blondie apologized. She cleared her throat and looked aside. "You're the photographer, if you get sick we can't start the work."

Nami knitted her brows a little. She has thought the arrogant woman will throw her harsh comment on her face. "I'm sorry."

"You're a professional photographer, aren't you?" Ray turned her gaze to the blondie. "Then do your job."

Nami inhaled lightly and dropped her gaze. "I know. I'm sorry for today." She glanced at Ray before turning around entering the elevator. '_What's wrong with her?_'

Ray pushed the down button waiting for the next elevator. She turned her gaze when her manager walked toward her.

"Ray, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Jiro said you asked for medicine."

Ray cleared her throat looking away. "I need it, for something." She was glad the elevator come and stepped inside leaving her confused manager behind.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. First, thank you for the reviews on previous chap :) Glad you like it Janedoee :D chichay, maybe you should stop reading for a while, for your healthy haha XD thanks anyway glad you like their moment. AceLey, but still photographer :D don't worry I'm happy you requested this one bcause I enjoyed writing this ;) kamonwan, yay for this ship! XD thanks, looking forward to your story too :D**

**Okay, your update, hope you guys will like it. All mistakes are mine. Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Back a little, okay stop, hold there." Nami directed her assistant and then another crew who held the reflector. "Come a little, okay there." They have started the photo shoot at first location, a mansion. She took some steps backward to take a full view. Ray was standing on the curved staircase. "Nice." She checked the picture and took some shots before moving closer.

Ray changed her pose lifting her dress a little. She was wearing floor length white dress, contrasted the red carpet. She then leaned against the hand rail and tilted her head slightly. After some shots she changed her position sitting on the stairs step.

Nami kneeled before the sitting model taking two shots. She then moved to Ray's side. "Good." She stood up and took from up angle. She checked the pictures and nodded. "Got it."

Ray stood up and climbed down the staircase heading toward her makeup artist. The photo shoot was going well so far. There are no arguments or quarrel between her and the blondie since the session started. Although she didn't want to admit it, the blondie did her job professionally. After Jiro fixed her hair and makeup they left the living room.

Nami checked for the light while waiting for Ray. She looked at the ceiling-tall windows before turning to her assistant directing his position. She then took tripod from another crew and set her camera. She gave a nod toward her assistant when Ray approaching them. "Okay, let's start."

Ray stood in the middle of the long corridor making a pose. After took some shots the photographer took off her camera from the tripod approaching her. She turned her body lifting her hair looking at the camera.

"Very nice." Nami kneeled down and took another shot. After checked the picture she turned to Jiro. "Can you pull her hair up?" She made a gesture with her free hand.

"Okay, got it." Jiro quickly moved to Ray's side. He pulled out a pin and pinned her hair up leaving some locks fall free.

"Yes, that." After Jiro moved aside she starts to take shot. Ray then walked toward the big window and stood beside it. She took from front first before moving to her side. "Good." She turned to the crew and took the flower from him. It was a red rose. She then gave the flower to the model.

Ray took the flower from the photographer and lifted her gaze. Their eyes met for a moment before the blondie turned her gaze to her camera. She cleared her throat bringing the flower up to her nose.

Nami took a shot when Ray lifted the rose and took a smell of it. Ray then shut her eyes close, a small smile plastered on her face. She then moved to her front taking some shots. She couldn't help but hold her breath when Ray suddenly opened her eyes staring at her, correct her camera.

Ray pulled the corner of her lips up in one-sided smile tilting her head aside. She heard the other woman clearing her throat before changing her position. '_Did she still have cold?_' She couldn't help but wonder. She shook her head a little and focused her attention back to her work.

Nami noticed Ray shook her head. She lowered the camera asking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ray replied simply.

"I think we take break now." Nami then turned to the crew. "Let's take break." She turned to the model to take the flower.

Ray handed the flower to the photographer and headed toward Jiro. She saw her manager and some of the crew came with their lunch. She took her bag from Jiro leaving for change her clothes. After changed her clothes Jiro took her to the terrace since they can't eat inside the mansion. She took a chair and sat down. She took her lunch and chopsticks from Jiro. Crossing her leg she opened the bento box. Not bad, she thought. Jiro and her manager took another chair beside her.

"What do you think?" Sarukawa asked.

Ray took the pickles and chewed it before answering. "About what?"

"Her."

"Well, she isn't bad." She replied nonchalantly.

"You like her, don't you?" He then added quickly. "I meant her job."

Ray turned to her manager lifting an eyebrow. She ignored the question, starting to eat her lunch. She lifted her gaze when she heard laughter from the other side. The crew was having their lunch at a table in front of them. The blonde woman was sitting among them. She watched the blondie chatting and laughing with the crew. She took a good look at the blondie. It seems she always wear her sporty jacket, tank top underneath, tight denim and Converse shoes. The blondie let out a laugh when one of the crew punched her shoulder. No wonder she has those annoying and straightforward attitude. She is doing her job with mostly man.

"You don't like it?"

Ray blinked. "What?"

Sarukawa gave a nod toward the bento on her lap. "Your lunch."

"No. No, I mean, I like it." She cleared her throat and took the rice. She lifted her gaze and their eyes meet as the blondie turned her head. She dropped her gaze down quickly and rose to her feet. "I'll take water."

"I'll take it." Jiro offered rising to his feet.

"I can take it myself." Ray put her bento on her chair before walking toward a small table not far from them. She looked at juice, water and green tea bottles and coffee cans on the table. She decided green tea. She reached over for the last green tea bottle but stopped as another hand reached for it too. She turned her gaze and found the blondie.

Nami turned her head aside. "You can have it."

"I'll have water."

"No, it's okay. I'll have coffee, I need caffeine after all." Nami took coffee instead.

Ray took the bottle and was about to leave the table when the blondie stopped her.

"You're good." Nami said simply and took a gulp of her coffee.

Sighing Ray turned to the blondie. "I thought have said…"

"You don't need a photographer's opinion." Nami cut her off. "I know."

"Then don't waste your time."

"I just simply, appreciate people work." She tapped her fingers on the can. "And, you did your job very well."

Ray crossed her arms. "Why, you're surprise?"

Nami shoved her free hand inside her pants pocket and shrugged. "A little."

"I expect your professional work too."

"You need not to worry about that." Nami returned.

Ray uncrossed her arms. "I hate people with all talk and no action." She then left the blondie.

Nami ran her tongue over her teeth and huffed. She watched the tall woman heading toward her chair. Shaking her head she then left the table.

"You think there's something between them? They _didn't_ yell at each other." Jiro whispered to the manager beside him. "It's a miracle!"

"I don't know." Sarukawa replied and cleared his throat continuing his meal as Ray approached them. He glanced at the model and then toward the photographer and back to the model beside him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

* * *

After lunch they started the photo shoot. Nami changed the camera lens first before approaching the crew. They were waiting for the model. Ray was changing her clothes for the next photo shoot.

"This is okay?"

Nami gazed at the big window. "Open it a little," She then turned to her assistant who stood beside a fainting couch holding light meters. She nodded when her assistant hold a thumb up. She moved away from the window and checked the light. Sunlight passed through the big window fell over the antique couch as she wanted. "Okay, perfect."

Nami glanced at her wristwatch. They have some minutes before the photo shoot begins. She chuckled when she heard music played from one of the crew's iPhone. It was Shakira's song, Hips don't lie. She laughed watching her manager and two men of the crew starting to dance. She shook her head when her assistant moving toward her. "Oh no, no."

"C'mon Nami, we still have time." He wriggled his brows challenging the photographer. "C'mon, you're afraid huh,"

Nami shook her head but laughed as the other crew encouraged her starting to dance. "Dude, you're gonna regret it." She lifted both hands and started to move her body. She never told anyone, except her two best friends and her assistant, she loves dance too besides photography.

Nami spun her body swinging her hip following the music. Her assistant and another crew let out whistles. She couldn't help but laughed. She actually likes this time, when she mix with her coworker during her job, correct 'break time' of her work. As her assistant approached her, she stepped closer to him.

"Nice, as always."

"You're improving I see." Nami replied. She started to sing the lyric while shaking her body. "Oh baby when you talk like that, you know you got me hypnotized,"

"Nami,"

"So be wise and keep on," Nami was too enjoyed the dance that she didn't hear her assistant. "…reading the signs of my body," She swung her hip swiftly and turned around. She froze on her spot and the lyric stuck inside her throat as she stood face to face with the model. Ray lifted an eyebrow, arms crossing in front of her chest.

"Am I disturbing your little party time?"

The music stopped and Nami quickly straightened her body looking away. She cleared her throat and feels her ears and cheeks warm. "We, uh, just…" From the corner of her eye she saw the other crew moving to their former place.

"I remember someone said she will do her job professionally."

Nami cleared her throat and turned to Ray. Ray just stared at her for moment before turning around heading toward the couch. She blew out a breath turning to her assistant.

"I tried to tell you."

Nami pulled the corner of her lip up in a snarl at him. She then approached the small table and took her camera. '_That was soo embarrassing_'

Nami took a deep breath and cleared her throat once before shouting to the crew to start the session. She took another breath since her face still warm from her blushing. She then approached the couch. Ray has sat on the couch already waiting for her. She put the tripod in front of the couch and started to take shots.

Ray put her elbow on the armrest and lay on her side. She then sat up, folded her legs beside her, turned her gaze to the big window. After some shots she raised both hands before moving her gaze to the camera.

Nami feels her cheeks warmer when Ray turned her gaze at camera lifting both hands to each side of her head, tilting her head aside a little. Her lips parted slightly. For a moment she can't move her finger on shutter button, staring through the viewfinder. Ray was wearing thigh length tight dress that showed the curve of her perfect body. Her waved hair fell free over her shoulders. Although she didn't want to admit it, the arrogant woman looks gorgeous. She took a small breath before pushing the shutter button. She blames the embarrassing moment earlier for her blushing.

Ray sat on kitchen counter chair as her makeup artist rolled the sleeves of her shirt up. She has changed her clothes to an oversized white shirt and a short for the last session. She took the clip off her hair and brushed her hair with her fingers to make just-woke-up style.

"Ready?" Nami asked the model and her makeup artist.

"Finished." Jiro replied before leaving the counter.

"Okay, let's start." Nami said to the crew lifting her camera. She moved closer to the model starting to take shots.

Ray took a cup holding it in front of her. She then changed her pose crossing her leg. She lifted the cup to her mouth when the photographer moved to her side. She then put an elbow on the counter top leaned against the counter.

"Nice." Nami took some shots before lowering her camera and approached the model. "Excuse me." She reached for the shirt collar and drew it up.

Ray inhaled lightly when the other woman's hand brushed the nape of her neck. She kept her gaze aside when the photographer moved to her front and pushed locks over her shoulder. But then she couldn't help and turned her gaze looking at the photographer's brown eyes and forehead. She noticed sweat between her blonde hair.

"Okay." Nami stepped back raising her camera.

The photographer's word broke the moment and Ray let out a small breath clearing her throat. '_What was that?_' She shook her head mentally and tried to focus her attention back to her job.

After kitchen they have photo shoot at terrace. Nami kneeled down taking pictures. Ray was sitting on swing chair. She drew a knee up while the other leg touched the floor. A hand pulled the hair up and the other gripped the hem of shirt between her thighs. Although she wore short pants but it looks like she only wear shirt. "Very nice." Nami changed her position taking more pictures.

Nami stood up checking the pictures. She beckoned the crew and he handed cup to Ray. She took some shots and checked the pictures. "Okay, got it." She lifted her gaze and gave a nod toward the model. She then said to the crew. "Thank you everyone."

Ray handed the cup to the crew. However, the man dropped it down. She looked at the broken cup on floor before lifting her gaze to the man. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

Nami turned around when she heard broken sound and saw shattered cup on floor. "Be careful." She put her camera on the table approaching the swing chair. She told the poor man to bring sandals for Ray before the woman could yell at him.

"Bring me broom," She said to her assistant before kneeled down in front of the chair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ray said annoyingly. She would have yelled at the stupid man if the blondie didn't push him away.

Nami nodded slightly and picked the cup pieces. "Shit," She drew her hand as the sharp piece cut her finger.

"You're bleeding." Ray looked at the blondie's bleeding finger.

"It's okay. Wait here," Nami said to Ray and stood up. "Bring broom here! And where's the sandals!?"

Ray watched as the blondie let out a curse and pulled out a handkerchief from her pants pocket wrapping her bleeding finger. Finally her makeup artist came with a pair of sandals. She put the sandals on and walked inside.

Ray has changed her clothes. Today she wore crop pants and sleeveless shirt. She took her scarf from Jiro, wrapped it around her neck and left the room. She pulled out her phone from her pants pocket. She got emails and messages. She kept her gaze at her phone that she didn't watch her way. She stumbled back when she bumped into someone at corner.

"I'm…" Nami lifted her gaze and was surprised to see Ray. "…sorry."

Ray thought to yell at the blondie but then remembered that it was her fault. Why did she care anyway? The blondie dropped her gaze mumbled another sorry before passing her. She has actually expected the blondie will comment about her walked while typing. Shrugging her shoulder she headed toward entrance.

* * *

Ray lifted her hand and the bartender came with her another drink. She was inside bar, hotel bar. She took a gulp of her drink while looking down at her phone. She has been staying here almost a week now. But she still has some works left here in Japan. She was glad everything is going well according to the schedule. Her manager suggested she take vacation after finish the job for it has been years, but she rejected the idea. She has no time for vacation, besides she doesn't think she wants to. Since she left this country years ago nothing inside her head besides work and work. She has no choice, it wasn't easy to build this career, especially in the fashion capital.

She must work hard to build her career. It took years and followed by hardship. And now she is a model, and not just any model but top model. She was happy, very happy, for she had reached her dream. However at the same time she has nothing to pursue anymore. If you have purpose, something to chase after, you will live for your goal. But once you achieved your goal then you don't know what to do, where to go. It was like you lose your direction. And it was what she feels now. Surely she won't stop her job for she loves it but, honestly she didn't longer feel the excitement, the passion.

Perhaps that was what she needs. Excitement. She needs some excitement, just as before when she pursued her dream.

Sighing she laid her phone and took a long gulp. She winced as the alcohol burnt her throat warming her chest.

"Long shot huh,"

Ray put her glass down on the counter and rolled her eyes when a man approached her standing beside her chair. Then another man on her other side. It seems the creature called man is same anywhere regardless of nation.

"Seems you're alone."

Ray ignored the men taking her phone, checking emails.

"What about a drink? Our treat."

"It would be nice to have a beautiful companion."

Ray lifted her gaze from her phone as the men started to laugh. She will gladly give this creature her most 'lovely' accompany. However before she could give her 'sweet comment' someone stepped in.

"Back off dude."

Ray turned her head and was surprised to see the blonde woman. '_What is she doing here?_'

"Who are you blondie?"

Nami crossed her arms in front of her chest staring at the man on Ray's left. And turned to the other one on right when he said to the model.

"You have pet."

Nami inhaled and replied. "Leave her alone idiot."

"Wow, she can bite."

When the man on her left mocked, Ray opened her mouth to give him her harsh comment but stop as the blondie grabbed his shirt collar and pushed him against the counter.

"Piss off." Nami glared at the man. When the other man approaching her she turned around and pushed him back. She then turned to the man in front of her and glared. "Go, away, or trust me you can't sit for the rest of week."

Ray looked at the man and then at the photographer. The blondie pulled the man off the counter and pushed him together with his friend. She saw the men pushed their body up from the floor and scoffed.

"Onabe, huh," (*onabe means lesbian)

Nami clenched her fist approaching them but the men quickly turned around and ran. "Piss off idiot!" She ignored glances from another guest and took a chair at the counter, leaving one between her and the other woman.

Ray raised her glass and gulped the liquor. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here, drinking?" Nami lifted her hand and ordered a glass of ume (apricot) liqueur.

"I can't drink?" Ray turned the blonde.

"I can't come here?" Nami replied and saw Ray rolled her eyes a little before turning to her glass.

"I don't need your help. I can handle it myself."

"Thought so. Don't worry I'm not helping you." When she felt Ray's glance she added. "I'm worried about their life." She then turned to the model and shrugged. "They would have heart attack hearing your _polite_ words."

Ray stared at the blonde woman. She thought to say her 'polite' words but then decided to just shrug it off. She then turned her gaze back to her phone.

Nami thanked the bartender and took a gulp of her drink. For a while they just sat in silence. She stole a glance toward Ray. Ray was typing on her phone. "I don't know you're a chatting person."

After a while Ray replied indifferently still typing. "Why would you? You aren't my family nor my friend."

Nami gulped her drink pulling out her phone checking emails before twirling the gadget in her hand. They sat in silence again. It was Ray who broke the silence.

"Seems we have nothing to talk besides arguing."

Nami gulped her drink before replying. "Yeah, I can't complain about your annoyance."

"_Your_ annoyance," Ray corrected.

"Your arrogance,"

"_Your_ impudence,"

"_Your_ harsh comment,"

"_Your_ short-tempered,"

"Your…" They said simultaneously pointing finger toward each other.

Ray dropped her gaze and saw band-aid on the blondie's finger. She lifted her gaze when she heard a chuckle.

Nami looked down at their fingers and let out a chuckle turning her gaze ahead.

For a moment Ray just stared at the smiling blondie in confused but then chuckled lightly. She reached her glass and gulped her drink before saying. "You're not bad yourself."

Nami turned to the model beside her knitting her brows but then realized what she meant. "You're surprise?"

Ray swirled the liquor and shrugged a little. She brought the glass to her mouth and emptied it before laying the glass down on the counter. She then reached her card inside her pants back pocket and passed it to the bartender. Taking the card back from the bartender she rose from her chair. "Since you've helped me, though I don't ask, my treat."

Nami turned her head and lifted her glass. She saw the model turned around to leave but stopped and approached her leaning a little.

"Belle danse."

"What?" Nami crinkled her brows as Ray leaned back.

"See you tomorrow," Ray looked down at the confused blondie. "Kay."

Nami watched as Ray turned around walking toward the door. She swore there was small smile on her lips. Or was it only her imagination? She then drew her brows together. "Who's Kay?"

* * *

It wasn't a new song, but I like it and also the dance :D Suits Nami, or maybe Ray ;)

And, I wrote cellphone here but I meant like smartphone, iPhone etc. Is it same? Well, you know what I meant :p Okay I'll change the word from previous chap, sorry XD

Thank you for coming and reading, hope you'll come again :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry for the late update. Thank you for the reviews on previous chap. Chichay, sorry I could give you the update now :( glad you like their unique interaction :D AceLey, glad you like their moment :D You'll find it on this chap ;) Oneyugigirl, thank you for always boosting me ;) **

**Okay, hope you'll like this chap. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine, I'm still learning.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ray shoved her hands inside her pants pocket. She was standing on road of red brick. They were doing the photo shoot outdoor now. For this session she wore loose sleeveless white shirt, aquamarine fabric scarf and navy blue tight denim with her stilettos. She lifted her head as the photographer approached her.

"Nice." Nami pushed the shutter button and took some shots before moving to the model side. She stepped closer to take close up as Ray took of her sunglasses holding it up. "Very nice." She checked the pictures as the crew handed an umbrella to Ray. Ray raised the red umbrella and she started to take shots.

"Okay, got it." Nami lowered the camera giving a nod toward the model. "Thank you everyone." She approached tools table and after checked the pictures she put the camera inside its bag.

"She's great, isn't she?"

Nami lifted her gaze as her assistant stood beside her. "Not bad." She replied simply cleaning camera lens.

"C'mon, I never see you this…"

"This what?" She lifted an eyebrow at her assistant who has wide grin plastered on his face.

"Really enjoy the photo shoot."

"I always enjoy my job. Maybe you have a problem with your eyes." Nami replied and put the lens inside camera bag.

"Okay, I got it, you always enjoy your job, you are professional."

Nami turned to her assistant narrowing her eyes as the man hold palms up stepping backward grinning. "Shut up. Bring those tools into the car. And don't put the reflectors near door."

"Yes ma'am."

Nami chuckled lightly and turned her gaze back to the camera bag. She zipped the bag and took tripod when someone approached her.

"Hi photographer."

Nami lifted her gaze and found Ray stood beside her. "Hi too model." She noticed Ray pressed her lips together. "What's up?"

Ray shrugged slightly scanning the camera tools on the table. "Just want to make sure you know the schedule."

"Yah, remember it." They changed the schedule for Ray will have shoot for advertisement tomorrow and start again the day after. "Thank you for remind me."

Ray crossed her arms shrugging again. "Because you always forget the schedule."

Nami laid the tripod on table and turned to face Ray. "You won't let it go, will you?" She crossed her arms as the model pulled the corner of her lips up a little.

Ray tilted her head uncrossing her arms. "See you again, Kay."

"Wait," Nami stopped the taller woman as she was about to leave. "Why did you call me Kay? My name isn't Kay. It's Nami. Na, mi." She wrote the letters in air.

"Because I like it." Ray stated simply.

"Ha?" Nami closed her dropped jaws and added. "You can't change my name."

"Why not?" Ray held back a smile as the blondie looked at her as if she said a stupid thing.

"Because it's _my_ name," Nami pointed her finger at her chest. "You can't change people name."

"I prefer call people with nickname."

"So you make a nickname for me? Very nice of you."

"You're welcome."

"That was sarcasm." Nami said but the model just shrugged her shoulder slightly. She caught a small smile on Ray's lips.

"Anyway, don't forget the schedule. Okay," She took a step closer to the blondie. "Kay?"

Nami blew out a sigh in defeat as Ray turned around walking toward car. "First, she stomped on my foot, then slapped my cheek, now makes a nickname for me, I wonder what next." She shook her head turning back to her tools. But at least they didn't argue anymore.

* * *

Ray took off her blazer reaching for a folding chair to sit down. She handed the blazer to Jiro when he came with her lunch. They have started the photo session again after she finished her advertisement shoot yesterday. Honestly she was tired a little but she has to follow the schedule. She reached for her drink but sighed as she found the bottle was empty.

"Here."

Ray looked at the green tea bottle in front of her before lifting her gaze and saw the blondie. "Thanks." She took the bottle and opened the cap.

"Can I?" Nami gave a nod toward the empty chair beside the model. She has no choice since it was the only empty chair.

"Sure." Ray replied after took a gulp of her drink. From the corner of her eye she noticed the blondie stretched her body before sit down on the chair. "Tired?"

"Yeah," Nami gulped her drink and opened her bento box. She sighed softly as she looked at her lunch. "I hate carrot."

"No wonder you have that height."

Nami turned to the model. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Ray nodded toward the lunch on the blondie's lap before looking at the woman. "You don't eat vegie."

"That has nothing to do with my height." Nami returned.

"Well I like vegie." Ray gave a nod toward her crossed long legs with her head.

Nami inhaled annoyingly and offered her bento. "You want it?" When Ray turned her gaze lifting an eyebrow she simply added. "You like vegie, right?"

After lunch break they moved to next location. It was a small old town. Ray looked around at the classic houses and shops around her. It brings memory of her childhood. She likes the view and the silence of small town. Perhaps she misses her home town a little.

"Okay let's start." Nami directed the crew.

The blondie's voice broke her thought. Ray took a breath and walked toward the crew. She nodded her head as the photographer told her to stand in the middle of the street. Finished at the street, Ray walked toward a small shop and leaned against its wooden pillar.

Nami stepped closer taking shots when the model leaned her head against the pillar turning her gaze toward camera. "Very nice, beautiful." As soon as the word escaped her mouth she regretted it. She cleared her throat stepping back. She hopes the other woman didn't hear the latter.

"Thank you." Ray said while changing her pose.

Nami lowered the camera a little. "Yah," She then quickly lifted the camera taking another shots. When Ray bent her back pulling her lips up in a bright smile, her cheeks flushed. Unconsciously she held a breath pushing the shutter button.

Ray noticed the photographer's red cheeks. "You're blushing."

"It's getting warm here." Nami took a step back taking shots.

Ray pulled her hair up tilting her head aside. "If I don't know better I'd think you're blushing because of me."

Still pressing the shutter button Nami replied. "Don't flatter yourself." Why did she blush anyway? She wonders herself.

Ray couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "O-Kay." She drew a leg up shoving both hands in her blazer pocket.

"Stop that." Nami took another step backward.

"Stop what?" Ray grinned, both for making pose and because of the blondie.

"Calling me that."

"O-kay." Ray couldn't help but teased the photographer. She lifted her brows smiling innocently when the photographer lowered her camera looking at her.

Jiro leaned a little toward the older man beside him. "I think there's something between them. Now they can smile at each other."

Sarukawa crossed his arms in front of his chest looking between his model and the photographer. "As long as they didn't kill each other." He is proud with his model, recognized her as a professional model, except one thing. Her harsh attitude. He could no longer count how many troubles she has caused with photographers and editors. In fact there was photographer who quit his job because of her. So, as long as she didn't cause any trouble he is fine.

Ray leaned against stone wall, raised a hand to hold the red fedora hat and put the other hand on her waist. After that she brought both hands to her blazer lapel.

"Very nice." Nami stepped closer to the model taking some shots. She then bent her knees and took from down angle. She checked the pictures and nodded. She approached her assistant as the makeup artist fixed Ray's hair.

Ray was about to heading back to the stone wall when something fell to her shoulder. She turned her head but as soon as she saw the creature she let out a scream.

Nami turned around when she heard scream and found Ray was screaming. She handed her camera to her assistant approaching the screaming model.

"Take it away!" Ray let out another scream as the creature jumped down to her chest. "Take it away damnit!"

"I can't!" Jiro stepped back, put both hands up. He then ran behind the photographer as she approached them.

"What's happening?" Nami covered her ears as Ray let out another screams and started to jump in panic. Finally she saw the thing on her chest. She rolled her eyes straightened her back and stated. "It's just a frog, really?"

"I hate frog! Take this thing away from me!"

Sighing Nami reached over to take the small animal. She stole a glance and tried her best to hold back a grin upon seeing the model's grimace face. She thought to grab the frog however it jumped up to Ray's hair.

"What are you doing!?" Ray glowered at the blondie but then screamed again as she saw the wet creature's black eyes.

Nami took a pity of the woman and grabbed the frog throwing it away. However, wrong direction. The next second she heard another scream. She turned around and found the makeup artist was jumping in panic. It seems the frog jumped inside his jacket. "Ops, sorry." She felt sorry upon seeing the poor man trying to take his jacket off while jumping and screaming.

Ray quickly moved aside as Jiro waved his jacket and the small creature fell onto the ground before jumping into grasses. She gripped the jacket leaning closer.

Nami watched as Ray's manager leaded the almost faint makeup artist to a chair. "It's okay now." She said rubbing the model's back.

"Yeah," Ray mumbled. That was when she realized she was leaning against the blondie, half hugging her. The blondie looked up at her and was surprised herself. She quickly pulled off clearing her throat.

Nami cleared her throat looking aside. Luckily the other crew was helping the poor makeup artist. She stole a glance toward Ray. She noticed hint of blush on Ray's cheek when she glanced at her.

"Thanks." Ray said awkwardly. '_That's so embarrassing_' She slapped her head mentally.

"You're welcome." Nami rubbed the nape of her neck feeling her cheeks blushed as well. But then she let out a small chuckle. She pressed her lips together when the other woman turned at her.

"Don't you dare start it." Ray warned.

"That's a nice picture."

Ray's eyes went wider in horror. "You didn't?"

"Oh, I did." Nami lied. She held back a laugh when the other woman dropped her jaws down. "That was amazing pic."

"Delete it now." Ray demanded. When the blondie shook her head, she punched her shoulder.

"Aw, what was that for?"

"Delete the picture, now."

"No." Nami shook her head. She let out another cry as the next punch landed on her arm. "I'm just kidding, geez."

"What?" Ray held back her fist.

"I didn't take any picture. I swear, you can check it yourself."

Ray closed her dropped jaws and groaned. She dropped her fist in frustration. She turned to the blondie as she started to laugh.

Nami hugged her stomach laughing. "But he, he's funny."

Although she felt sorry for him, Ray couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She gazed at the laughing woman beside her and soon she joined in the blondie's laugh.

* * *

After the photo shoot finished Nami put her camera bag in their car. She thought to get in but feels the need to answer nature's call. "You can go first, I'll use the other car." She said to her assistant and ran toward public restroom. She met Ray's manager in front of the restroom.

"You see Ray?"

"In the car." Nami replied quickly before running inside. Why did he ask her anyway? After answered the nature's call Nami washed her hands. She pulled out her handkerchief wiping the water off when another door pulled open and Ray walked out.

Ray was surprised to see the blondie. "Kay,"

Nami decided to ignore the pet name since it was pointless to argue with the other woman. "I thought you're in the car."

"I need to use restroom." Ray washed her hands and wiped the water off with her handkerchief. She turned her head when the blondie let out a small chuckle. "What's funny?"

"Never thought you like Snoopy." Nami gave a nod toward the handkerchief.

Ray quickly put the handkerchief inside her purse. "I, got it, from friend." She lied.

"It's cute."

Ray cleared her throat turning her gaze away. "We should go. They're waiting for us."

"Okay." Nami bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. This was the second times the arrogant woman blushed from embarrassment, it was cute actually. They walked out the restroom heading toward parking lot.

"Where's the car?" Ray stopped looking for the car. "Where are they?"

"They should be here." Nami looked around but didn't find their car. "Where are they?"

"Wait, they left us? What the hell?" Ray searched for their car. "How could they leave us behind?"

"I don't know." Nami reached for her pants pocket. "Shit, I left my phone inside my bag." She then turned to the model. "You bring your phone with you?"

Ray shook her head. "No. What should we do now?"

"It's getting dark." There is no bus stop in this area since it was a small town. She noticed Ray started to get worried. '_Think Nami, think something_' There are only two cars at the parking lot. "Maybe we can ask for a ride."

"What? No. I won't ride with stranger."

"You can stay here if you want, but I won't." She then walked toward a minicar car parked not far from them.

"Kay!"

Nami stopped and sighed turning around. "You're coming or not?"

Ray let out a defeat groan following after the blondie. They finally got an old woman drive them. But since she can't drive for long distance they have to go to her house and have her son to drive them. And now they are waiting inside her house. Not a big house but not small either. It was a lovely house. She glanced at the blondie and saw the woman looked back at her, brows up. She will definitely kill his manager for leaving her.

"He will soon come home, just wait for moment."

"We are very sorry for bothering you." Nami said to the old woman and her daughter, ignoring Ray's gaze. They are lucky to meet kind person to help them.

"Not in the least. So, you two are couple?"

"No." Nami and Ray said simultaneously to the old woman.

"Oh, you're married then." The old woman said.

"What? We…" Ray said but the daughter cut her off.

"You two make a cute couple." The daughter added smiling.

"We are…" Nami said but this time the old woman cut her.

"How long have you been married? Sorry for asking because you two look young."

Ray thought to clear the misunderstanding, because there is no way she will marry this blonde woman, but was surprised upon hearing the blondie's answer.

"A year." Nami replied, well a little lie won't be a harm, she thought. Ray looked at her in disbelieved. She shook her head slightly telling the other woman to just follow her. '_She's going to kill me after this_'

"Oh, new married." The old woman said cheerily.

"Yes." Nami said ignoring the model's subtle glare.

"But you look like a woman."

Nami turned her gaze to the little boy who sat beside her mother. She glanced at Ray and saw the woman lifting an eyebrow at her giving you-answer-that look. She lowered her tone and replied. "Of course I'm a man." She crossed her leg the way a man does and grabbed Ray's waist pulling her closer.

Ray was surprised when the blondie pulled her body against her. She turned her gaze narrowing her eyes. The blondie gave a small nod toward the family. If the blondie wants to play then she will gladly join in her game. She put a smile on her face and turned to the family in front of them. "Of course he is a man. He is my husband."

Nami cleared her throat before nodding her head. She offered a smile at the family. She glanced at Ray when the other woman leaned against her and put a hand on her thigh.

"But you don't have beard. My father has beard."

Nami kept her smile although at moment she wants to smack the boy's head. "I don't like to grow beard." She saw the boy just tilted his head aside. She was glad the daughter pushed her son inside.

"Do you have children?" The daughter asked.

"Children?" Ray and Nami said at once and looked at each other.

"We…no, we don't." Nami said.

"We tried but," Ray shrugged her shoulders a little. "Right honey?"

Nami turned her head and saw the model looking at her smiling. "Yes, we, have tried." She said to their host before glancing at Ray. Who would have thought the arrogant model can act too.

"Maybe you should try my mother's drink." The daughter suggested.

"Drink?" Ray repeated before turning to the blondie. The blonde woman looked at her in confused too.

"Wait here." The old woman said and got up walking inside.

Moment later, Nami and Ray were staring down at green liquid. They then looked at each other before lifting their gaze. Nami licked her lips before asking. "Uh, it looks…what is this?"

"Mostly vegetables and herbs. And our family's secret recipe." The old woman said proudly.

"Secret recipe, that's…wow." Nami forced a smile glancing at Ray. The other woman grimaced slightly.

"My daughter drink it every day and gave birth six children." The old woman added.

"Six!?" Nami and Ray dropped their jaws. The daughter nodded smiling widely.

"It's very effective for fertility. Every woman in this town will ask for the drink after they get married."

Nami gulped and feels Ray squeezed her thigh. This is going out of control. What should they do now? From the corner of her eyes she saw Ray looked at her shaking her head slightly. "We, uh, really appreciate it but, uh…"

"I don't think we need…" Ray said but the old woman cut her off.

"Try it. And trust me it will soon work."

"That's…amazing." Nami said and held back a cry when Ray pinched her thigh. "Maybe, you should drink it."

Ray quickly turned her head to the blondie glaring. She leaned a little and whispered. "You want to die?"

Nami offered a smile to their host before whispering back. "Just drink it a little, or pretend to."

"Like hell I will."

"She's shy." Nami said to the host and said between her fake cough. "Just drink it."

"Why don't you drink it yourself?" Ray turned to the blondie. She didn't care if their host saw them arguing.

Nami offered another smile before whispering back. "Because you're woman, and women do birth thing."

Ray glared at the blondie. She will definitely kill this blonde woman, and her manager. '_Ughh!_' She turned her gaze and saw the host smiling encouraging her. She looked at the drink and reluctantly took the glass.

"Come on babe you can do it." Nami encouraged the model. Although she saw a smile on Ray's face but that was a death gaze on her eyes. She saw Ray tried to not grimace as she brought the glass to her mouth.

Ray gulped holding her breath. She thought to just pretend drinking but when she felt the other woman's hand on her thigh, she gulped the liquid down.

"See, you can do it." Nami said caressing the model's thigh unconsciously and smiled as the host clapped their hands. She kept her gaze ahead for she was sure she would meet a death glare from Ray.

Ray clenched her fists as the viscous liquid slid down her throat leaving bitter taste in her mouth. '_What a disgusting drink!_' Seeing the blonde smiling brightly she tightened her fist. Oh no, she would make sure she wasn't the only one who has this mishap. She pulled the corner of her lips up forcing a bright smile and said to their host. "You have something for my husband too?"

Nami's smile vanished upon hearing the question. She turned to Ray but the other woman ignored her.

"Oh, he can drink it too. It works faster if both the wife and husband have it." The old woman said.

"Really?" Ray cheered up. She then turned to the woman beside her grinning. "You hear that? You should drink this too."

Nami shook her head in horror. Ray took her hand and handed the glass. There was a devilish smile on her face. She should know this will happen eventually.

"You can do it. You want a baby right?" Ray hooked her arm to the blondie's. She ignored the blondie's subtle glare and cocked her head. "Our baby."

Nami forced a smile as she brought the glass to her mouth. She clenched her fist when nasty smell filled her nostrils. No wonder Ray looked like she wants to puke after gulp this drink.

"Come on Kay, for our baby." Ray encouraged the blondie.

Nami mumbled a curse before drink the liquid. She thought to throw it out but gulped it when Ray threw both arms around her shoulders hugging her.

"That's my Kay!"

Nami forced out a laugh as the old woman and her daughter clapping their hands praising her. She turned her head when Ray finally leaned off a little but still holding her shoulder. Ray was grinning widely at her. She feels blush on her cheeks either from their hugging or the disgusting drink. '_I shouldn't make a lie_'

* * *

They thanked the man before getting out the car. They bowed slightly and watched as the minicar drove away. Nami then held her stomach. "I think I will puke."

"Me too." Ray said rubbing her belly. "That was disgusting."

"Yeah." Nami agreed but then let out a cry when Ray punched her shoulder lightly. "What?"

"That's because of your stupid lie."

"Well, I thought it won't be a harm." Nami regretted saying it too. "Anyway, I need drink. You?"

"Me too. I still taste its bitter." Ray grimaced and followed the blondie inside the hotel.

Ray gulped her cocktail and sighed in relieved. Finally she could erase the bitter taste in her mouth. "I love this drink."

Nami gulped her cocktail and chuckled. "Seriously, is that drink really effective?"

Ray giggled and replied. "Maybe you should try yourself." She giggled when the blondie pulled her upper lip up in a snarl.

"You too." Nami teased back.

"Well I can't without you." Ray replied but then eyes widened realizing her word. She cursed mentally and shifted on her chair. Blush slowly ran up her cheeks. She stole a glance toward the blondie and saw she was blushing as well. '_Stupid you Ray_'

Nami gulped the liqueur and cleared her throat. She couldn't help but remembering their hug earlier. They had played as a couple, a married couple! And the family believed it. Maybe she could become a great actress someday. She shook her head. '_No, no, that wasn't the problem_' She glanced toward Ray and saw her blushing.

For a while they just sat in awkward silence. Nami then broke the silence. "Wanna play a game?"

Ray turned to the blondie. "Game?"

"Yup, we drink and say the craziest thing we've ever done."

Ray chuckled lightly. "That isn't good."

"Why, you scared?" Nami challenged the model and saw the woman smirked.

"Bring it."

After the bartender brought their bottle and glass they started the game. It was Nami first.

Nami took a gulp and said. "I broke my brother's nose three times."

Ray let out a giggle taking the glass. After a gulp she said. "I made my teacher cry almost every day."

Nami let out a laugh. "Could imagine it." She then took the glass from Ray. "I got arrested once for fighting when I was in high school."

Ray laughed and took the glass from the blondie. "I see." For her surprise she enjoyed their little game. She leaned an elbow at the counter top facing the blondie. "I scowled at a famous photographer and made him lost his job."

Nami burst into laugh. "Shouldn't surprise. Poor him."

Ray shrugged her shoulder. "His fault." She leaned against the counter gazing at the laughing photographer. She didn't want to admit it but she likes the way the blondie laugh, and her dimples.

Nami poured another round and took a gulp. Perhaps it was the disgusting drink that she feels the alcohol work fast. "I punched a man who gave me flower at valentine's day."

Ray slapped the counter top with her palm as she burst into laugh. The blonde photographer also laughed. "Seriously? You punched him?" She let out another laugh.

"Yeah, and he cried running away. After that he would run away every time we meet." Nami said and saw the model woman laughed louder. This was the first time she saw the arrogant model laugh.

Ray wiped tear from her eyes. "Why did you punch him? He bought a flower for you." She saw the blondie crinkled her nose a little shrugging.

"I don't like flowers."

Ray put her chin on her palm staring at the blondie. The blondie turned her gaze away. "You shouldn't punch him." She let out a giggle as the blondie chuckled. "My turn." She reached for the glass and gulped the drink. She waited until the blondie turn her gaze to her and said. "I kissed a girl."

Sounds of electric guitar filled the bar and soon thud sounds from bass drum followed. Nami looked at band group on stage before turning to Ray. "What? I can't hear you."

"I, kissed, a girl." Ray said a little louder.

"What!?" Nami leaned toward Ray. The loud music makes her couldn't catch what the model said. "Said it louder!"

Sighing Ray put the glass down on counter top. She then reached for the blondie's jacket collar pulling her closer.

Nami's eyes bugged out in surprised as she felt Ray's lips on her. She froze from head to toe. Her eyes locked into Ray's deep brown eyes. And in a count of three her eyelids slid down and she saw blackness.

"Kay! Are you alright!?"

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading this one. See you again :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! Very happy :D shaz-kay (sorry your name won't appear with dots), I'm sure bcause of the shock XD glad you like the funny scenes, you're welcome :) chichay, you're pissed, but glad you're cheered up bcause of their kiss ;D AceLey, thanks for the praising, glad you love the story and their fake married couple XD janedoee, you'll find it later ;) sorry I can't post fast as before have a lot right now :( but I promise to update as fast as I can, haha maybe not million, but you'll know why ;) fyee, happy to hear from you again, yeah want to make it different, glad you like their funny and sweet moments ;) oneyugigirl, finally you showed up hahaha kidding, but thanks ;) No, not senpai, thanks for telling the other :) Chiqinna, thank you for favoriting this one, glad you like it, I'll see for the 'moment' ;)**

**Okay, your update, hope you'll like it. All mistakes are mine, and I don't own Mendol.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Nami raised a hand to cover her head from light rain while covering her camera with handkerchief. "Why it's raining?" She ran toward hotel entrance walking inside. The lobby clock showed a half past six. She has an hour and half before they leave for today's photo shoot. She headed lobby lounge and took a chair near window. She put her camera and breakfast on the table. The hotel has breakfast service but she bought bread and coffee on her way back to hotel. She woke up early this morning and decided to have a walk. She opened the coffee can and was about to drink when she caught a figure at another table. It was the model. Ray sat facing the window so she didn't notice her. Ray was staring at the window, phone in her hand. '_What is she doing here?_' She couldn't help but wondering. She then took her camera and took some shots. Lowering her camera she gazed at the model. She blushed slightly remembering their kiss last night. They had kissed!

'_Oh my goodness_' She took a long breath and shook her head trying to erase the memory. However, the feel of the other woman's lips against her filled her head. Unconsciously she lifted a hand and touched her lips.

"Morning, honey."

Nami was startled when she heard a perky voice in her ear. She quickly caught her camera as it slid out from her hand. She turned her head and found the model was standing beside her chair, smiling. "You scared the hell out of me." She said to the smiling woman rubbing her chest. "I could have heart attack you know."

Ray giggled and took a chair beside the blondie. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dreaming."

"I'm not dreaming." Nami put the camera on table as the model sat down beside her crossing a leg over another.

"You're blushing." Ray put an elbow on the table facing the blondie.

"I'm just back from walk." Nami said quickly avoiding the model's gaze. She grabbed the coffee can drinking her morning coffee. She feels her cheeks warmer under Ray's gaze.

"That's a shame, I thought you're blushing because of the kiss." She saw the blondie's eyes widened and she started to cough. "Are you alright?" She pressed her lips together.

"I'm fine." Nami said between her cough.

"You should be careful." Ray said holding back a chuckle as the blondie took a deep breath nodding. Her cheeks still flushed. She found it cute when the blondie blush.

Still avoiding Ray's eyes Nami said. "Thanks, for last night."

"For kissing you?" Ray couldn't help but teased the blondie.

"What?" Nami finally turned her gaze. "I meant for helping me to my room."

"I'm your wife." Ray shrugged a little. She then added when the blondie narrowed her eyes at her. "No need to thank me, it's the crew."

"Oh damn," Nami palmed her head. Her assistant will tease. She lifted her gaze when she heard giggle.

"Just kidding, it's my makeup artist."

Nami dropped her jaw as the model started to laugh. "Are you putting me on? Oh god, Ray."

Ray just laughed upon seeing the frustrated blondie. "What happens to you today?"

"Nothing." Nami turned her gaze away. She then took a gulp of her coffee.

Ray watched as the blondie has her breakfast. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you just passed out last night." She noticed the blondie's eyes went wider a little. "So, I was worried a little. Wait," Ray then leaned a little toward the blondie. "Is it because of the kiss?"

"What?" Nami turned her head but then looked away. "No, I just…"

"You just?"

"I was just…tired." Nami said biting her bread. '_Why did she have to bring up the kiss?_'

"Oh," Ray decided to buy the excuse. "Well, glad to see you're fine now. I've to go or my manager would think I'm missing, _again_."

Nami chuckled lightly as the model rose from her chair.

"See you later, and don't be late."

Nami turned her head when Ray put a hand on her shoulder but was surprised to find the other woman's face close to her. Too close that she could feel Ray's warm breath on her cheek and smelled her vanilla scent.

"I'm looking forward to our next game. See you later, _honey_."

A deep blush ran up Nami's cheeks as Ray gave a wink squeezing her shoulder. She finally could let out a breath when the model left but after gave her a bright smile. Suddenly the big lounge was too warm, no, too hot for her likes. "What was that?"

* * *

The next day, they have photo shoot at beach. Finished the first session Ray approached their tent. She took a bottle of water from Jiro and quenched her thirst. It was getting warm now, seems summer has come. As soon as she sat down on a folding chair her manager approached her.

"You tired?"

"I'm fine." Ray replied simply.

"I got contact from them this morning. This is your new schedule."

Ray took the schedule from him and eyed the paper. "I have two?"

"Yes, they ask for your appearance. But we can decline it if you want…"

"No, it's okay, I don't mind." Ray cut him off. She took another gulp of water before adding. "So these two are the last, right?"

"Yes." Sarukawa nodded and took the paper from the model.

"Okay." She nodded to her manager.

"You sure you won't take vacation?" He put the paper inside his folder. "You have been doing work from last year. You didn't even take holiday for new year."

"I told you before I don't need vacation." Ray crossed her legs ignoring her manager's worried eyes.

"You know I'm…"

"I know." Ray cut him and finally turned her gaze. "But you don't need to worry about me."

"Okay." Sarukawa sighed. He glanced at his model before leaving her.

Ray let out a sigh, put the bottle on folding table beside her and stood up. Nami took her camera and watched as Ray walked toward the crew. She has noticed the model let out a small sigh. Although Ray didn't show it she could tell the model was tired. For what she heard the other woman has tight schedule. She only stay for three weeks but has interview, photo shoot, advertisement shoot, recording and show. It seems being a top model has its own price.

Nami directed her assistant and crew starting the last session. She then approached the waiting model. Ray was wearing loose white shirt hem tied on her waist and white short pants. She lifted her camera and took full body shot. She then moved closer to take close up as Ray took her sunglasses and put it up. "Good." She moved to Ray's side as the other woman turned her body a little. "Very nice."

Ray lifted both hands to her neck tilting her head up. "You do have poor vocab you know."

"What do you mean?" Nami said while moving closer taking another shots.

"Good, nice, very nice, and nice again." Ray pulled her hair to one side lowering her gaze.

Nami let out a chuckle pushing shutter button. "You have better words?"

"Bravo," Ray lifted her shoulder. "Marvelous," She put a finger over her mouth. "Amazing," She winked. "Fantastic."

Nami took every expressions. "That's fantastic." She couldn't help but chuckled lightly, but keeping her finger on shutter button, as Ray shrugged her shoulder in pleased wriggling her brows.

Nami took another camera from her assistant while the model was changing her clothes. She knitted her brows as her assistant let out a small whistle. She followed his gaze and saw Ray took off her shirt revealing the red color bikini, although she has white sarong around her waist. Their eyes met and Ray gave a small smirk at her. She quickly looked back to her camera blowing out a breath.

"Oh man,"

Nami rolled her eyes and smacked her assistant's head. "We're working right now." This was the reason she doesn't do gravure shoot. This wasn't a gravure shoot but the sponsor insisted the beach session so she has no other choice but to follow their request.

"I know geez, but she's sexy, isn't she? Oh sorry, I forgot you're a woman."

Nami punched her assistant's arm and pushed him back to work. "Back to work." She chuckled when he winked nodding his head toward the model. Shaking her head Nami approached the model. "Ready?" When the model nodded she raised her camera. She stepped backward taking full body shot. After some shot she turned to her assistant. "Bring the wind on."

"That's nice, marvelous." Nami pushed shutter button as Ray put hands over her head looking aside. She stepped closer to take close up. She could notice small smile on the other woman's lips. She pressed her lips together and bent her knees a little.

"I see you have new vocab." Ray said pulling her hair up and turned her body aside keeping her gaze at the camera.

"Someone's complaining."

Ray let out a giggle before changing her pose. "You must thank the person then."

"I plan to." Nami took a step back pushing the button. She moved to Ray's side and was about to take shot when she felt pain from her foot. "Ittee!" She looked down and saw a small crab biting her toes. "Aw, aw," She wagged her leg but the small animal won't release her toes.

Ray was confused when the photographer let out a cry but then she saw small crab on her foot. Seeing the blonde woman hopped while wagging her leg she couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Ittettette…" Nami hopped backward however she stumbled over a dry tree trunk. "Ittai." She shot a glare toward her assistant and the other crew as they burst into laugh. She reached for the crab and took it away. She let out a small cry throwing the animal behind her. "My toes." She shouldn't wear sandals.

Nami lifted her gaze when she heard certain laughter. Ray held her stomach as she laughed. Her lips curled up slightly upon seeing the arrogant woman laughed so free, just like the night before at the bar. She put her pain aside and raised her camera. She pushed her body up and pushed the shutter button. She lowered her camera staring at the laughing woman before her.

"It wasn't good for laughing at someone's mishap you know."

Ray tried to hold back her laughter wiping tear from her eyes. "Sorry." Her eyes then widened when the blondie threw something toward her. "Kay!"

Nami let out a laugh seeing the model jumped aside screaming.

Ray looked down but found small twig instead of crab. She then ran toward the laughing blondie.

But Nami was fast. She moved aside when the model tried to punch her shoulder.

"Kay!" Ray grabbed the blondie's jacket pulling her back.

"Aw! Sorry!" Nami cried as Ray pinched her forearm. "Hey, I'm sorry!"

"That's for teasing me."

"Sorry." Nami rubbed her forearm still laughing. From the corner of her eyes she noticed the crew was staring at them. She cleared her throat and saw the model also blushing slightly. "Okay, let's start again." She ignored her assistant's grin.

Ray stretched her legs. She was sitting on the white sand. She tilted her head aside as the photographer approached her. And then drew a knee up and put an elbow leaning against it.

"Nice." Nami pushed the shutter button before moving to the model's front as Ray leaned back on her elbows. After some shots she stood up and took from up angle. "Excuse me."

Ray watched as the photographer hung her camera on her neck and took something from her pants pocket. A hair band. Ray sat up as the photographer squatted beside her. She looked at the blondie's eyes as she leaned toward her tying her hair in one-sided. She noticed a sweet scent the sea breeze brings against her face. The blondie's perfume. She never noticed the blondie wear perfume before. It was sweet, she guessed flower perfume. She held back a smile as their eyes met but the blondie quickly dropped her gaze and stood up. But she caught the hint of blush on her cheeks.

Nami cleared her throat lifting her camera. She always did her job professionally but with this model she found so many things distraught her. She shook her head mentally and started to take shot. She focused her attention back to her job, not the model.

Nami was checking the pictures while Jiro fixed Ray's makeup. After checked the picture she took a bottle of water from her assistant. She handed the bottle to him and took her camera. She was about to approach the model when small drop of water fell on her face. And soon it starts to rain. She told the crew to bring all the equipment to tent and turned to the model. She knitted her brows upon seeing Ray lifted her face.

"Wait," Nami stopped the makeup artist when he ran toward Ray bringing umbrella and towel. Although the man was confused but he stopped and stepped back. "Thanks." She said to her assistant as he put umbrella up for her. She then raised her camera and pushed the shutter button. Ray still kept her face up lifting both hands on her side. She zoomed-up when Ray finally lowered her head and looked aside. There was something different with the other woman but she couldn't tell what. After some shots she nodded toward the makeup artist and headed the tent, but after stole a glance toward Ray.

Ray dried her hair with towel. She has changed her clothes to a Jeans and button shirt. They were inside a small café, waiting for the heavy rain to stop. Put the towel on her shoulder she took a chair. "Give me charger." She said to her makeup artist.

"I, uh, forgot..." Jiro said hesitantly.

"What do you mean you don't bring it? You know I'll need it." Ray raised her tone. "Bring me water." She let out a frustration sigh. However, her anger rose again as he dropped the glass and it shattered on floor around her. "What are you doing!?" She yelled at her makeup artist. "God's sake, get out of the way." She pushed the man aside and walked toward the other table.

Nami turned around when she heard a yell and saw the model was yelling at her makeup artist. She watched Ray pushed the poor man and glared to another crew. '_Here comes again_' She handed the tablet in her hand to her assistant approaching the model. She saw Ray's manager also walked toward the angry model but then stopped when he noticed her. She gave a light nod to Ray's manager walking toward the model.

"What's happening?" Nami asked the model. Ray kept her gaze at the window.

"Nothing."

Nami let out a sigh and added. "Look, we do this job together. You, me and the other crew, we're doing this together. So I hope…"

"I know." Ray finally looked up at the photographer. She lifted and eyebrow at the blondie hoping she will leave her alone. But the blondie leaned down and took her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You're bleeding."

Ray dropped her gaze and saw a small cut on the back of her right hand. She was too frustrated with her makeup artist's clumsiness that she didn't notice the cut. The blondie took a chair beside her still holding her right hand. "What are you doing?" She asked as the blondie took her handkerchief wiping the blood off. The blondie then took a band-aid from her pants pocket and apply it over the cut.

"There you go. You should be careful."

For a moment she feels her heart fluttered when the blondie lifted her gaze and smiled a little at her. This was the second time the blondie makes her heart fluttered. She dropped her gaze when the blondie unconsciously ran her thumb over the sticker. "Thanks." When the other woman released her hand she feels lost a little.

"You're welcome. Are you okay?"

The blondie's voice broke her thought. She pulled the corner of her lips up. "Why, you're worried about me? What a kind husband I have."

Nami let out a small chuckle at the joke. "Stop it. They will think we're married." She glanced at the crew before looking back at Ray. Ray was grinning a little. "Seems you're alright now."

"I'm sorry."

Nami knitted her brows slightly. She was taken back hearing the apology. This was the first time the arrogant model apologize. She has actually thought the woman never know such word exist in this world.

"I guessed, I'm tired, a little."

"You can have some rest after we get back."

Ray let out a giggle. "Yes honey."

"Seriously, stop it or I'm off." Nami pushed her body up but Ray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to sit.

"Sorry." Ray said between her giggle. She took a breath and stretched her arms out.

Nami glanced at the model but quickly looked away. She could feel Ray's gaze on her. Suddenly she was embarrassed under her gaze. "You're staring." She managed a calm voice.

"That was your first, wasn't it?"

"What?" Nami turned to Ray in confused.

"The kiss."

Nami moved her gaze to window before them clearing her throat a little. "Of course, no." She lied. Her ears flushed from embarrassment. '_Whatever with the blushing thing lately?_'

Ray bit her bottom lip to hold back from grin as the blondie fidgeted on her seat. "Oh, so, you've ever kissed a girl before."

"What!?" Nami cleared her throat as some of the crew glanced toward them. "No."

"You said it wasn't your first."

"I meant…I," When Ray started to laugh she huffed shaking her head. "Geez you teased me again. Fine, it's okay. I won't mind. But don't blame me for doing the same."

Ray let out another laugh as the blondie got up pushing the chair back against table. "I can't wait." She laughed when the blondie shook her head but smiling.

"Okay, see you later. Tell me if you need anything." Nami said but then added quickly. "Well you have your manager, but, I meant…"

Ray giggled upon seeing the blondie stammering. "Thank you. See you tonight."

"Yah," Nami replied, unaware of the word. She let out a breath leaving the table.

Ray watched as the blondie walked toward the crew. She shook her head a little and couldn't help but smiling. How can this blondie lighten up her mood? she wonders.

* * *

"Yes, everything's going well, why?" Nami thanked the bartender and took a small gulp. She was inside hotel bar talking with her best friend. Hinata called her this evening and she asked about the photo shoot. "No, we didn't, at first yes…No way." She let out a giggle before adding. "We're leaving tomorrow…yeah. Omiyage? Again? I bought the last time…Fine. Okay, say hello to Asahi and Marilyn…yeah, Shachou too…Okay, see ya." She cut the line and laid her phone on the counter top before drinking her drink scanning the bar. It wasn't crowded tonight.

"Hi _honey_."

Nami gulped the liqueur and coughed a little when she felt warm breath against her ear. "Can you stop that?" She rubbed her chest.

Ray leaned back and giggled. She then took a chair next to the blondie. After ordered her drink she turned to the blondie. "Sorry for making you wait."

"I'm not waiting you." Nami replied but in a joke. Ray let out another giggle and took her drink from the bartender.

"That's a shame." Ray took a gulp of her drink. She heard the blondie chuckle.

"How's your hand?"

"It's alright. Thank you by the way." Ray replied and saw the blondie nodded. "I see you bring your camera with you."

Nami took the camera holding it in her hand. "I took some photos here."

"Can I see it?"

"It's film." She said but handed the camera to Ray.

"Oh," Ray eyed the camera. "How long have you been a photographer? If I may ask."

"Six." Nami answered before taking small gulp.

"Six? Wait, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-three? But you're a professional photographer." She thought the blondie was around her age.

"Hey, I feel insult here."

Ray let out a giggle before replying. "No, sorry, I meant, you're just twenty-three,"

"And?"

"And, you are charged in big job."

"I joined Kamonohashi since I was in high school. Well, I love photography and one day Shachou came to meet me and offered the job."

"How did she know you?" Ray leaned against the counter facing the blondie.

"I used to send my pics to photo contest. And she was one of the jury of the contest I sent my pic." Nami twirled her ume liqueur.

"I see." Ray was surprised actually to know that the blonde woman could do her job professionally in such young age. "So, you still send your pictures to contest now?"

Nami shook her head. "No."

"Why?" She was suddenly interested to hear the blondie's story.

Nami shrugged her shoulder pressing her lips together. "I can't find a beautiful picture, a perfect picture." She turned to Ray and saw the model smiling a little. "What about you?"

"Me?" Ray gulped her drink before turning back to the blondie.

"How old are you? Thirty?"

Ray sent a punch to the blondie's forearm. The blondie laughed rubbing her forearm. "I'm twenty-five."

"Twenty-five? You're only twenty-five and surprised I'm twenty-three?"

"But older than you."

"Just two." Nami returned.

"Three this year. But still." Ray shrugged and giggled.

"Whatever. So, it means you started the job when you were in high school too."

Ray took a small breath before replying. "Yup, same like you." She raised her glass.

Nami mirrored the model raising her glass to meet Ray's and emptied it. She turned her head when Ray lifted her camera and took her picture. "Hey,"

Ray held the camera away from the blondie. "I'll take your photo."

"No, I don't like being the model."

"Yes." She lowered the camera when the blondie put a hand to cover her face. "Kay." Smiling she lifted the camera again. "Give me smile."

Nami pulled the corner of her lips up forcing a smile. She got used to the nickname now, well it was just a nickname, she thought.

"Not cute."

"Thanks geez." Nami snarled at the photographer-wanna-be-model beside her.

Ray chuckled and looked down at the camera. "I can't see the preview."

"I told you it's film."

Ray put the camera on the counter and pulled out her phone. "Look here."

"Again." Nami groaned but reluctantly looked at Ray's phone's camera.

Ray giggled when the blondie make a pout face, pulled her upper lip in a snarl before lifting an eyebrow up smirking.

"Okay photographer?"

Ray chuckled, put a thumb up. She laughed when the blondie wriggled her brows. "Last one."

"No." Nami shook her head.

"I promise this is the last." Ray took the blondie's hand when she raised it to cover her face. "You're shy."

"I'm not shy." But her cheeks start to flush from embarrassment. "Last." She took a breath, to calm herself, and pulled the corner of her lips up in a smile.

Ray touched the circular on phone screen taking picture. She then moved her gaze to her 'model'. She brought a hand up and pushed blonde locks aside. For moment they just stared at each other. She couldn't help but touched the blondie's cheek. Looking into the blondie's brown eyes she feels something slowly rose inside her chest. Something warm.

Nami unconsciously held her breath when Ray trailed her fingers over her cheek. She couldn't move and just stared into her deep brown eyes. A buzz from the counter finally broke her frozen. She let out a breath clearing her throat. Ray pulled back her hand and took her glass.

"I've to go." Nami put her phone inside her jacket pocket and got up. "Thanks." She bent her neck as Ray hangs the camera on her neck. She thought to turn around but the other woman still holding the strap in her hands. Her eyes widened when Ray pulled her closer.

"See you tomorrow."

Nami couldn't say a word as she breathed in the other woman's sweet breath, from her cocktail. She will undoubtedly faint again if… She dropped her gaze and saw Ray bit her bottom lip. She quickly brought her gaze up and inhaled. "Sure." When Ray released the strap she quickly turned around heading toward door, half running.

Ray watched as the blondie left hurriedly and couldn't help but giggled. She then looked down at her phone on counter, at the blondie's picture. The blondie was cute when she blushed. She can't wait for their photo shoot again, now with she knows the blondie's secret, which is shy. '_Wait, what?_'

Ray wrinkled her brows. She can't wait to meet the blonde woman who has annoyed her at their first meeting? She shook her head and let out a chuckle. But she must admit that she enjoyed the photo shoot. It has been years since she feels it. And it was because of this blonde woman.

Ray leaned on her elbow and trailed a finger over the blondie's smiling picture.

* * *

Okay, no kiss here but still hoping you like it. See you again :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I was amazed by the reviews thank you! Sorbetto, you should read ch 6 & this one then ;) I think 'I Kissed A Girl' is perfect thanks ;D chichay, your radar was back now ;D don't worry you'll find it on later chaps ;) noahminami, glad you like it :) fyee, thanks for reviewing, you're very welcome ;D Kei Aruto, thank you for leaving review (thanks to oneyugigirl ;) ), happy to know you like the stories, yes trust me have experienced that twice before so never hate someone XD shaz-kay, yah she's kind of tsundere and she will love to tease Nami XD Chiqinna, glad you like it :) for SC you should read the summary first xD k, thanks ;) janedoee, what happens to your account :D yah, very happy thanks to my fren oneyugigirl for telling the other, oh you know me well then XD that's uh...secret haha you're welcome ;) oneyugigirl (theblueknight), I meant on review page just kidding anyway, see what you've done to my fic XD many thanks, glad you like their interaction, just a little plan ;) AceLey, glad you like the sweet moment, I'll see for the kiss scene ;)**

**Okay, wow, sorry for long introduction XD usually I'd only say thank you for the reviews if it's more than five, but this time because you have made time for review so I thought have to reply :) Hope you'll like this chap too. I own nothing from Mendol.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nami stretched her arm out and grabbed her phone turning off the alarm. Letting out a groan she snuggled further against the mattress. She was in her apartment now. They have finished the photo shoot and went back to Tokyo. She didn't want to get up yet but unfortunately she has work today. Photo shoot at studio. She pushed the blanket off and got out from bed. She headed to bathroom and brushed her teeth. After finished her morning routine, she dressed up, took key and bag, and omiyage for her coworker, leaving her room.

Thirty minutes later, Nami parked her motorbike and headed elevator. She pushed the office door open and saw Asahi and Marilyn at Hinata's desk. Didn't they have a job to do? She shook her head slightly approaching them. "Morning," She quickly covered her ears as her best friends squealing approaching her.

"Nami!" Asahi squealed.

"You're back!" Hinata grabbed her photographer friend's arm looking at the bag in her hand. "My omiyage, my omiyage, where's my omiyage?"

Nami rolled her eyes playfully. "You're care about your omiyage more than me?" She said jokingly but handed the omiyage bag to Hinata.

"Welcome back Nami." Asahi said.

Nami leaned her head back when Hinata and Asahi trying to kiss her cheek. "Just take your omiyage." She said to the cheery woman. She turned her head when another hand took her arm.

"So?"

"So?" Nami repeated Marilyn's question. The older woman wriggled her brows smiling widely. "So what?"

"You know what." Asahi and Hinata forgot their omiyage immediately.

Nami let out a groan as Marilyn and Asahi took her to Hinata's desk. Hinata put the omiyage on her desk and took a chair for her. The three then sat around her like children waiting for their mother to read a story. "What?"

Asahi groaned, Hinata rolled her eyes and Marilyn folded her arms. As the older and leader Marilyn drew her chair closer to the photographer and said in a duh tone. "Your _trip_ of course."

"We finished the photo shoot." Nami replied but then saw the three sighing. "It's true."

Asahi threw an arm over Nami's shoulder leaning closer. "We know you'd do your job professionally, no doubt,"

Hinata and Marilyn nodded in agreement and Asahi continued. "But, what about _you_ and _her_?"

Nami saw the model gave a nod with her head and sighed. She should know they would ask about her and the charismatic model. She forgot that women do like gossip, except her of course. "Well," She saw the three leaned closer toward her waiting. "We're doing fine."

"Fine? You mean…?" Hinata waved her hand lifting her head to encourage her blonde friend.

"Like…?" Marilyn added.

Nami rolled her eyes before replying. "We just do our job, really?" She added when the three groaned in disappointment. "What are you expecting? It wasn't like we would do kiss or…" She shut her mouth close, eyes widened a little. '_Shit_'

"You what!?" Hinata and Marilyn gasped.

"You two kissed!?" Asahi's eyes bugged out in surprised.

Nami let out a nervous laugh shaking her head. "No, way." She lied. "She hates me, we're arguing all the time, remember?" Her face was starting to blush under Marilyn's skeptic gaze. "We're like cat and dog. Yes, she's the dog and I'm the cat. No, she's the cat and I'm the dog. We're always fighting, all the time."

"Really?" Marilyn still has her suspicious gaze.

"Yah," Nami nodded. "You know she always annoyed me." She knitted her brows as the three sighed in disappointment. She was glad when Shachou walked out from her office room. "Shachou," Nami took the chance leaving the group. She approached Shachou.

"I see you're back. How's the job?"

"We have studio shoot left. We'll have it tomorrow." Nami reported. Shachou nodded her head and then narrowed her eyes a little.

"You didn't make any trouble, did you?"

"No." She put a palm up shaking her head. "I didn't make her angry." Well at first when they get trapped at their first day but after that they didn't have quarrel.

"Good." Shachou smiled in pleased. "Seems like she's very pleased with your job."

Nami wrinkled her brows in confused. "She likes my job?"

"Do you think why you're joining her project?" Shachou leaned closer to her favorite photographer. "The model herself changed the photographer to _you_."

Nami looked down at Shachou's finger on her chest and lifted her gaze to see Shachou winked at her. Shachou then patted her shoulder.

"Well done."

Nami watched as Shachou walked toward the doorway. '_Wait, Ray changed the photographer to me?_' She tilted her head aside wondering. '_Why? Didn't she hate me?_'

* * *

Ray typed quickly and sent the message as they walked toward studio. Today she will have the last photo shoot for her photo book project. She put her phone inside her pants back pocket following after her manager inside the studio. She scanned the studio looking for the photographer but didn't see her. '_Where's she?_' She sighed softly at the thought the blondie was late again. She was about to follow her makeup artist when she heard the blondie's voice. Her lips curled up in a smile as she found the blondie. She was holding umbrella light directing one of the crew.

Nami was talking with the Ray's manager. "Okay, I'll manage for next week." After the photo shoot finish she will have to do photo edit and the manager asked if she can give the sample next week.

"Thank you so much."

Nami offered a smile as the manager took her hand and shook it vigorously. "I only do my job."

"I shall thank you, anyway. I never see her so much lively before, like she's really enjoying it." He pressed his lips together tilted his head before looking back at the photographer. "Thanks to you."

"I just do my job." Nami repeated her words. It seems like everyone knows the model was pleased with her job except her. After the manager left her, Nami took the light meter but dropped it when certain voice greeted her. She turned around and stepped back for the model was standing right behind her. "Ray,"

Ray took the light meter from table beside them holding it in her hand. "You're here."

Nami folded her arms in front of her chest. "You're expecting me to not come today?"

Ray twirled the tool in her hand. "Quite opposite actually." She leaned closer and smiled when the blondie leaned back away from her. She put the light meter between them still smiling. "Can't wait to see you."

Nami blushed a little upon hearing the word but then lifted an eyebrow at the smiling woman. She reached for the tool but Ray still keeping it in her hand.

Ray watched as the blondie trying to fight from blushing. She then released the tool and leaned back. "See you later photographer."

Nami blew out a breath as Ray turned around for changing her clothes. She looked down at the tool in her hand and couldn't help a smile. When the model finished her changing she took her camera and started the session. Ray wore thigh length strapless red dress, her waved hair was loose over her shoulders. She came closer to the model starting to take shoot.

Ray pulled the corner of her lips up in one-sided smile looking at the camera. She tilted her head aside when the photographer moved to her side. "You're quite today."

Nami took a step closer pushing the shutter button. "I'm thinking for the first word."

"The first word?" Ray asked in confused.

"Yup," Nami bent her knees a little when Ray lowered her head. "You're complaining for the nice series," Ray let out a small giggle. "So, I'm thinking for the other word."

"What about the first thing that comes to you?"

"Okay," Nami moved to the model's front, ready to take another shoot. "Give me your smile." From the viewfinder she saw Ray turned her body aside, lowering her head turning to the camera. A small smile on her face. But the smile was different from the other smiles she has ever seen since she met the other woman. Not kind of 'job smile'. It was an honest, hearty and shy smile, a kind of smile you only give to someone you can trust, someone important enough that you can show yourself.

Nami could only stare through the viewfinder for a moment. She has been doing the job for six years but never for once her model gives her such kind of smile. She inhaled the air before claiming the sight. She then lowered the camera and said to the model. "Beautiful."

Ray turned her body to face the blondie. It was a word she had heard many times before. However, it sounds different when the blondie says it. Suddenly she was shy upon hearing the compliment. "Thank you."

Nami nodded her head offering a smile. She rubbed the nape of her neck nervously. "You're welcome." She gave a light shrug with her shoulder and raised her camera.

Ray put her elbow on the wooden chair back leaning her head against her fist. She then crossed her legs as the photographer kneeled down in front of her. She pulled the corner of her lips up in a bright smile and brought her other hand to her chin.

"Very nice." Nami stood up and took from up angle. Ray had changed her outfits to sleeveless white shirt, knee-length casual brown pants, and her favorite killer high heels. She zoomed-up when Ray tilted her head a little and parted her lips. She must admit the other woman looks sexy and she couldn't help but teased a little. "That's sexy."

Ray winked quickly so the other crew won't see it, although she didn't mind they see it actually, and replied. "Thanks."

Nami let out a small chuckle before changing her position. She took more shoots and then told the crew to bring fans. The wind will make beautiful effect for the model's hair and for it was getting warm, because of the light. She saw Ray let out a small laugh raising her head when the wind blew against her face. She quickly raised her camera taking shoots.

Finished the morning session Nami decided they have lunch break. She approached the crew to talk about the last session. After the talk she took a chair and sat down. She decided to check the pictures while waiting for their bento. She put her laptop on the table before her and inserted the card. Clicking the cursor she copied the pictures to her laptop memory first before launching the preview. She was checking through the pictures when someone took a chair beside her.

"Hey,"

Nami turned her gaze and saw the model herself. "Hey too." She reached over for a bottle of water and offered it to Ray.

"That's very kind of you." Ray said smiling a little.

"You're my model." Nami said simply.

"Oh, I'm _your_ model now?" Ray replied after a gulp.

Nami then realized her word. "I mean…" She stopped when she heard giggle. She cocked her head at the smiling model beside her.

"Anyway," Ray leaned back against the chair brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Is it good?"

Nami nodded looking back at her laptop screen. "Yes."

"Can I see it?" Usually she won't check the pictures for she trusts the photographer. That was why she only did her job with professional photographer.

"Sure." Nami clicked the picture. Ray then moved her chair closer. She kept her gaze at the screen when Ray leaned closer to her. Too close actually. Their shoulders touch each other. She rolled the cursor down trying to not blush when Ray leaned slightly against her shoulder.

"I like it." When the blondie mumbled a 'good' she pressed her lips together. She was aware the blondie was getting nervous. She then turned her head facing the blondie. "I like your job."

Nami turned her head but has to hold her breath when she found Ray was staring at her. "Th-thanks."

Ray offered a small smile. She was telling the truth, she likes the bondie's job. And there are only two photographers she praises for their good and excellent work. "You're very welcome." Her smile grew wider when the blondie starting to blush. "You're blushing again, why, because of me?"

Nami cleared her throat looking away. She cursed herself mentally for blushing. When she heard giggle she shouldered Ray playfully. "Go away."

Ray let out a laugh before adding. "You're cute by the way, when blushing." As she has expected the blondie blushed further.

"Stop it." Nami pushed the laughing model's shoulder clearing her throat again. This woman is really enjoying teasing her. She glanced toward Ray and saw the model covering her mouth with her palm still laughing. Hearing the hearty laugh she couldn't help but chuckled shaking her head.

* * *

Nami was checking pictures in her camera. She has photo shoot today but with Asahi for their next volume magazine.

"Is it okay?" Asahi asked the photographer and stood beside Nami.

Nami raised a thumb up for the model. "Perfect."

"Really?"

"Why not? I'm a professional."

Asahi pushed Nami's shoulder with her elbow pouting. "Not me?"

"Just kidding, of course you're. Don't worry you look fabulous."

"Thank you." Asahi cheered up immediately. They turned their gaze when Nami's assistant and the other staff excused themselves. She lifted her hand when she saw Hinata walked inside the studio. "You've finished your interview?"

Hinata slumped down on chair. "Yeah, tired. Shachou is really planning to kill me. I have to go to four locations in one day, four!" She emphasized the word sighing. "And two is outside Tokyo."

Nami and Asahi just chuckled upon seeing the younger woman grumbling. Nami took a bottle of water handing it to the tired writer. "Here drink this."

"Thank you Nami." Hinata took the bottle and drank half down. She let out a relieved sigh leaning back against the chair. "I see you've finished the shoot."

"Yup, finish." Nami replied and sat on the table near her.

"How about we have dinner together?" Asahi suggested. "It's been a while."

"We have it last week remember?" Nami said.

"_Two_ weeks ago." Hinata corrected.

"Really? I thought last week." Nami tilted her head a little thinking.

"You went for Ray's photo shoot for a week." Asahi reminded her friend.

"Hmm, you enjoyed it so much that couldn't remember another thing huh," Hinata teased.

"Shut up." Nami threw bottle cap toward Hinata.

"Speaking of the model," Asahi gave a nod toward the door. "She's here."

Nami turned around and was surprised to see the model. She got off the table as Ray approached them. Hinata also stood up turning around.

"Did I interrupt your work?"

"No," Nami answered. "We just have little chat."

"Hi, Ray." Asahi and Hinata greeted the charismatic model.

Ray offered a small smile to the model and the writer and turned to the blondie. "I just finished meeting with your Shachou and thought to say hello."

"Oh," Nami mumbled. "Thanks. How are you?" She didn't meet Ray after the last photo shoot.

Ray let out a small giggle. "Still a gentle photographer, I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I see you too."

"Yah." Nami shoved her hand into her pants pocket.

Hinata leaned closer to the taller model beside her whispering. "That's definitely not a quarrel between cat and dog."

"Looks like that way." Asahi whispered back. "Did we miss something?"

"There's only one way to know." Hinata then raised her tone clapping her hands. "Oh no, I forgot!"

Nami turned her gaze to her forgotten best friends. "What's wrong?"

Hinata then took Asahi's arm. "You have waxing appointment today."

Asahi knitted her brows. "No, I don't have. I don't do…aw!"

"Yes, you have." Hinata pinched Asahi's arm and gave a sign with her eyes toward the photographer and model.

Asahi finally got the hint. "Yah, forgot that. I'm sorry but we have to go. See you again Ray."

"Nice meeting you again." Hinata pulled the older woman with her leaving Nami and Ray.

"What about the dinner?" Nami shouted toward her hurried friends.

"Maybe next time." Hinata shouted back.

"They're funny." Ray turned her gaze to the blondie.

"You have no idea."

"Sorry you have to cancel your dinner."

"No," Nami waved her hand. "Just hangout, don't worry. Anyway, how's your work?"

"Seriously, I'd think you're starting to concern about me." Ray giggled as the blondie shot brows up. "I have some left." She then took the camera. "Can I?"

Nami nodded her head. "You do have tight schedule."

"Yes." She lifted the camera and pressed the shutter button. "It's blur. I'd never know how to use this kind of camera."

Nami let out a chuckle approaching the model. "You should keep your arms near your body, like this." She took Ray's forearms and closed the gap between her arms and body. "Try it." She groaned playfully when Ray aimed the camera at her. "Again?"

"You want me to improve, right?"

"Fine." She put a smile on her face when Ray raised the camera again.

"It's better." Ray looked at the preview. "You're right."

"I'm a photographer."

"A shy photographer." Ray lifted her gaze to the blondie.

"I'm not shy."

"Hmm, really?" Ray put the camera back on the table stepping closer to the blondie.

"What are you doing?" Nami's eyes went wider when Ray encircled her arms around her shoulders leaning closer. She held her breath as Ray dropped her gaze to her lips.

"Verify whether you're shy or no." She said leaning in.

Nami pressed her eyes close trying to take a breath. She wants to move her body but couldn't. She will faint again. However, the next moment she heard soft giggle before it turns to laugh. She opened her eyes and saw Ray was laughing. "Ray!"

Ray pulled her arms off when the blondie pushed her shoulder in frustration. "Sorry." The blondie shot a glare toward her but then smiling shyly.

Meanwhile outside the studio, Asahi and Hinata were watching their friend and the charismatic model from behind door.

"Oh my, you see that?" Hinata asked after closed her dropped-jaw.

Asahi nodded, jaw still dropped down from surprise. "Yes."

"What are you doing?"

Asahi closed her dropped-jaw when a voice greeted them. She turned around and saw the man, Ray's makeup artist, behind her. "Uh, nothing."

"Sorry, my name's Jiro."

Asahi took the extended hand. "Asahi." She offered a smile and noticed hint of blush on the man's cheeks.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Ray's makeup artist." Asahi answered in his stead.

"Makeup artist?" Hinata said but then lowered her voice, afraid Nami and Ray will notice their presence. After took a glance toward the studio she turned to the makeup artist. "You are with them right? During the photo shoot."

"Yes, why?" Jiro knitted his brows when the writer grinned widely at him.

* * *

Nami stepped out the elevator and looked to her left and right. The lobby said it was on the right. She then walked to her right through the hotel corridor. Shachou sent her to meet Ray today. There was a paper that needs the model's signature. So here she is in the hotel Ray was staying. She stopped when she found the room. She shifted her bag backside and took the knob pushing the door open. As soon as the door opened sound of piano greeted her. She pushed the door wider walking inside the room. She moved her gaze and found a parlor grand piano at the bottom of the room. Sitting behind the piano was the model, Ray.

Nami closed the door silently and watched as Ray played the instrument. The melody is slow and soft. Ray has her eyes close. Her face. It was different. Perhaps it was because of the melancholy melody, but she looks sad.

Nami unzipped her bag and took her camera. Through the viewfinder she saw Ray tightened her eyes. She pressed the shutter button. '_Is she crying?_' She put her camera back in the bag, took steps forward. Hearing the melody and looking at Ray's face somehow she could feel the sadness. For a while she just stood there, hearing the music.

When the music finally stopped Nami let out a small breath she didn't realize she was holding. She watched as Ray slowly slid her eyelids up. For a moment she caught an expression she never saw on the other woman's face before. But the next second it was gone when Ray turned her gaze to her.

"Kay, hey," Ray was surprised to see the blondie. She didn't realize the blondie came in. She stood up approaching the blondie. "What are you doing here?"

Nami offered a small smile. "Hi, sorry for disturbing your time. There's a paper that needs your sign." She took the file handing it to the model.

"Yah, my manager told me that." Ray took the file from the blondie and read it.

"I don't know you can play." When Ray lifted her gaze looking at her in confused she gave a nod with her head toward the piano.

"Oh, not really good actually."

"You're very good."

"Why, you're amazed?" Ray giggled when the blondie shook her head smiling a little. "You can play?"

"Just a little." Nami tilted her head a little.

"Well, why don't you play one for me?" Ray put the file on table and took the blondie's arm pulling her.

"No, no, I can't. I'm not good, trust me."

"We can't tell until you play. Just one song."

Nami nodded and let out a chuckle when Ray grinning widely. "Don't regret it." She put her camera bag on floor beside the piano.

"I won't." Ray gave a quick wink and saw the blondie shook her head smiling.

Nami took a deep breath stretching her fingers. "Okay." After took a glance toward Ray she touched the keyboard and started to play.

Ray smiled seeing the blondie's fingers moving over the keyboard. It was a slow melody. She was surprised when the blondie starts to sing.

**_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone_**

_**How could this be, you're not here with me**_

_**You never said goodbye, someone tell me why**_

_**Did you have to go, and leave my world so cold…**_

Ray couldn't help but inhaled the air into her lungs as she heard the song. Her smile vanished away immediately.

_**Everyday I sit and ask myself, how did love slip away**_

_**Something whispers in my ear and says**_

_**That you are not alone, I am here with you**_

_**Though you're far away, I am here to stay**_

_**But you are not alone, I am here with you**_

_**Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart…**_

Ray turned her body and looked aside. She took a deep breath as tear slowly comes to her eyes. She glanced at the blondie before looking up at the ceiling. Something starts to rise inside her. '_What is this?_'

Nami moved her hands over the keyboard as she sang the song. She wasn't really good at sing but she likes this song. She always wishes she could be the wind that whispers these words to the person she loves.

_**Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'**_

_**And girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there**_

_**You are not alone, I am here with you**_

_**Though you're far away, I'm here to stay**_

_**You are not alone, I'm here with you…**_

Nami lifted her gaze and saw Ray has turned her body facing the wall. She noticed her shoulders trembling a little.

_**Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart**_

_**You are not alone, I am here with you**_

_**Though you're far away**_

_**I am here to stay…**_

Ray couldn't fight the tear and it starts to run down her cheeks. She didn't know why or where this tear comes from. Hearing the blondie sing the song it just flows out without her permission. Couldn't hold anymore she left her spot and ran toward door.

Nami stopped when Ray suddenly ran leaving the room. "Ray." She quickly rose from the chair and ran after the model. "Ray!" She looked around at the empty corridor. '_Where's she?_' "Ray!"

Ray pushed the restroom door storming inside. She leaned against sink as she let the tear out. '_What is this? Why am I crying? No, you don't cry Ray_' She was confused with herself. It feels like the feeling she has suppressed deep down inside her starts to blow out.

"Are you alright?"

Ray turned her head and saw the blondie was standing beside her. She didn't realize the blondie came in again. She quickly wiped tears on her cheeks and turned around. "I'm fine."

Nami grabbed Ray's wrist as she passed her. "No, you're not." Ray looked aside avoiding her eyes.

"I told you I'm fine. Let me go."

When Ray tried to pull off her hand, she tightened the hold. "No."

Ray turned around to the blondie. She thought to yell at the blondie however, looking at those warm eyes of the other woman, she couldn't hold back tears and burst into cry.

Nami just stood there when Ray started to cry and threw her arms around her. She didn't know what makes Ray cry. '_Is it because of the song?'_ But one thing she knows is she didn't like to see the other woman crying. She didn't like it. So she put her arms around Ray hugging back.

The sun slowly makes its way to horizon leaving warm orange rays between clouds. Nami held her gaze at the sunset view outside. They were inside the room again but remained silent since. It was Ray who broke the silence.

"You won't ask why?"

"Will you tell me if I ask?" Nami turned her gaze when Ray let out a small giggle.

"Maybe not."

After that they fell into silence again. Nami looked back at the window.

Ray took a small breath and said. "You're good you know."

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." She let out a chuckle when Ray nudged her arm but smiling. "Feel better?"

"Better." Ray replied after another breath. She then turned to face the blondie.

Nami's eyes widened a little when Ray approached her and put her arms around her shoulders. Her heart beats faster as Ray stared at her eyes before slowly leaning in. She held her breath expecting the kiss. However, Ray stopped and kissed her cheek instead.

"Thank you." She looked into the blondie's brown eyes. That was when she realized what makes she cry upon hearing the song. She trailed her fingers over the blondie's cheek before leaning back. "My manager will send the paper."

Nami couldn't say any word and watched as the model took the paper walking toward door. But then Ray stopped and turned around.

"See you again Kay."

Nami feels her heart skipped a beat when Ray smiled a hearty smile at her before leaving the room. A small smile tugged on her lips as she remembered the moment earlier. Her heart still beats fast, and something warm fills her chest. And for her surprise she didn't hate it. However, she couldn't help wondering what makes Ray cry.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you like it :) Sorry AceLey it's only cheek-kiss for this one but hope you like it :)

For the song Ray played, you'll know later ;) Nami's song is 'You Are Not Alone' by Michael Jackson. See you again :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm sorry for the late update :( But really happy to read those reviews, thank you! Chichay, you're welcome, be careful btw diabetes XD k, you can call me anything ;) sorry for the lack of humor :p bcause the theme is a little sad, I tried to put some on this one, I tried, hope you'll like it :D AceLey, sorry but I promise there will be, just need the perfect moment ;) when you try to sing the song you'll know what Nami feels :) oh, you may be better prepare ;D noahminami, thanks for stopping by, I wished she did too, but don't worry there will be ;D glad you like it, thanks :) Deguchi, thank you for deciding to comment, don't worry :) happy to know you love it, you'll find it soon on future chaps ;) oneyugigirl, sorry didn't realize it :p glad to know I'm not the only one haha..sorry for leaving you with many questions but you'll soon find it ;D Sorbetto, wow, you noticed the arrogant woman starts to change, thanks to our beloved photographer ;D haha...like that! Can I use it? you're welcome :) janedoee, hehe..you can smell it, as you've predicted I will *devilish grin* XD you're welcome :D kamonwan, happy to know you like the chap, haha sorry no kiss yet, but soon ;) shaz-kay, your exam first ;D yah, completely tame XD you know Hinata, she knows everything xD don't worry you'll soon know it ;) Kei-Aruto, yah it's a great song and sad, you know I actually cried hearing the song and imagining it was sung by Nami for Ray, makes Ray cry for a reason, seems like Ray has ;D about the nickname you'll find it ;) fyee, glad to know you like their flirting ;D haha now they're rival in music :D something sad for sure ;)**

**Okay, sorry again for long reply :p Hope you'll like this one. I don't own Mendol and its characters. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Her phone buzzed for the third times but Ray ignored the gadget staring at the red liquid. She twirled the liquor before taking a gulp. She glanced over the empty counter. She must admit she missed her drinking time with the blondie. They only have drink together for four times actually, but she secretly likes it. The thought of the blonde woman reminded her about their last meeting. The blonde has seen her cry. She doesn't like when people see her crying, her weakness. However she has cried on the blondie's shoulder, and the blondie has hugged her back. She didn't even ask why she cried. She pulled the corner of her lips up in a small smile as she remembered the blondie's warm gaze. That gaze seems could penetrate through her bringing something she was keeping inside her up.

She finally reached for her phone but opened the album folder. She touched the screen and the blondie's face showed up. Leaning on her elbow she slid the photos. A small giggle slipped out her mouth as she looked down at the picture. It was the picture of the blondie with pouting face. She looks cute. She slid to another picture and giggled. The last picture is when the blondie smiling. That was when she noticed that it has the same gaze, warm gaze.

Ray leaned her head on her fist as she stared at the blondie's portrait. She took a breath trailing her fingers over the screen. At moment she feels it again. The warm feeling that she didn't feel for a long time. "You shouldn't be nice to me." Two weeks ago see the blondie seems to make her blood pressure increase. But now they are getting along. And most importantly, she could finally feel the excitement doing the job. It has been years since she feels it. And it was because of the woman who was staring back at her now. "Why are you so annoying, infuriating," She let out a small breath. "… but kind and gentle?"

She looked up as her throat tightened and tears slowly watering her eyes. She emptied the glass and took a long deep breath. Suddenly, as if the person was beside her, she heard the blondie's voice singing those lyrics that brings tear to her. But this time she feels relieved instead of sadness. She shut her eyes close imagining that the blondie was sitting beside her. And for her surprise, even with close eyes she could still see the blondie's face clearly. And something fluttered inside her chest. '_What is this feeling?_'

'_Am I…?_'

* * *

Nami was sitting at her desk in her apartment. She clicked the cursor, drew it, pressed keyboard as she edit the photos while hearing her favorite radio station. She turned the volume down when her phone ringing. She took her phone, it was Hinata.

"What's up?" She clicked the save button. "Yah, you're disturbing my time…what? No. I'm at my apartment…Of course alone," She rolled her eyes although the other woman couldn't see it. "Anyway, what do you want? I'm busy now…editing pictures idiot, seriously I'll hang now," She let out a chuckle when Hinata begged. "Again? Didn't you read the manga before?...Okay, I'll bring it tomorrow…yeah, should back to work...whatever, bye." She cut the line before Hinata could tease her more. It was Hinata's hobby after all. She never heard people has a hobby of teasing another people.

She laid the phone back before keyboard starting her work. She reached for her coke and took a gulp before launching another photo. She put the glass on desk as the photo showed up. It was the picture she took during photo shoot at beach, when suddenly raining. Ray was lowering her head looking aside. "This face…"

Nami quickly rose from her chair and jogged toward darkroom. She looked over hanging photos looking for Ray's. When her eyes caught the photo she pulled it off and headed back toward her working room. She sat on the chair looking at the photo in her hand, it was the portrait she took at hotel lobby longue. She then looked at her computer screen and back to the paper. The model has a same expression. Back then she didn't get the expression, but now she understands. It was also the same expression she caught when Ray played the sad song.

She leaned back against the chair staring at the portrait in her hand. That day for the first time she saw the model cry. Who would have thought the arrogant model could tear a cry. That was why she decided to play her favorite song when she saw Ray's sad face. She hoped it would make the other woman lighten up a little. But she made Ray cry instead. She was surprised when she found the model crying inside restroom. It wasn't like her. She was aware they are getting along lately. If someone tells her weeks ago that she will hug the model, she will definitely laugh on their face. In fact she wants to laugh herself. Two weeks ago there would only be argument every time they meet. But now, they could talk, even tease each other.

Nami folded her legs. She inhaled lightly still keeping her gaze at Ray's picture. "What were you thinking?" She trailed her fingers over the portrait. "What did you see with those eyes of yours?"

She took a breath leaning her head against headrest. "I wonder what makes you sad."

* * *

Nami shoved a Pocky into her mouth moving her fingers over her laptop keyboard. She almost finishes the editing for Ray's photos. She reached for another Pocky.

"Did you finish it?"

Nami lifted her gaze and found Shachou was standing in front of her desk. She quickly took the chocolate stick out before replying. "Almost finish."

"Good. And this is the new client."

Nami took the file from Shachou and eyed it. "Next week, I got it." She put the file beside her laptop and Shachou added.

"And, this too."

Nami looked at a card in Shachou's hand. "Isn't that Tokyo Girls Collection?" She took the invitation card from Shachou. She thought the other photographer will do the job.

"Yes." Shachou answered simply. "He can't go so, you'll go instead. I thought you'd like it."

"Okay." Nami knitted her brows a little as Shachou winked quickly before turning around heading toward her office room. She looked at the ticket before putting inside her drawer. She was about to continue her work when Asahi and Hinata approached her desk.

"Hey there." Hinata greeted.

"Hi too." Nami replied and shoved her Pocky back to her mouth. She gave a nod toward Asahi as the model gave a small wave. "I thought you have work today?"

"Finished already. Is Shachou here?"

"Inside her office." Nami gave a nod with her head toward Shachou's office. "And you?" She asked Asahi.

"Looking for Marilyn, you see her?"

"She just went out but you can wait here, that's her." Nami pointed toward the door as the older woman walked inside. After Asahi left her desk she took the mouse starting her work. "What?" She asked keeping her gaze at the screen when Hinata moved to her side.

"I know what you did the last week."

Nami jerked her head aside when Hinata whispered in her ear. She turned her head and saw Hinata was grinning widely at her. "What have I done?"

"Oh, c'mon Nami, he has told me everything."

Nami knitted her brows in confused. "He?" Hinata wriggled her brows grinning wider. '_Damn man_' She looked back at her laptop. "I told you we just did our job."

Hinata for her part didn't give up easily. She put her arm on Nami's shoulder whispering. "Oh, really? So, you mean…"

Nami's eyes bugged out in surprised holding her breath. '_How did he know?_' Hinata's pat on her shoulder brings her back from her thought. "That…was…an accident, we…just…"

"Calm down Nami. Don't worry your secret is safe with me, trust me." Hinata made a secret sign over her mouth.

Nami shook her head staring at her best friend. That was something she never be grateful for from her writer friend. "What do you want?"

"I'm your friend." When Nami narrowed her eyes she added. "I need your bike, please." She made her cutest puppy eye.

"Oh no, no, no, no. The last time you borrowed my buddy you almost turn it into pieces."

"_Almost_. Just for a couple of hours, and I will return it to you, in complete body."

Nami shook her head. "Still no."

"Fine." Hinata leaned off. "Guys, you know…"

Nami quickly stood up and covered Hinata's mouth with her palm before turning to Asahi and Marilyn.

"Know what?" Asahi asked in confused seeing Hinata tried to push Nami's hand away while Nami tried to keep her hand on Hinata's mouth.

"Fine, you can use it." Nami said in defeated. She released her best friend and slumped back to her chair.

"It's going to rain today." Hinata said to the model and the secretary before turning to Nami again hugging her. "Thank you, love you."

Nami just let out a sigh. "Just, be careful."

"I will, promise." Hinata kissed her friend's cheek and leaned back. "I need it this weekend."

Nami nodded and saw the writer jumping happily. Hinata also likes motorbike and she is saving money for buy one. She was about to reach for her Pocky when her phone buzzed. She took her phone and was confused to see unknown number. "Hallo, Kawachi's here,"

Hinata saw her friend's eyes widened a little. She knew it immediately who the caller is, for her friend looks like suddenly lost her word.

"Uh, today? No, not really, why?" Nami lifted her gaze and saw Hinata wriggling her brows smiling. She turned her chair around so the other woman can't hear the conversation. "Yah, I'd like it, I mean yes, I can…okay…yup, uh, see you too." She cut the line and let out a breath.

"You'll have a date?"

Nami was startled and almost drop her phone down. She forgot her best friend still stood behind her. "What? No." She cleared her throat and pushed Hinata away. "Aren't you supposed to meet Shachou now?"

"I'll know it anyway."

Nami ignored the writer and couldn't help but smiled a little. She glanced toward her phone and smiled wider.

"Did I miss something?" Asahi approached the smiling photographer.

"No, nothing you've missed."

"Well, I'll know it eventually." Asahi gave a quick wink before leaving her best friend.

Nami sighed but then chuckled. Her best friends won't let her go anyway. She then focused her attention back to her work. She has to finish it quickly.

An hour later, Nami parked her bike in front of hotel entrance. Yes, Ray has called her actually. Honestly she was surprised that Ray knows her number. Well her manager knows her number, perhaps she got it from him. But what surprised her most was the model ask to meet her. She wonders why Ray wants to meet her. She glanced toward the doorway. Ray said she will meet her at the entrance but she didn't see Ray.

Moments later she saw Ray came out from hotel. She was wearing white blazer, v-neck blue shirt, tight denim and her favorite high heels. She secretly likes when Ray has her hair loose over her shoulders. She got off her bike when Ray approached her.

"Hi, sorry for making you wait."

"Not at all. So, you want to meet me." Nami rubbed her palm against her thigh.

"Actually, I have free time and I thought…" Ray trailed off. When she thought to call the blondie she never thought she will get nervous.

Nami saw the model took a small breath pushing locks behind her ear. Seeing Ray get nervous a little she feels her own nervousness faded away. "Well, since you're free and me too, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yes." Ray replied quickly but then cleared her throat. "I'd like it. Where are we going?"

"That's secret." Nami said and saw Ray giggled. "Okay, here." She offered her helmet.

Ray looked down at the helmet before looking back at the blondie. "What is this?"

"You do realize it's a helmet, don't you?"

"Of course I know it's a helmet, I meant why should I wear that?"

"Because," Nami stepped aside and gave a nod toward her bike. "We're going to use my bike."

Ray's eyes went wider. "No. I hate bike."

"Why, it's fun."

"Not fun at all. Besides, that will ruin my hair." Ray pointed at the helmet on the blondie's hand. "We'll use hotel limousine."

Nami sighed and said. "Use my bike or we're not going anywhere, your choice."

Ray glared at the blondie but then sighed in defeated and reluctantly took the helmet. "You better take me to nice place or I won't forgive you to make me wear this, and how do I put this thing on?"

Seeing the grumbled model Nami let out a chuckle. "Here, let me help you." She took the helmet and put it over Ray's head. "You look funny."

Ray punched the blondie's arm lightly. "Tease me again and I will throw this thing off."

"Okay, okay, let's go then." Nami took the other helmet and put it on. She got on, inserted the key put the bike in gear. She turned her head as Ray climbed up sitting behind her. "I think you better hold on something."

"Where?" Ray looked around her.

Nami couldn't help but chuckled. "You can hold my jacket, if you want."

"Okay." Ray gripped the blondie's jacket.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Ray said after a long deep breath. "Wait,"

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go fast, okay?"

"Yes, milady." Nami put a thumb up. "Hold on tight."

* * *

Ray looked around at many photos hanging on the wall. The blondie took her to a photo exhibition. Although she is a model but this was the first time she comes to a photo exhibition. There are portraits, black and white photos, landscape and many other photos.

"So, you like it?"

"Honestly, I never thought you'd take me to a photo exhibition." Ray said turning to the blondie beside her.

Nami shrugged a little. "Well, sometimes I want to be the viewer and see from their viewpoint, it really helps."

"I see. So you want me to see from another perspective?" Ray asked.

"No, just enjoy the pictures." Nami let out a chuckle when the model pushed her shoulder and started to walk again.

"Look at that, it's cute."

Nami was surprised when Ray took her arm. She couldn't help but look down at the model's hand on her forearm. Ray's small giggle made her lift her gaze. It was a picture of a puppy and its mother. "Yeah," Before she could say more Ray pulled her moving to the next pictures.

"This is cute too, and that one too." She pointed toward another animal photo. She turned her head when the blondie let out a small laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, I don't know you like cute animal."

"Doesn't everyone like cute animal?" Ray knitted her brows.

"Actually, not everyone."

"I know it when you touched that frog." Ray crinkled her nose remembering the incident. "Though, you have no luck with crab."

"Yeah, and someone's screaming for a twig." Nami said and earned her a punch on shoulder. "_Kay!_" She mimicked the way Ray screamed and another punch landed on her arm.

"Kay." Ray narrowed her eyes at the laughing blondie. They turned around when the security man cleared his throat glancing toward them. She let out a giggle pulling the blondie with her. She hooked her hand through the blondies's arm.

"Wait," Nami stopped the model as they passed a big portrait. "Beautiful."

Ray gazed at the woman in the portrait. "Yes, she's beautiful."

Nami shook her head. "No, not her. The photo, it's beautiful." Unconsciously she placed her hand over Ray's arm. "You know, there is always a story in every photograph."

"I've ever heard about that. A photographer would tell a story through their picture."

"Exactly." Nami said still admiring the photograph. But a small voice beside her broke her awe.

"Boring picture."

Nami turned her head looking down at a boy. "What did you say?"

"Boring picture."

"You said boring? This," Nami pointed toward the portrait. "is a masterpiece. You know what masterpiece means? No?"

"Of course I know, I'm not stupid." The boy returned. "But I can take a picture like this too,"

"Listen kid, taking a photograph isn't like take an ice cream from your fridge." Nami said. The boy then folded his arms staring at her.

"Firstly, I'm not a kid. Secondly, if I get a camera from my father, like he said, then I can take a pic like this, maybe more beautiful."

"Oh really? You think it's because of the camera? It's about skill kid." Nami returned.

"Kay," Ray who watched the argument between the blondie and the boy decided to interfere. The two started to get attention. She pulled the blondie's arm lightly.

"Still without a good camera you can't take a good picture."

"Yes, you can."

"No."

"Yes." Nami said glaring back at the boy.

Ray turned to the boy in front of them. Didn't his parents teach him how to speak to adult? And then to the blondie beside her. Is she really an adult? She was about to stop the two when Nami let out a cry.

"Damn it," Nami said while hopping. The stupid boy has kicked her leg before running away. She put a fist up when the boy turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. "Come back here little brat! I swear…aw! What are you doing?"

Ray pinched the blondie's arm narrowing her eyes.

"That impudence brat…hey," Nami turned to the model as Ray slapped her arm before dragging her away. "That wasn't my fault."

"What are you? Five?" Ray glanced toward the security man as he walked toward them. She quickly pushed the blondie inside restroom. She didn't need a scandal here in Japan. She saw the security man stopped and turned to the other direction. "Really dear? You're not different with, what seven years old kid?"

Nami pouted a little. "You know, I'm a photographer and have a pride too."

"But he's a kid." Ray stated.

"Still." She turned her gaze when Ray let out a chuckle crossing her arms.

Ray leaned against sink gazing at the blondie. "You know what, I'm wondering if you'd probably better be a guy."

Nami was about to protest when the door suddenly pushed open. Her eyes widened as her body was pushed forward toward Ray. But not like the other time she quickly put both hands on the sink to support her body. Still she was half leaning toward Ray and could feel the other woman's breath against her face.

"Ops, sorry."

Ray noticed a girl quickly backed out of the door pulling it close, but she kept her gaze at the surprised blondie. She could see the blondie was holding her breath. When the blondie still didn't move she teased. "You're gonna make me waiting?"

Nami blinked twice and released her breath. "Wh-what?" When Ray dropped her gaze looking down at her lips she quickly took steps back, finally realizing their position. However the door was once again pushed open and hit her head. "Itte!"

"Sorry, didn't see you."

After the woman passed them Ray approached the blondie, couldn't help a laugh. "You okay?"

"Thanks geez." Nami replied to the laughing model. Her cheeks flushed a little when Ray took her arm again walking outside.

After spent their time at photo gallery they decided to go to Kamonohashi since Ray wants to meet Shachou. Nami pushed the open button as Ray got off before following behind the model. Walking along the empty corridor alone with the model she suddenly was nervous a little.

"Thank you, for today. It's been a long time since I spend an enjoyable time."

"You're welcome." Nami said twirling the key in her hand. As they approached the office she saw her best friends coming out. As soon as they saw her with Ray, Hinata put a wide grin over her face. Nami cursed mentally walking toward her best friends.

"Ray, it's nice to meet you again." Hinata greeted. "And, why you two come together? If I may ask."

Nami shot a brow up but the writer ignored her. Asahi sent a smile toward her. She wonders if Asahi knows it. If Asahi did then she will kill Hinata. It was Ray who answered the question.

"We…met downstairs."

"Oh,"

Nami held back a grin as she saw the writer mumbling in disappointed. She then turned to Ray and sent a gratitude smile. The model shrugged her shoulder a little.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Kawachi Nami."

Nami knitted her brows as she heard the voice. She turned around and was surprised to see the man. "Yuta? What are you doing here?"

"Nami chan!"

Nami quickly took a step back and smacked the man's head when he tried to hug her.

"Aw, Nami chan,"

"I told you don't call me with chan." Nami said to the man putting both hands on waist.

Ray, Asahi and Hinata just looked between the blonde woman and the stranger man. Asahi then decided to ask. "He's your friend?" It was the man who answered the question.

"Forgive me, my name is Yuta, Nami's fiancé."

* * *

O-kay, it starts ;)

Sorry kamonwan blame Nami for reacting fast xD I know you guys want a kiss, but, I think there will be perfect moment for it so, sorry to make you wait again, but I promise it's coming SOON ;)

I'm trying to update fast but I'm afraid can't post next week, so maybe new chap is two weeks later, sorry :(

Thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for my late, have been very busy last week. Thank you for the amazing reviews :D **Deguchi**, you'll now it on this chap ;) glad you like their cute moments :) **chichay**, haha..thanks, well you'll like this one then ;D **AceLey**, sorry for breaking your heart, two times now :p yah, but like it anyway xD you guys have make time to review so just wanted to return :) I believe she will ;D **penyou**, thanks ;D happy to know you like it :) **fyee**, I believe she will do whatever the blonde photographer said her to xD you're welcome :) **k**, no, no need to apologize *thumb up*, and no need to judge anything just enjoy reading it and I'd be happy ;) you're very welcome :) **Chiqinna**, I guess you're busy reading SC? XD you read those again? haha...oh, you want a dramatic story? don't worry I'll give you, but don't blame me for your heartache ;D **noah minami**, I like it too :D well, let's hope you like this ;) sorry can update now :) **Rufy SaeYuki**, hehe sorry for making you wonder about my stories :p well, you can ask and I'll answer it as long as you don't ask about the ending :D you'll know why ;) **shaz-kay**, I bet you didn't see it coming ;D I believe she will, you'll find it on this chap ;) **Sorbetto**, seems you really pay attention reading a fic :D you'll find it later ;) **Kei Aruto**, happy to know can surprise you :D just with the blonde photographer only XD you know Nami ;D you're welcome :)**

**Okay, here you go. Hope you'll like this one. Again, I just own the OCs and mistakes on this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Nami's fiancé!?" Asahi and Hinata gasped in surprised. Palm covered their mouth.

"Yes. I'm very happy to meet Nami's friends." Yuta extended his hand, a bright smile on his face.

Asahi and Hinata took the hand. They kept their eyes at the smiling man in front of them. Both couldn't find a proper word, and no, not because of his charming. Well, he is not bad except his bold frame glasses (Hinata's view), but because of the fact that their best friend has a fiancé. A fiancé! And they never know about it.

Nami dropped her jaw down but quickly pulled it up. "My what!?" When Yuta turned to her grinning, she added. "What do you mean?"

"Just like I said, I'm your fiancé, and you're mine." Yuta answered simply and then turned to the other woman beside Nami extending his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Ray kept her eyes at the man's face. She didn't bother to look down or take the hand. After a moment she breathed in the air turning to the blondie. "I've gotta go." She said before walked passing the blondie heading toward elevator.

Nami knitted her brows and jogged after the model. "Ray, wait,"

"Nice to meet you too." Yuta pulled back his hand and said to Nami's other friends. "She's…nice."

Hinata tilted her head aside. "Have no idea." She then glanced at Asahi, the model shrugged her shoulders, before turning her gaze to the two in front of elevator.

"I thought you want to meet Shachou." Nami said as Ray pressed the down arrow.

"Forgot something." Ray replied simply.

When the model kept pressing the down arrow, Nami decided to ask. "You okay?"

Ray finally turned to the blondie. "Why wouldn't I?"

Nami was surprised a little when she heard the model's infamous tone again. "O-kay," Ray then turned her gaze back to the elevator door. She rubbed the nape of her neck and added. "Can I…" She shoved her other hand into her Jeans pocket. "Uh, call you, sometime, maybe, if you…?"

Finally the door opened and Ray stepped inside. She looked at the blondie and said simply. "I'm afraid I'll be busy from now. So do you."

Nami watched as the door slid close and took a long breath. '_What's wrong with her?_' She couldn't help but wondering about the sudden change. But her wonder broke when she heard Yuta called her.

"Nami chan, what are you doing there?"

Nami groaned rolling her eyes. "Have you been listening to me? _Don't_ call me with chan."

"Why not, I used to call you with chan."

"Long, long, long time ago." Nami waved her hand emphasizing her word.

"Hold a sec," Hinata moved to stand between the supposed to be 'couple'. "You're engaged?"

"No." Nami said.

"Yes." Yuta corrected.

Asahi knitted her brows. "Which?"

"No!" Nami said and added quickly before Yuta could say something. "He's my friend from childhood."

"Best friend." Yuta added. "But you've changed a lot now."

"Yeah, whatever." She ignored Yuta's pouted face. "He went to study abroad for his Doctor degree, and seems like has graduated. Am I right Doc?"

"Yup, with cum laude." Yuta said proudly shifting his glasses.

"Really? That's wow!" Nami said and couldn't help but hugging him. "You make it." She pulled back from the hug and smacked his arm.

"I did." Yuta said rubbing his arm. It hurts a little actually, but he was happy could finally see his long best friend.

Hinata glanced toward Asahi in confused before looking back at the two. "That's awesome, congratulation,"

"Thanks." Yuta said sheepishly.

"Welcome, anyway," Hinata then added. "About the fiancé thing?"

"Forgot that." Nami put her hands on her waist. "You better have a good explanation for claiming being my fiancé."

Asahi and Hinata followed their blonde friend looking at the man waiting.

"I asked for your parent's permission and they said yes." Yuta clapped his hands merrily. "We'll soon be married."

"What!?" Nami's eyes widened in surprised.

"Oh, my, god," Hinata said turning to Asahi. The older woman was surprised as well.

Nami closed her dropped jaw. "Are you out of your mind? You asked my parent's approval without telling me first?"

"You said you'll marry me after I become a doctor, remember?" Yuta reasoned.

Nami slapped her forehead before saying. "Yes, twenty years ago." She let out a frustration groan and added. "It was a joke. Goodness' sake, we're just playing back then."

"But you said you want to be my bride." Yuta said.

"Yuta!" Nami couldn't help but yelled.

"I always thought you're serious." Yuta lowered his head. "So you lied to me."

"Oh my god," Nami rubbed her eyes. She suddenly has a headache and feels dizzy. How come her happy mood turns to be frustration in minutes, she wonders.

Hinata and Asahi looked at each other and turned to their blonde friend. "Nami,"

"What? My fault?" Nami snapped. When her girl best friends narrowed their eyes slightly she added. "Sorry." She took a deep breath before approaching the wistful man.

"Look, I'm sorry." Nami said. "I didn't lie, wait I'm not finishing yet," She put a hand up when Yuta lifted his head smiling. "I mean, I didn't lie when I said you're my friend, my best friend. I didn't mean to make you have a wrong assumption, I'm sorry."

Yuta sighed softly. "Okay." He then added after a moment. "You have boyfriend?"

"No." Nami replied and was confused when Yuta cheered up a little.

"Good, it means I have chance."

"Yuta," Nami warned.

"A man can dream, right?"

Nami just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, am I forgiven?"

"Certainly yes."

"Thanks." Nami smiled back but quickly took a step back when Yuta was about to hug her. "Don't ever think about it."

"But I miss you."

"Yuta!" Nami turned around and ran as Yuta tried to pull her in a hug.

"Nami chan!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Asahi and Hinata just stood there looking at the two best friends running around the corridor. Hinata then turned to the model beside her.

"You think what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Asahi replied and sighed softly.

"It's going to be _very_ interesting." Hinata said grinning.

Asahi turned her gaze to the writer knitting her brows. Apparently they were thinking different thing. But she decided to shrug it off and looked back at the two. She has caught the charismatic model's expression earlier and it wasn't a good sign.

* * *

Ray stared at the big mirror in front of her as her makeup artist brushed her hair. She was inside dressing room. She has work today, a fashion show. She took her phone when it buzzed. She got a message. She read the message and typed a reply. After sent the reply she let out a small breath.

She took the glass and gulped her caffeine drink down. She needs caffeine due to lack of sleep. She couldn't sleep last night. If it wasn't for the work she wants to stay at her room. But she always did her job professionally. She lifted her head and said to the makeup artist. "Give me my earphones."

Jiro quickly walked toward the model's hand bag and took out the earphones. He then walked back to the dressing table.

Ray took the earphones and connected it to her phone. After placed the earbuds on her ears she launched the video. She then closed her eyes listening to the song.

Jiro pulled the model's hair up and put a pin to hold it. He knows what she was listening to without looking at the phone screen. It must be the same song she has been listening for two years. Particularly when she has the mood. He knows something had happened for the model was different today. Indeed she always looks cool and has no little chat during work, but he could tell from her eyes. They, he and the manager, have noticed she was getting along with the blonde photographer lately, for they surprise. And she looks enjoy with the job, like she did years ago, they were surprised again. But today, she was back to the cold model again. He let out a small sigh releasing the hairpin. Although she always gets angry with him, his fault after all, but he knows she also cares for him, even though she never mentioned it. After all it was because of her he could finish his study. It wasn't his place but he really wishes she could have another chance.

* * *

Nami tapped her fingers against the desk waiting. She was sitting on couch at her apartment.

"Still no answer?" Asahi asked.

Nami shook her head. "No." She cut the line before pressing the call again. After Yuta's sudden appearance and announcement yesterday she thought to call her parents.

"Nami, can I play this?" Hinata asked, held the dvd up.

"Sure." Hinata came to return his bike, she thanked whatever gods it was in complete body, and they decided to call Asahi and spend their weekend together. "Pick up, pick up." Nami said in frustration. Finally after the third call she heard a hallo from the other side. "Mom! What takes you so long to pick my call?...Sorry, yes, I'm doing fine…anyway, I wanna…what!?"

Asahi and Hinata turned their head when Nami suddenly stood up and ran toward door. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Nami held her phone in a hand and pulled the door open with her other hand. Her eyes went wider as she saw the person in front of her door.

"Tada!"

"What are you doing here?" She rubbed her arm when a slap greeted her. "Mom!"

"I taught you well how to great people Kawachi Nami."

"Sorry." Nami said before pushing the door wider and hugged her mother. "Miss you."

"I miss you too, honey."

Nami offered a small smile as her mother patted her cheek passing her. She took the doorknob and closed the door.

"You have guests."

"They're my friend, Asahi and Hinata." Nami stood beside her mother. "Asahi, Hinata, this is my mother."

Hinata and Asahi quickly laid the game controller down and stood up. "Good afternoon Mrs. Kawachi." They saw the lady who dressed in elegant outfits smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon honey, and you can call me Nami's mom."

Nami just raised an eyebrow turning to her friends shaking her head lightly. "By the way mom, what brings you here?"

"Of course to visit you, darling."

"Mom," Nami leaned her head backward as her mother was about to take her cheeks.

"Oh, sorry, you're embarrassed because your friends here." Mrs. Kawachi then turned to her daughter friends and added. "She used to love it when I hug her."

"Mom!" Nami fought back from blushing. She moved her gaze and saw Asahi and Hinata pressed their lips together. She sent a don't-you-dare glare toward her best friends. They shook their head quickly but smiled nonetheless.

"Why don't we sit? Sit honey." Mrs. Kawachi said to Nami's friend and took a sit on couch.

Asahi and Hinata sat back on their former place, on floor in front of Nami's plasma TV.

"I'm the host." Nami mumbled but then sat down beside her mother. The next second she let out a small cry as her mother pinched her forearm. "What was that for?"

"You need to ask? You didn't call for month. For a _month_ Nami."

"Just a month." But she let out another cry as her mother pinched her harder. "Okay, okay, sorry, mom!"

"I can't sleep, can't eat every day worrying about you." Mrs. Kawachi said to her only daughter.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Really, mom?"

"Almost. The point is you didn't call."

"I'm busy." Nami reasoned.

"Just a call at weekend won't be hurt, yes honey?" Mrs. Kawachi turned to her daughter friends.

"Yes." Hinata and Asahi agreed nodding their head.

Nami shot an eyebrow at her friends. She then turned to her mother as she remembered the important reason she wanted to call her mother earlier. "Anyway mom, Yuta said…" But her word was cut off as her mother took her cheeks squealing.

"You'll soon get married."

"No!"

"Why not?" Mrs. Kawachi pulled her hands back to her sides looking at her daughter in confused. "Yuta has proposed to marry you."

"And I reject him. So, no marriage." Nami said but then bolted up from couch as her mother throwing light slaps over her forearm. "Mom, stop!"

"Kawachi Nami! What have you done!?" Mrs. Kawachi quickly stood up following her daughter.

Nami ran away from her angry mother and put herself behind the couch. "I don't wanna get married, now." Then added. " And with him."

"Why not?"

"He's my friend?"

"But you two sleep together, take bath together." Mrs. Kawachi said.

"When we're three, or four," Nami said to her gasping friends so they won't have misunderstanding and then to her mother. "And no, we never take bath together, just sleep, I didn't even remember it anymore."

"But he said you want to marry him."

"Just a joke."

"Nami!"

Nami jogged around the couch as her mother tried to catch her. "We played bride and broom, just it. It's just a game, for goodness' sake. All children do the game, and will forget it."

"Well, he remembers." Hinata said and quickly grabbed a book putting it up before her when Nami shot a glare toward her.

"I never meant to say it to him, I thought it was a game."

"What have I taught you? You shouldn't play with someone's feeling."

Nami groaned rubbing her face. "I said never meant it."

Mrs. Kawachi crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe you did, but he's a nice guy. A doctor. And most importantly, we know his family."

"But I don't love him." Nami stated.

"So, you have someone you love?" Mrs. Kawachi narrowed her eyes.

"I…" Nami rubbed her palms. She glanced toward Asahi and Hinata and saw they quickly raised the book up to cover their face. But she knows they were just pretending to read the book. How can they read with the book was upside down? She rolled her eyes mentally.

"So you did. What is his name? What is his profession? Did he come from good family?"

"It's actually _her_." Hinata whispered to the model beside her.

Asahi nudged the writer's arm and put a finger over her mouth. They then listened back to the mother and daughter's conversation. Although it wasn't a good thing to hear her friend's family issue but she was curious too.

"Mom, please, really?" Nami sighed and added. "All I could say is, I won't marry Yuta."

"Because you have someone you love?" Mrs. Kawachi waited.

"Yes, I do." Nami finally admitted. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. Honestly there is a person who caught her attention lately.

"You heard that?" Hinata whispered to the other woman beside her excitingly.

"Clearly." Asahi nodded.

"Then introduce him to us."

Nami could hear her best friends whispering. They undoubtedly will throw many questions to her after this. She will surely be dead. "We're, actually, not…dating, yet."

"Okay, here's the thing." Mrs. Kawachi uncrossed her arms. "You bring the man, and we'll see. If he's a good man then you can marry him. But," Mrs. Kawachi held a finger up. "If not, then you'll marry Yuta."

"What? Mom, no." Nami protested.

"And if you don't want to marry Yuta, you must come home taking after your father's company."

"I love my job mom. And I said I don't want to get married now."

"Bring the man and come home or marry Yuta and continue your job."

Nami slumped down on couch. "That's unfair. You said I can choose whatever best for my life."

Mrs. Kawachi sat down beside her daughter. "You are the only child we have, we want the best for you."

"Then let me choose what is best for my life." Nami turned to her mother.

Mrs. Kawachi pursed her lips before nodding her head smiling. "Okay, but promise me, you will be happy."

Nami threw her arms around her mother. "I promise. Thanks mom, you're the best, love you."

"I love you too honey." Mrs. Kawachi released her daughter and patted her cheek. "You should eat more."

"I will." Nami said grinning happily.

"Okay, I must go, or your father will look for me." Mrs. Kawachi rose to her feet.

"He didn't know you come here?" Nami narrowed her eyes when her mother gave a quick wink.

"By the way, clean your room. Why don't you look for a condo or house? This room is too small."

"Mom," Nami cocked her head.

"Sorry honey. But clean it often, and take proper meal." Mrs. Kawachi said after glanced over pizza boxes on kitchen counter. "Come home sometimes, or call."

"Promise." She leaned and her mother kissed her cheek. "Say hi to dad."

"He misses you so much." Mrs. Kawachi then turned to the other women. She almost forgot they are still in the room. "Please take care of her."

Hinata and Asahi put the book down and stood up. "Leave it to us." Hinata replied.

Nami rolled her eyes a little but smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you honey." Mrs. Kawachi then turned to her daughter. "Take care, okay?"

Nami nodded and followed her mother to doorway. After her mother left she let out a sigh and headed back toward living room. As soon as she sat down on couch her best friends sandwiched her sitting on her sides.

"I should record it. That was like in a family drama." Hinata said and laughed as Nami shot an eyebrow up.

"So, you have someone you love, huh?" Asahi teased. She grinned when Nami's cheek turned red a little.

"Shut up." Nami pushed the model's shoulder playfully.

"Let me guess the person." Hinata patted her chin pretending to think. "Tall, with long hair,"

Asahi added. "A bit arrogant,"

"Go away." Nami took couch pillows behind her and threw it to her laughing best friends. Her cheeks flushed under their teasing.

"Have I said a model already?" Hinata asked and laughed catching another pillow that flew toward her.

* * *

Nami pressed dial and waited. But it was once again connected to voicemail. She sighed and put her phone inside her Jeans pocket. She has tried to call Ray from yesterday but the model didn't answer her call. She left a message actually, afraid the other woman didn't recognize her number, but still no call from Ray. She wonders if Ray was busy like she said. Beside the photo shoot she didn't know Ray's schedule. Ray must be busy, she thought.

She then took her camera and put it into camera bag. She has photo shoot at studio today but finished now. She folded the tripod, placed it together with a minipod on the table beside her. She stepped aside as her assistant passed her holding softboxes. "Be careful."

"Aye, ma'am."

She let out a chuckle taking extension cord from floor. She rolled the cable and lifted her gaze when a voice greeted her.

"Hi, am I interrupting your work?"

"Hi there." She was surprised to see Yuta. "Just finished." She then took another cord but didn't realize the cable was under Yuta's foot and pulled it. She looked up as Yuta stumbled backward. "Sorry, are you okay?"

Yuta quickly straightened his back lifting his glasses. "No problem. I should be careful."

Nami let out a small laugh pulling the cable. "Glad to know you didn't change at all."

"Hey," Yuta approached the photographer looking around at the studio. "So, you're a photographer now."

"Yep, I am." She put the extension cord on table.

"Can you take my pic, sometime?"

"But no discount, even you're my best friend." She chuckled when Yuta curled his lips down in disappointment. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy doc?"

"I'm hungry." Yuta patted his belly.

"And what, you're expecting free food here?"

"Nami chan,"

"Told you don't call me chan." Nami slapped the man's forearm.

"So, you are Nami's fiancé?"

Nami turned around and saw Marilyn stood behind them. "No."

"Yet." Yuta added and earned him a glare from Nami. "My name is…"

"Yuta, I know." Marilyn winked. "You're getting known here."

Nami's eyed widened a little. '_Oh hell no_'

Marilyn took the extended hand. "Such a handsome man."

"Uh, thank you, ma'am." Yuta cleared his throat as the woman caressed his cheek.

"Oh no, call me Marilyn." Marilyn put a bright smile but after sent a quick glare toward the blondie as she laughed. "Nice meeting you Yuta."

"The pleasure is mine." Yuta replied politely.

"And gentleman." Marilyn said and took the man's cheek once again.

Nami pressed her lips together as Yuta flushed. Poor him, she thought. She cleared her throat when Marilyn turned to her.

"The show schedule."

Nami took the paper from Marilyn. "Thanks."

"Okay, I won't disturb your _time_." Marilyn threw a knowing smile toward the blondie before looking at the man. "Hope can see you again Yuta."

"I'd like it." Yuta waved his hand and watched as the beautiful woman leaving the studio.

"Oi there, be careful you're drooling out."

"I think she likes me." Yuta said still keeping his gaze at the door.

Nami burst into laugh. "Trust me, you're not her type." When Yuta turned to her in confused she leaned and whispered.

"You kidding!?" Yuta gasped.

"Trust me. C'mon, I'm starving." Nami took her bag and pushed the shocked man toward door. Outside they meet Asahi and Hinata and decided to have lunch together. During lunch, however, Nami got a call from Shachou. She then excused herself first leaving the three.

"Thanks for the ride." Hinata said after closed the car door.

"You're welcome."

Asahi walked around the car and stood beside Hinata. "Thanks Yuta. See you around." They were about to turn around when Yuta called them.

Yuta pushed the door open and got out the car. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure." Asahi replied.

"Well, uh, I was thinking," Yuta scratched his nose and shifted his glasses. "If you, can help me…" He trailed off.

Hinata immediately caught what he was trying to say. He approached the man and put her hand on his shoulder. "Leave it to us."

"Really? Thank you!" Yuta took the hand on his shoulder and shook it vigorously.

"Okay, okay, my hand."

"Sorry," Yuta released the hand. "Thank you, thank you very much."

"I'll call you later." Hinata put a thumb up smiling widely.

"Okay." Yuta said cheerily and turned to his car.

After the car was driven away Asahi turned to the writer in confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"What do you think?" Hinata wriggled her brows.

Asahi wrinkled her brows tilting her head aside. Her eyes widened as finally she realized it. "You don't actually think about it, do you?" When Hinata still wriggled her brows she slapped the younger woman's forearm. "Hinata!"

"Just for fun." Hinata replied but another slap met her arm. "Just kidding geez. He needs help, so I just offer the help. Isn't it a right thing to do?"

Asahi narrowed her eyes. "I was more worried when you offer a help for another people."

"Hey, I can be kind too." Hinata pouted. "Sometimes."

Asahi palmed her head and sighed. "So what is your plan? Though I doubt it will succeed, you know Nami."

"I have an idea already." Hinata tapped her forehead grinning. She grabbed the model's arm pulling her inside building.

* * *

Ray stepped off the elevator and turned to her left. She has finished the meeting for the last fashion show she will have this Friday and thought to see the blondie. She felt a guilty for ignoring the blondie. She pushed the studio door open and walked inside. She wrinkled her brows as she saw no one inside. The lobby said the blondie was in studio. She decided to wait for the blondie.

Ray approached the nearest couch and put the box on coffee table beside the couch. She bought cake, shortcake, as an apology. Although she didn't know if the blondie likes sweets. She sat down on the couch and couldn't help a yawn. She was tired a little actually. She took her phone from her purse and decided to read mails while waiting for the blondie.

Nami pushed the door wider with her shoulder while holding boxes in both hands. Finally the photo paper she ordered last week was delivered today. She put the boxes on paper shelf and stretched her arms out. She turned around to take her bag but was startled to see someone was lying on couch.

She approached the couch. "Ray?" She was surprised to see the model. Ray's head fell aside and her eyes shut close. '_Why is she sleeping here?_'

Meanwhile at first floor, Hinata was trying to push Yuta inside elevator. "C'mon Yuta. We're wasting time here."

"But," Yuta looked down at his outfits. "You think she will like it? I think it's too formal. And I thought Nami doesn't like flowers."

Hinata sighed before replying. "You look awesome with that suit. And every woman love roses."

"But she's not every woman." Asahi added.

"You're not helping." Hinata said to the model behind her and then turned to Yuta. "Trust me she will like it."

"At least give me back my glasses." Yuta gave up and finally stepped in the elevator.

"You look better without it, trust me." Hinata followed after.

"But I can't see without it."

"Have you ever heard about contact lenses?" Hinata said pressing the close button.

* * *

Nami squatted in front of the couch and took Ray's arm placing it over her stomach. She then picked Ray's phone from floor and put it on coffee table beside a box. She took the box and knitted her brows as she saw two shortcakes inside. "She brings cakes?" She looked back at the sleeping woman. '_Was she waiting for me?_'

Nami put the box to its former place and stood up. She approached her work desk and took her camera. She then headed back to couch. She kneeled in front of the couch and lifted her camera. She looked for the focus and claimed the view. She checked the picture and couldn't help a smile. She then looked up at the sleeping woman's face. She pushed locks from Ray's cheek tucked it behind her ear.

Her heart increased its beat as she stared at the model's face. She couldn't help but trail her knuckle over Ray's cheek. She inhaled and pulled back her hand. '_What am I doing?_' However the next second she turned her gaze back to the sleeping woman in front of her. She dropped her gaze and stared at Ray's pink lips. She didn't know why but suddenly she feels something. Never before she wants to kiss someone, but at moment she wants to feel those lips. Unconsciously she leaned her head forward. But then stopped, eyes went wider as Ray suddenly opened her eyes.

Ray was awakened when she heard voice. She recognized the sweet perfume and decided to keep her eyes close. But when she felt warm breath against her skin she opened her eyes. And she was right, it was the blondie. She could see the blonde woman was surprised. And once again froze at her spot. They just stared at each other until she decided to take the lead.

Nami couldn't move. It feels like she was under a spell or something like that. Her eyes went wider as Ray's head leaned closer toward her, and finally closed the gap between them. She feels soft lips against her. Something rose inside her and she thought she will faint again but then Ray leaned off.

"Breathe."

Nami finally released the breath she didn't realize has been holding and took another long breath.

"Don't forget to breathe." Ray added and held back a smile as the blondie nodded still freezing. She pushed her body up leaning on an elbow and captured the blondie's lips.

Feeling her body completely went limp Nami released her grip on her camera. She couldn't think about anything else as Ray's lips moved slowly and gently against her. Although she didn't move. But she was breathing, at least. Her eyes glued to Ray's deep brown eyes and feels like she was pulled inside.

Ray raised her other hand and placed it behind the blondie's neck pulling her closer. She likes the feel of the blondie's lips against her. And once again, her heart fluttered as she looked into her bright brown eyes. She kept the eye contact as she kissed the blondie's lips gently.

* * *

"You can do it man, yes you can." Hinata put a fist up encouraging the man beside her as they walked toward studio. She stumbled back when Asahi suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

Asahi stood freezing in front of the door. Although her brain told her to turn away but she couldn't. It was Hinata's voice that finally broke her frozen state.

"Oh my…"

Asahi quickly put her palm over Hinata's mouth. "Ssh."

"What happened?" Yuta asked narrowing his eyes trying to take better look.

Asahi and Hinata then finally realized the man was standing behind them. Hinata pushed Asahi's hand away and grabbed Yuta's arm. "Nothing. We better go." She said in low voice.

"What's wrong? I want to see it." Yuta took his glasses from Hinata's hand and put it on. However, the sight shocked him. "H-how…"

Asahi and Hinata let out a gasp but quickly covered their mouths as they watched Yuta fell backward like a tree being chopped down.

"Aw, that must be hurt." Hinata crinkled her nose.

Asahi quickly tiptoed toward the door and pulled it close a little so the 'kissing women' won't hear them. "Hey, are you okay?" She whispered patting Yuta's cheek but the man didn't move. She then looked up at Hinata. "Help me here."

"Oh, sorry." Hinata squatted beside the fainted man. "What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Just leave him here." Hinata said but earned her a slap on arm. She let out a cry but quickly covered her mouth. "Okay, call ambulance." She pulled out her phone but Asahi took it from her.

"No." She whispered and gave a nod toward the room behind her. "Help me, we'll move his body."

"But he must be heavy." Hinata complained and earned her another slap.

"This is your idea in the first place. Come on help me." Asahi took Yuta's left arm.

Reluctantly Hinata took the other arm. "Can I take a pic at least?" When she saw Asahi's glare she sighed in defeated. "Fine." She tried to pull his body. "Why he's so heavy?"

* * *

Ray leaned off slowly but kept her gaze at the blondie's eyes. She couldn't help but smiled when the blondie didn't blink. "You okay?"

Nami blinked and released a breath out. She finally could move her body. "Yah, I, uh…" But apparently not her brain.

Ray let out a small giggle and took the blondie's flushed cheek. It was warm against her palm. "I could have charged you for stealing a photo, you know."

"What?" Nami knitted her brows in confused.

"Still under my spell?" Ray winked and chuckled.

"Ray," Nami pushed the laughing woman's shoulder lightly and blushed furiously. She dropped her gaze and scratched her neck, didn't know what to do. She pushed her body up from floor but Ray grabbed her jacket collar pulling her down. She put a hand on the backrest of the couch and another hand beside Ray's shoulder. Her eyes once again widened as she leaned over Ray. She could feel Ray's warm breath tickled her skin.

"I'm sorry couldn't answer your call."

"Yah," Nami replied after let out a breath.

"I bought cake."

"Okay,"

Ray pressed her lips together and looked down at the blondie's lips. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Okay," Nami replied but then realized the question. But she has no time for correcting as she feels those soft lips again. But this time she didn't hold her breath. She watched as Ray slowly shut her eyes close. She mirrored the other woman closing her eyes. She never thought she would like the feel of woman's lips against her. That was when she realized why she never wanted to kiss someone before, perhaps because she prefers woman's. She didn't know what to do so she mirrored Ray's move.

Ray raised her hands and cupped the blondie's cheeks. She could tell the other woman never done a kiss before for her move was shy. The thought of the blondie was trying to return the kiss makes the warm feeling grows bigger inside her chest. It wasn't a passionate kiss but it makes her happy nevertheless. She opened her eyes and kissed the blondie's upper lip before breaking the kiss.

Nami opened her eyes slowly and met those beautiful eyes. Her heart still beats fast and she couldn't help but looked down at Ray's lips. When the owner pulled the corners up in a smile she moved her gaze back to Ray's eyes. Looking at those eyes she blushed again and couldn't help a small giggle.

"What's funny?"

Nami shook her head. "Nothing."

"If I don't know better I'd think you're thinking a pervert thing."

"Ray," Nami blushed furiously.

"It's a shame you're not." Ray wrinkled her nose.

Nami narrowed her eyes looking at the laughing woman. But then joined in her laugh. She rested her head against Ray's. It seems like her body didn't want to move away yet. Well, she neither.

* * *

See, I keep my promise xD

Okay, thank you for reading, hope you like it :) See you again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for my late. Thank you for the reviews :)** chichay**, you're welcome, hope you'll like this one ;) have a nice day too :) **janedoee**, haha I'll leave it to your imagination xD hehe seems to me you know what comes next :p you're welcome, glad you like it ;) **noah minami**, thank you glad you like it ;) **AceLey**, hehe happy to know you like the mother and daughter scene ;) don't worry they will have something bigger ;) **Chiqinna**, glad you like the chap and hope you'll like this one ;) **Deguchi**, haha you're welcome, happy to know you like it ;) **kamonwan**, poor your bed XD glad you like the chap, the kiss, and Ray's words ;D **fyee**, don't worry you'll find it in this chap ;) glad you like it and you're welcome :) **shamanic**, thank you and you're very welcome, happy to know you like it :) **k**, glad you like it and welcome, so you like humor ;D **Rufy**, thank you and glad to know you like this story :) Btw, ATY is complete :p**

**Okay, hope you'll enjoy reading this one. I don't own Mendol, all mistakes are mine. Have a nice weekend.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"We will have to leave early because they ask for an interview before the show," Sarukawa said reading his model's schedule. "And you have another three after the show. That would be a long day," He released a small sigh turning the page. "By the way, did you read the message I sent to you?" He continued when the model remained silent. "From the designer?" He lifted his gaze as the model let out a giggle. Ray was looking down at her phone in her hand. "Ray, are you listening?"

Ray let out small giggles as she read the message, didn't realize she was being called.

Sarukawa watched as the model smiled reading whatever on her phone. He then cleared his throat purposely. "Ray,"

Finally Ray realized her manager was calling her name. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He tilted his head aside and closed the file. "Let's call it a day."

Ray knitted her brows as her manager closed the schedule file. "But we're not finish?"

Sarukawa laced his fingers leaning elbows on the meeting desk. "Don't worry, leave the rest to me." When the model lifted an eyebrow he added. "Nice weather today, why don't you have some fun outside?"

Ray looked at her manager knitting her brows deeper. "You said I'm going out? Having fun?"

"Yes, why not?"

After a moment she replied. "Well, if you say so." She turned to her manager as he was about to smile. He quickly turned his gaze at the paper. She rose from her chair and headed toward door.

Sarukawa took a glance at the model and smiled a little before leaving the room as well.

Ray put the card and her phone on nightstand. She decided to go back to her room. She took off the cardigan throwing it on the sofa beside bed. Buzz from her phone caught her attention. She took a pillow and lay on the bed. She laughed as she read the message.

**(17:43) N: You must see the model. She screamed on my face! But yeah, I screamed back and she left studio muttering blah blah *rolling eyes***

**(17:44) R: Pity her, she must feel upset **

**(17:44) N: Hey, it's me not her.** **Btw, she reminds me of someone actually, another model…a very arrogant one *winking face***

**(17:45) R: *unamused face* can understand why she got angry, working with infuriating photographer**

Ray stared at the screen waiting for the reply. When the blondie didn't reply she added.

**(17:45) R: Kidding *laughing face***

She pressed send and waited but the reply didn't come immediately. She got worried a little if she makes the blondie angry. When she was about to get up her phone buzzed.

**(17:54) N: Hey, sorry. Got a call *bowing***

**(17:54) R: S'kay, let me guess, your fiancé?**

**(17:55) N: Told you he isn't my fiancé, just friend**

Ray pressed her lips together smiling a little.

**(17:56) R: Why, you two look cute **

**(17:56) N: *unamused face***

**(17:56) R: *laughing face***

**(17:57) N: Btw, I didn't disturb your time, rite?**

**(17:58) R: You did actually**

**(17:58) N: Ops, sorry *bowing***

**(17:58) R: Nah, don't worry *smiling face* And you, still at studio?**

**(17:59) N: Yup, cleaning the studio**

**(17:59) R: Need help?**

**(17:59) N: You know how to use a vacuüm cleaner?**

**(18:00) R: *raised eyebrow* **

**(18:00) N: *laughing face* Almost finish, but you can help me tmrrw *winking***

**(18:01) R: Limited for today only **

**(18:01) N: *disappointed face***

Ray let out a laugh and rolled on to her back.

**(18:01) R: *grinning face***

**(18:02) N: Anyway, have dinner?**

**(18:02) R: Not yet. You?**

**(18:02) N: Going with Asahi and Hinata? Wanna join?**

**(18:03) R: Maybe next time**

**(18:04) N: *ok sign* Where are you, anyway?**

**(18:04) R: Hotel room, on my bed *winking***

**(18:04) N: Ray *flushed face***

**(18:04) R: Wanna come? *winking***

**(18:05) N: Ray!**

Ray couldn't help a laugh and replied the message.

**(18:05) R: *laughing face* Ok, shouldn't disturb your work**

**(18:05) N: You busy tmrrw?**

**(18:06) R: Not really, why?**

**(18:06) N: Just asking**

**(18:06) R: *neutral face* **

**(18:06) N: *laughing face* Have a great day tmrrw**

**(18:07) R: You too *kiss mark***

**(18:07) N: *sparkling heart***

Ray bit her bottom lip staring at the sparkling heart on the screen. She couldn't help a smile as she reread the blondie's message. Suddenly she wants to see the blondie. But the blondie has dinner with friends. Sighing she once again lying on her stomach. She laid her chin on the pillow recalling the memory of their first kiss. Actually not first kiss since she has kissed the blondie before. But it can't be considered as a kiss, right?

She trailed a finger over her bottom lip remembering the feel of the blondie's lips. She then looked back at her phone, considering whether she should call the blondie. '_No, better not_' She let out a small chuckle shaking her head. "This is crazy. You're going crazy, Ray." She pushed her body up and walked toward bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, got it."Nami lowered her camera. She gave a node as the model thanked her and put the camera on the desk before approaching her assistant. "Here,"

"What is this?"

"You're gonna come with me. Bring your camera." She gave a wink and chuckled as he gasped in surprised.

"This…you mean, I can…?"

Nami nodded her head but then quickly put a hand up as he was about to hug her.

"Thank you Nami! You're the best! I love you!"

Nami just shook her head and chuckled upon seeing the man jumping and screaming. "Don't disappoint me."

"I promise will do my best. Thank you Nami, I could kiss you now."

Nami lifted an eyebrow. "Try and I'll take it back."

"No, no, no, just kidding geez."

She let out a laugh and patted his forearm. "I have been seeing your work and I like it. You deserve a chance."

"Nami, can I hug you? I want to hug you."

Nami put a fist up and joined in his laugh. "Let's finish this. I need to fill my growled belly."

"Yeah, heard that."

Nami punched the man's forearm lightly and headed back to her desk. She only has one photo shoot for today. And she decided to do the editing after lunch. But today she will have lunch alone for Hinata and Asahi have work outside Tokyo until tomorrow. Maybe she will buy a bento and eat at office. She reached for light meter but stopped when suddenly hands covered her eyes. "Thanks, I can't see." She touched the hands. Woman hands. Her best friends won't come back until tomorrow. Marilyn was with Shachou at moment, she believes. It leaves one person. But she decided to tease a little. "Hinata? No, too long." She trailed her fingers over the hands. "Asahi, right? I told you to wear cream." She chuckled as the person pulled her hands off and pinched her side.

"For a record, I always wear cream, an expensive one." Ray said curled her lips down a little.

Nami let out a laugh and turned around. "You really have to mention that?" She let out another laugh when Ray stuck her tongue at her. "What brings you here?"

Ray pulled the corners of her lips up and replied. "To see you, of course. You don't miss me?"

Nami was suddenly taken back with the nonchalant question from the model. "I," She licked her lips scratching her brow before adding with low voice. "...miss you, too." She blushed a little and looked down at the floor. She was surprised when Ray leaned forward giving a peck on her lips.

"I thought you would." Ray grinned upon seeing the blondie was blushing a little.

"Ray," Nami warned the model and glanced around her. Fortunately no one noticed them. She turned her gaze when she heard Ray's giggles. She shoot an eyebrow up at the giggling happily woman before her.

"Sorry, couldn't help." Ray let out a laugh before taking the blondie's arm. "Let's go."

"Where?" Nami knitted her brows.

Ray raised her other hand showing the plastic bag. "Lunch. Well, I have free time," She tilted her head aside. "…and thought maybe, we," She took a small breath. "…can, have lunch, together."

Nami pressed her lips together holding back a grin as she saw the model was making excuse. "Okay."

"Good. Let's go then, shall we?" Ray pulled the blondie with her but then suddenly stopped. "Wait, where do you usually have your lunch?"

Nami couldn't help a chuckle. "I know a good place."

"Rooftop?" Ray looked around and turned to the blondie. "This is your nice place?"

Nami cocked her head a little before pulling the model with her. "C'mon, I'm hungry." She took the model toward a bench near the edge. Luckily today was cloudy so they don't need to worry about sunlight. "Wait," She stopped Ray when she was about to sit.

Ray watched as the blondie took her handkerchief and put it over the bench. "Thanks, you don't have to, you know."

Nami shrugged her shoulder slightly. "It's dirty."

Ray smiled at the gentlewoman. "Let's eat." She put their lunch between them as the blondie straddled the bench beside her. "I bought Chinese, you can eat seafood?"

"Don't worry, I eat anything." Nami said and chuckled as Ray giggled.

"Anything?" Ray handed a bento and a bottle of green tea to the blondie. "Next time I'll bring Indian."

"No," Nami took her bento and drink and handed chopsticks to Ray. "I can't eat spicy food."

"You said you eat anything."

"Correct, except spicy food."

Ray giggled and gulped her drink. "I'll keep in mind."

"It's delicious." Nami said between her chewing.

"Glad you like it." Ray ate the vegie first.

"You have job today?" Nami asked. Although Ray said she has free time but she knows the model must be busy.

"Only at morning, and have meeting after noon. And you, have photo shoot after this?"

Nami shook her head. "Finished."

Ray took a gulp of her green tea and glanced toward the blondie's bento. "You don't eat vegetable again."

Nami crinkled her nose. "I don't like it."

"You should eat vegetables."

When Ray cocked her head she sighed. "You're like my mom."

"It's good for your body."

"A cheetah only eats meat and they can run faster than us." Nami said.

"Have you ever heard a cheetah lives over a hundred years?"

"Point taken." Nami sighed again. "But I don't like carrot."

"You can eat the other." Ray took mushroom from her bento and brought it to the blondie. "Here, try this."

Nami looked at the black color vegetable before lifting her gaze to Ray. "I really have to eat?"

"If you want a long life, then yes." Ray encouraged the blondie. She let out a giggle as the blondie was once again staring at the vegetable before taking it with her mouth. "Good?"

Nami chewed slowly but then eyes widened slightly. "It tasted good."

"Told you. Here try this." She took another vegie and fed the blondie.

"I think I like it." Nami said after she gulped the chewed vegie and heard the model chuckled. "But not carrot."

"I'll make you eat carrot."

"My mother has tried for years and gave up."

"I have my own way." Ray winked.

"Why do suddenly I have a bad feeling?"

* * *

After their lunch Nami walked the model toward elevator. She pressed the down arrow and shoved her hands into her pants pocket. "Thanks for the lunch."

"Welcome." Her lips curled up in small smile seeing the blondie looks nervous a little. The ring of elevator made her turned her gaze and she stepped inside.

"I'll call you tonight." Nami said quickly before the door close. She waved her hand and was about to turn around when Ray stopped the door. "Forgot som…" The remained word stuck on her throat as Ray took her cheek and kissed her lips. She was too surprised for the sudden kiss that she couldn't move.

After a moment Ray leaned off. She trailed her thumb over the blondie's soft lips and lifted her gaze to meet the blondie's. "Waiting for your call."

Nami gave a light nod and smiled. Ray once again leaned in and gave a peck on her lips before turning around. Although the elevator door has slid close but she just stood there smiling. If her best friends were there they would tease her for the dopey smile. "Okay Nami get a grip."

Nami shook her head and turned around. But she was startled when she found Yuta was standing behind her. "Yuta, you scared me." Yuta kept silent and looked at her with disappointed gaze. His eyes were red and lips curled down. "What happened to you? Hangover?"

"NAMI CHAN!"

Nami covered her ears with her hands. "Don't yell!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

Nami lowered her hands and yelled back. "YELL AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR BUTTS!?"

When he saw his best friend's glare, Yuta lowered his head. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Nami rubbed her ears and turned to Yuta. "What are you angry about?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you…" Yuta trailed off still looking down at floor.

"Me? What about me?"

"You…like…" Yuta fidgeted with his fingers.

"I like what?"

"Youlikegirl." Yuta mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." Nami took a step closer.

"YOULIKEGIRL!"

Nami quickly covered the man's mouth with her palm and looked around them. When she saw no one was around she let out a relieved sigh and turned to her friend from childhood. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two…kissed."

Nami's eyes widened. "You…saw?" She slapped her head mentally and blames Ray for her lack of sense about privacy.

"Yes." Yuta pouted. "That's why you rejected me, because you have girlfriend." Never before he thought that he will say the word for his best friend.

Nami palmed her head sighing. "I told you about the reason already."

"But she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"She's…" Nami trailed off. '_Is she?_' They have kissed two times, three actually with the other one at bar, so does it mean they are a couple? '_Did it make Ray is my girlfriend now?_' Her thought was broken when Yuta nudged her arm.

"Nami, is she your girlfriend?"

"That isn't your business anyway." Nami replied.

"So, she's your girlfriend." Yuta said and started to cry.

Nami closed her eyes breathing out another sigh. She then approached the weeping man. "You want ice cream?"

"No."

"With choco chips! It's your favorite, right?"

"I'm not a kid anymore." Yuta replied pouting.

"Well you're crying like a kid now." Nami mumbled but then added. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you but I thought you've agreed we're just friend." When Yuta was about to protest she corrected. "Best friend."

"But you should tell me, so I can prepare myself." Yuta wiped his tear with his handkerchief.

"For what? Whatever. I'm sorry, but I thought to tell you anyway." Did she? She shrugged it off.

"So, she's you're girlfriend. She's beautiful."

Nami let out a laugh and punched Yuta's shoulder as he finally smiled. "We okay again?"

Yuta nodded his head smiling wider. "Let's eat ice cream, my treat."

"Okay!" Nami put a fist up grinning.

"Wait, I forgot something. I need your help."

Nami knitted her brows. "My help?"

Hours later, Nami was standing in front of a big boutique staring at mannequins wears the most elegant dress she has ever seen in her life. "You gotta be kidding me. No, I'm not going, good luck."

"No," Yuta grabbed her blondie friend's arm pulling her back. "Help me Nami, please."

"I want to help but sorry, no. Because there's no way I'll wear dresses."

"Why not? I'm sure you'll look beautiful with dress." Yuta said.

"But I don't like dress. It means I'll have to wear high heels, and I hate high heels. You, man, don't know how difficult it is walking with heels." Nami crossed her arms. "So, no. Find someone else."

Yuta let out a heavy sigh. "I have no one beside you." He lowered his head. "If I don't come it will affect my career. And my father will be disappointed with me."

Nami closed her eyes and sighed. Reluctantly she said. "Fine. I'll help you. But only this time."

Yuta suddenly cheered up clapping his hands. "Thank you Nami chan! You're my best friend in the world."

"I'm your only friend, remember?"

Yuta ignored the photographer and pushed her inside the boutique.

* * *

Ray gulped the champagne glancing over the room. Tonight she was attending a friend's party. Honestly she didn't want to come but it has been years they didn't see each other. Besides her manager forced her to go out and have some fun. She rolled her eyes mentally. She didn't need fun time. Except with the blondie. She wonders what the blondie is doing now. Maybe she can send a message to the blondie. She gave the stemware down on a near table and was about to take her phone from her purse when a voice greeted her.

"Ray, I'm glad to see you here."

Ray turned around and saw the host of the party. "Hi, glad to see you too."

"Thank you for coming."

"It's been a long while. You look great by the way." Ray praised the young doctor. Her friend was a doctor. They met in Paris six years ago at her another friend's party and after that they will meet when he visits Paris. Most of the time she will be his guide for he doesn't speak French.

"Really? Thanks. Tu es très belle."

Ray let out a giggle as he gave a wink. "Merci."

"I must try to speak more. Anyway, I want to introduce you to my cousin. He must been here now, where's he?"

Ray followed the man glancing over the guests. He wonders who the person he wants to introduce to her is.

"That's him. Wow, he's not alone tonight. Come, I'll introduce you to them."

Ray offered a smile and followed him walking through the chatting guests. She couldn't see the person for the room was too crowded. They finally stopped and she watched as he hugged his cousin before turning to her.

"Let me introduce you to my super charismatic model friend, Ray. Ray this is Yuta my cousin, and his fiancé, soon wife, Nami."

Ray moved her gaze and feels a breath was caught in her throat as she saw the blonde woman.

Nami was surprised to see the model that she didn't realize the man's word. "Ray, you're here too?"

"Nice to meet you." Ray offered her polite, business smile toward the 'couple'.

"Hi, do you remember me? We have met before." Yuta greeted the model. Although he still couldn't believe she was Nami's girlfriend but as long as his friend is happy he will too.

"Yes, I do remember you, and your fiancé." Ray said simply.

Nami could notice the difference in Ray's tone. She looks like the arrogant model she met weeks ago. "He isn't…" Nami was about to correct the mistake but Yuta's cousin has pulled Ray with him to introduce her to his other relative. Their eyes met for moment before Ray turned her gaze and followed the man.

"It's a small world, don't you think? I never know she is my cousin's friend. Well he often visits Paris." Yuta said.

Nami didn't reply staring at Ray's back. It seems like they are a good friend. Suddenly an uneasy feeling creep up inside her as she saw Ray was chatting with the man in friendly way. Isn't she always cold with anyone? She wonders over Ray's sudden change. It was the same tone Ray used when Yuta suddenly appeared at her office. '_Wait, is she jealous?_'

"Nah, it's impossible." Nami mumbled.

"What is impossible?"

"What?" Nami finally realized Yuta was still standing beside her. She cleared her throat shaking her head a little. "Nothing." She turned her gaze to look for Ray but couldn't see her. "I'm thirsty."

"I will take it." Yuta offered.

"No," Nami quickly grabbed his arm. "It's okay, I can take myself. I want to use restroom too."

"Oh, okay. The restroom is that way."

"Thanks." Nami said and walked toward restroom but then changed her direction. Actually she thought to look for Ray. She glanced over the room but didn't see Ray. "Where's she?" She walked toward the other side. "Excuse me." She passed through the guests and saw a door to terrace. Although she doubts the model was hiding from crowd but she decided to take a look. She walked toward the door and pushed it open. And there near rail was the model. She left the door and approached Ray.

"I like night air."

"What are you doing here?" Ray kept her gaze at Tokyo night view in front of her. She noticed the blondie stood beside her.

"Like you, I need fresh air." Nami inhaled before turning to Ray. "What are you doing here, alone?"

"I can't be here? Do I need your fiancé's cousin's permission?"

Nami turned her body to face the model. "Okay, what's wrong with you? I'm being nice here."

Ray finally turned to the blondie. "Thank you for being nice." She then turned around leaving her spot.

"Wait," Nami caught Ray's hand to stop her. "I'm sorry, though I don't know what I did wrong, but you look upset to see me."

"You know what I hate the most?" Ray turned her head and looked into the blondie's eyes. "When someone lie to me."

Nami knitted her brows in confused. "I lied to you?" She then realized it and slapped her head mentally. "He is not my fiancé, I told you."

"I don't care whether he is your fiancé. It isn't my business."

Nami tightened her grip when Ray tried to pull her hand off. "Then why you upset?"

"I'm not upset." Ray returned.

"Really? I can see the smoke from your ears and nose." Nami tried to joke and chuckled but then cleared her throat when Ray lifted an eyebrow at her. "Look, I swear he is _not_ my fiancé. He did propose to marry me, to my parents not me," She added quickly. "And I reject the idea, so there's no fiancé thing between us."

Ray didn't say a word for moments. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well, uh," Why she needs to explain this, she wonders herself. "Because, I think, should…" Her sentence was cut off as she heard Yuta's voice calling her name, with chan. She will definitely smack his head. "I should go." She released Ray's hand and passed her but stopped when Ray took her hand.

"Don't go," Ray lowered her gaze taking a breath before lifting it to meet the blondie's. "Please."

It was the first time the model begging, and somehow she couldn't resist it. Nami nodded and saw Ray curled her lips up in a hearty small smile. She blushed a little under Ray's gaze.

"You look beautiful with that dress." Ray said. The blondie wore casual deep brown evening dress matching her blonde hair. She even wore heels and makeup.

"Thanks," Nami lowered her gaze blushing. "You look beautiful too." She trailed her eyes up from Ray's stilettos heels to her white evening dress and the model's face. She gulped a breath.

Ray pressed her lips together upon seeing the blondie's eyes trailed over her body before looking away blushing. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nami finally released her breath. "Let's, do something, I meant sit." She slapped her head mentally for her mistake. '_Really, Nami?_'

Ray giggled and replied. "I think I have a better idea."

Nami wrinkled her brows as Ray pulled her toward door. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Nami was once again stood freezing in front of door. But this time she was inside hotel, in front of Ray's room. Ray's room! She shook her head a little and cleared her throat before saying. "Uh, Ray, I don't think…" But Ray took her arm and pulled her inside before she could finish her sentence. She was amazed by looking at the luxury room. She won't be surprise to know this was the most expensive room in this hotel. The ceiling was high with a gorgeous chandelier hanging down. A luxury set of sofas welcomes them. It also has a small counter bar. She stopped walking when Ray turned around to face her. Blush runs up her chest as Ray took her other hand stepping closer.

"There's something I want to give you."

Nami inhaled the air. '_Give something?_' She watched as Ray gave a smile and turned around heading toward a king size bed. Her eyes widened and she dropped her jaw. She quickly turned her body around. '_Oh my god, what should I do?_' Suddenly she has panic attack. '_Is Ray really thinking about…_' She closed her eyes shaking her head. '_Nonononono…_'

Nami opened her eyes and took a deep long breath to calm herself down. She could feel her heart beats fast inside her chest. '_Think Nami,_' She bit her nails. '_Mother won't allow this kind of thing before married. She must be angry when she knows_' But if she keeps it secret, her mother won't know it. She shook her head. '_It wasn't the point! Oh my god, what on earth are you thinking Nami!?_' She took another long breath. A shiver ran down her spine as she feels warm breath against her ear and a hand on her waist.

"You ready?"

Nami tried to calm her pounding heart. She took a long breath, for the third times since she entered the room. '_You can do it Nami. Remember, mother told you to always respect other people, especially a lady_' She then turned around. She was relieved the other woman still wearing her dress. "Ray, I can't, accept it."

Ray knitted her brows, feeling disappointed. "Why not? I've been thinking this for some time. You don't have to worry."

'_Oh my god, how could I handle this?_' Nami took a step backward. "Ray," She took a breath and unconsciously said. "I…like you,"

This time it was Ray who stood speechless. '_Did the blondie just confess her feeling now?_' She couldn't utter a word as the words kept replying in her ears.

"But, I…" Ray's lips over her cut her off. Like the other day Ray moved her lips gently against her. But moment later Ray broke the kiss and hugged her.

"You're special to me too." Ray closed her eyes feeling her chest was filled with many feelings. There are warm, happiness, and relieved. "I like you too."

It was only three words but it makes her lose her word, her heart increase its beat, butterflies flutter in her stomach, warm feeling fill her chest. It must be magic words. When Ray tightened her hug she finally could break the spell. She then remembered what she was about to say in the first place. "I can't take advantage of you."

"What?" Ray opened her eyes and pulled back. She knitted her brows. "What are you talking about?"

"I think we should, get married first," Nami looked aside feeling embarrassed. "…before do…" She looked back at Ray as the model burst into laugh. "What's funny?"

Ray shook her head and laughed louder seeing the blondie's confused face. "Sorry," She hugged her stomach trying to hold her laughter. After wiped tear from her eyes she added. "Wait, you're thinking I thought we," She gave a nod toward the bed behind.

"You didn't?" Nami asked. But when Ray once again laughed she slapped her head mentally. She hopes the floor was tore apart and takes her down. '_This is embarrassing_'

Ray giggled shaking her head. "I want to give you _this._"

Nami moved her gaze to a gift in Ray's hand. She took the gift, wrapped with silver paper and red ribbon, and looked up at Ray. "What is this?"

"Open it." Ray gave a nod with her chin.

Nami took the ribbon and paper off. Her eyes widened as she saw the book. For a moment she was speechless. "This…" She looked up at Ray before turned to the book. "This…"

"I thought you'd like it." Ray couldn't help but smile seeing the blondie was speechless. "Don't faint now, I can't carry you." She giggled when the blondie pushed her shoulder lightly. "Why don't we sit and you take a look at the book?" She took the blondie's hand and pulled her toward couch.

"I can't believe you gave me this." Nami was still stunned with the book. It wasn't any book, it was a photo collection of a charismatic photographer in fashion world.

"He is my friend…" Ray stopped when the blondie gasped and turned to her.

"Your friend? He is your friend!?" Nami asked, disbelieved.

"Yup, we did work together before. It has his signature too." Ray leaned a little and turn the book cover to show the photographer's signature.

"Oh shit, this is awesome! Thank you, Ray." Nami lifted her gaze at Ray. Ray was smiling at her. She was once again nervous under the model's gaze. She quickly lowered her gaze. "Can I see it?"

"Of course, it's yours." Ray then stood up. "Wine is okay?"

"Anything." Nami said looking down at the photos.

Ray smiled and headed toward the bar counter. She poured two glasses of wine and walked toward couch. She put the stemware on coffee table and sat down beside the blondie. "You like it?"

"I love it."

Ray giggled and took a gulp of the fermented drink. She put the glass beside the blondie's and leaned her head on the blondie's shoulder looking down at the photos. There are only two photographers she acknowledges for their skill and professional. It was him and the blonde woman beside her. When she told him that she wants to give his photo collection book for a friend, he sent the book immediately.

Nami was amazed by the photos. He indeed is a charismatic photographer. Actually she decided to become a photographer because of him. She adores him since she was in elementary school. And now she has his photos collection book, with his signature. Thanks to the woman beside her. She turned her head and found Ray has her eyes shut close. Ray must be tired. She closed the book and thought to leave. She pushed her body up but stopped when Ray took her arm.

"Don't leave."

Nami sat back on the couch. She laid the book on coffee table before taking a couch pillow. She put the pillow between her thigh and armrest and turned to the sleeping woman. "You'll have pain on your back tomorrow if you sleep like this." She couldn't help a smile seeing Ray leaned off and lay down on her lap, still closing her eyes. She feels Ray's hands on her side half hugging her stomach. She took locks from Ray's cheek and tucked it behind her ear. With their position this they look like a couple. Are they?

Nami leaned back against the couch. She put an arm over the lying woman on her lap before shut her eyes close.

Yes, they are.

* * *

Okay, this is for now. Hope can see you again, and thank you for reading :)


End file.
